Madara's Successor
by dkdc
Summary: A dying Madara decides that he is going to have a successor... Naruto Namikaze. Infused with the DNA of both Madara and Hashirama can Naruto rise to the challenge and surpass his 'forefathers' or is he doomed to forever follow in their shadows. Alive Minato and Kushina. Sharingan \mokuton Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

Deep within a dark cave in an unknown land, an old man could be heard coughing harshly. The old man sitting on a chair with several cables connected to his back, he had frail wrinkled skin, long dull white hair that hung freely on his face, with a bang covering his left eye. His only visible eye was a deep red colour with three black tomoes in them. The old man slowly raised his right hand as though signalling someone, a few seconds later, the ground in front of him slowly rose upwards, and a plant like figure immerged.

"You called Madara-sama?" The plant like man asked in a deep dark voice.

"Zetsu, when is he going to attack?" The now named Madara asked. Not refereeing as to who this 'he' was.

"On the day the jinchuriki gives birth. Two weeks from now, the seal will be at its weakest at that moment" Zetsu replied. Madara nodded his head and dismissed the black Zetsu.

'Two more weeks before my successor shall be conceived' he thought with a bit of excitement. He suddenly hunched forward in a coughing fit, bring his hand forward, he grimaced at the sight of blood on his hand. Setting himself on his throne like chair, he looked down at his frail body with his Sharingan and frowned.

'Not much time left' he thought bitterly.

Some might say that he already had a successor in Obito, however that was not so. While he might have trained Obito and manipulated him into continuing with his 'plan' or so to speak, Obito was but a stepping stone for him to further his goals. Someone he would cast aside when his 'grand plan' was at play. He wanted someone of his own blood, someone who would one day surpass him in his prime, someone to carry on his blood.

'Who knows, he might even provide me with a good dance when the time comes'

So when he heard about Kushina Uzumaki being pregnant with triplets, he could help but be giddy at the thought of one of them being his successor. Being the child of a jinchuriki, an Uzumaki no less! The child of the famed Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, the child was bound to be brimming with so much potential. He would inject the child with his and Hashirama's DNA, should the child survives, he would become a force unlike any other, a god amongst men! A true successor to Madara Uchiha

A small chuckle escaped from his old dried lips, which soon turned into a dark, loud, laugh that rang throughout the small dark cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **-Two Weeks Later-**

"Ahhhhh!" The pained screams of a woman giving birth could be heard."Damn you Namikaze Minato! I'm going to remove that thing that makes you a man!" the red haired woman shouted again.

"Come on Kushi-chan just a little bit more" replied a very nervous and very worried blond haired man, who was by her side holding her hand.

"DON'T KUSHI-CHAN ME YOU-ahhhhh!" her pained runt was cut off when she felt all the pain she was feeling greatly relieved. The sounds of three babies crying brought the panting, exhausted, Kushina back to reality. She opened her blurry eyes and saw two nurses hold three blankets in their arms.

"Congratulation you gave birth to three-"whatever the nurse was going to say was cut off when a kunai lunged into her head, killing her instantly. A swirl like ripple suddenly appeared in the air, and before they could even question what it was; a man wearing a black cloak with an orange mask, with a single eye hole suddenly appeared from the ripple. And he had somehow gotten one of the children and was pointing a kunai at the young infant.

"Step away from the jinchuriki or this baby dies at the tender age of 3 minutes" the man demanded. Pushing the kunai closer to the child

"N-Now let's all come down" Minato said nervously, his mind racing through the many possible ways to save his child and family.

"I'm perfectly calm, maybe you should take your own advice!" The masked man responded back and to the horror of the two new parents, he threw the child in his arms in the air.

"Minato!" Kushina shouted in horrified alarm. Minato jumped from his position and in a display of speed worthy of his title, he disappeared and instantly reappeared in mid air, with his child in his arms. His eyes widened in horror when he heard the sounds of burning explosives tags, he saw that the explosive tags were tied to his child's blanket. Without a moment to waste, he quickly removed the explosive notes and disappeared from the house, to get them away from his wife and his other two new born children.

He reappeared a second later in one of his well hidden safe houses and placed the crying infant in a small little baby crib,

"Stay safe...Naruto" he said lovingly. A second later he vanished in a bright yellow flash. Moments later after Minato had disappeared, a dark clocked figure slowly made his way towards the child. He stopped right next to where the child was and hovered above him, blood red eyes glowed momentarily as the man looked at the child. The man gave a small nod, confirming something, before his eyes stopped glowing and he reached into the pockets of his coat.

He took out two injections from the pockets in his cloak, both with a red liquid in inside each. He took hold of the first syringe and injected it into the infant, the young child cried even louder in obvious pain, but the man ignored it. He took the second syringe and repeated the same processes. When he was done, he disappeared into nothingness, as though he was never there to begin with.

 **-Three Months Later-**

Three months had passed since the masked man had released the kyuubi from the weakened Kushina, and summoned it in the middle of the village. A lot of people were killed; ninja and civilian alike, none were spared. The day marked the greatest disaster in the history of the Hidden Leaf Village. With the majority of the outer sector of the village being destroyed, and thousands of lives lost, the great Hidden Village had a long way to go before it could reach its former glory.

The Third Hokage, Heruzin Sarutobi, sacrificed himself and used the **Shuki fujin** to summon the death god and sealed the kyuubi within an infant, Hitomi Namikaze. He sealed the **Yin** half of the Kyuubi within the Death God's stomach and the **Yang** half within Hitomi.

Kushina spent two months in the hospital, recovering from childbirth and having the kyuubi forcefully extracted from her. Only a few people were told about Hitomi being the new jinchuriki of the strongest Bijuu. Everyone else were told that the Third Hokage died dragging the kyuubi with him into the **Shanigami's** stomach, which technically wasn't a lie, simply a half truth.

Whilst everything seemed to be going well, as the village was being slowly rebuilt and getting back to its feet, all was not well in the Namikaze household. The youngest child of Minato and Kushina Namikaze, Namikaze Naruto, was terminally sick. When Minato had come back to take Naruto from the safe house, after saving him from the masked man, 3 three months ago, he found him pale and breathing heavily.

Minato quickly rushed to the hospital to find help for his son, however even their best Medics couldn't find what exactly was wrong with the child. Jiraya had once suggested that maybe it was because Naruto's body had become reliant on the kyuubi's chakra within the womb and without it, was shutting down or was not function well, however that idea had quickly been shot down; if that had been the case then why was it that Hikari (their second child) was not suffering the same fate?.

In desperation to find a cure for his son, Minato had sent Jiraya to find and bring Tsunade back to the village. If anyone could find what was wrong with his son and cure him, it was her. That is where we currently find them now, in the hospital room with Tsunade standing in front of the bed where a baby Naruto was lying. He was plugged into several machines, cables and had a breathing mask on him. Hs small body was frail with very light pale skin; on top of his head a mash of bushy blood red hair could be seen.

He looked to be at death's door and the only thing keeping alive being the beeping machines that he was connected to.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called. A brown haired girl, who looked to be at least 9 years old, rushed into the room holding a large file in her hands.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" The girl practically squeaked out.

"Get me his files; I want to see all the results of his blood test" Tsunade asked, as he ran her glowing hands over Naruto. Shizune handed the large file that was in her hands to her. Tsunade took the file and started looking through all the pages. After a little while, she closed the file and addressed the worried family ( who were looking at her intensely) with a serious face.

Tsunade saw Jiraya, who was leaning on the widow with arms crossed and a grim look on his face. Minato was holding his two daughters and looking at Naruto worriedly, Kushina however was the worst of all. Her hair was a mess; her eyes were puffy and red, showing that she had been crying, she had dark rings around her eyes. She was sitting on a chair which was right next to her son's side, looking at him with worry, love and guilt.

Tsunade coughed into her hand to gain all their attention, Kushina jolted up from her seat and looked at her, Minato moved a bit so that he was facing her.

"Shizune, could you leave us for a while" Shizune looked at Tsunade and was about to object, but when she saw her serious face she nodded her head and left the room. She knew better than to question her master when she was serious, whatever was going on had to be very important for her master to not only kick HER out but to be this serious, Tsunade rarely ever became serious

After making sure that no one was listening in on them and that her apprentice was out of earshot, Tsunade finally spoke.

"Your son is suffering from what I can tell, is that his body was injected someone's DNA, two people to be exact" she began. Everyone in the room gasped, she waited for a few seconds to allow them to digest what she had just said before she continued.

"His body is rejecting the new DNA, which is why he is in this state. By all rights he should have died, during the first few hours that his body had come into contact with the new DNA. However, because of his strengthened healing factor, his body has slowly been accepting the new DNA combining it with his own. His Uzumaki genes and a small amount of the kyuubi's charka within his body can been thanked for that" Tsunade finished. The room as silent for a few seconds before-

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT SOMEONE DID THIS TO HIM? I SWEAR TO KAMI, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT SON OF-"

"Kushina!" Minato called out, before said woman could continue with her murderous, angry, runt.

Kushina looked at her husband with anger clearly visible on her tired face. She saw the serous and worried expression on his usually calm face, he looked down at their sleeping daughters in his arms. The two babies stirred a bit from the noise and looked as though they were going to wake up, after a few seconds of waiting the two calmed down and went back to sleep.

"But that makes no sense, why would anyone do such a thing. More importantly who did it?" Jiraya asked, standing up straight and speaking for the first time.

"Whoever did it had to be someone very powerful to be able to break into my safe house without my notice, or it was someone close to us who knew about Kushina giving birth and the location of where she gave birth" Minato speculated, his eyes narrowing in deep thought.

"Oh? Why is that?" Jiraya asked

"When Kushina and I were separated, I took Naruto to one of my secret safe house, not even my personal ANBU guard knows about. The house is surrounded by several barrier seals that make it nearly impossible for anyone to enter that house without a special key that only me and Kushina have, not only that but anyone that tries to enter the house will set off an alarm that will worn me" everyone became silent after that, before Kushina spoke.

"Maybe it was the 'masked man', he managed to break into a house guarded by the best ANBU in the village and took naruto before any of us could even notice. His ability to teleport anywhere and become intangible would allow him to easily get inside" Kushina suggested. Minato shook his head negatively

"It couldn't have been him. I was with him during the whole ordeal"

"Maybe he sent a clone whilst he fought you" Jiraya added

"Whatever the case may be, it still doesn't explain why they did it" Minato replied with a frustrated sigh.

"Can you tell us who's DNA was used Tsunade-sama?" Kushina suddenly asked, bringing everyone's attention to the blond Sannin. Tsunade opened the file she was holding and skipped past a few pages before stopping at a seemingly random page. She was silent for a while as she read through the information on the page, Everyone watched as she suddenly froze, her eyes widened and she started going over the page again and again, until she dropped the file altogether.

"W-What does it say?" Kushina asked worriedly, after seeing her reaction.

"The results show that your son was injected with the DNA of Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. Both DNA have almost completely merged with his own" Tsunade said. Her body was shacking slightly and Jiraya was doing the perfect impression of a gaping fish.

"It also show that the DNA will fully merge within two months, by then he can in all accounts, be considered as a Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki and Namikaze"

"Talk about a long surname" Jiraya added jokingly. However no one even paid mind to him, all of them were still frozen in shock from what they had just heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Academy Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

In the early morning of the great village of Konoha, the sun slowly rose enveloping the entire village in its golden warm rays. All was silent as the village slowly rose from its slumber. The wind was softly blowing, gently caressing the many house and buildings, a few ANBU and ninja could be seen jumping soundlessly from rooftop to rooftop and-

"Naruto Namikaze this is the last warning I'm giving you. Wake UP!" the voice of Kushina Namikaze could be heard all the way to Suna.

A small red haired boy who looked to be six years old, groaned from the comfort of his bed as he reluctantly raised his head. He blinked a few times before rubbing the sand in his eyes and got up from under the covers of his bed and made his way to the door. The young boy gave a small sigh as he slowly opened his door and started to do a mental count down.

'5...4...3...2...1'

"Naru-kun!" Two excited shouts was all the warning he got before he was tackled by two red blurs, he groaned in obvious pain and discomfort. Having experienced the same thing every morning you'd think he would have been used to this by now however that was not the case.

"Hitomi, Hikari get off me" Naruto said, after trying and failing miserably to get away from their morning 'death hugs' as he had called them. For a few seconds nothing happened before two pairs of arms unwrapped themselves from him

"Morning Naru-kun" the two sisters said simultaneously, the first person whom Naruto saw was Hikari, like all of them she had red hair and deep blue eyes, her hair was long, reaching her waistline. She looked much like their mother when she was young. The second red haired girl, Hitomi looked much like Hikari, though unlike her sister her hair was shorter, reaching barely past her shoulders. Her hair was a lighter shed of red as for the rest; well they were pretty much alike.

"Morning Hikari-chan, Hitomi-chan, do you have to do this EVERY morning?" the two girls pouted and looked at him with teary eyes, slightly quivering lips and hugging each other with their faces pressed together.

'Come on Naruto stand strong, don't fall for it, they are just doin-' his thoughts were cut off when both girl's shoulders started to shake.

"Fine you win" he said with an annoyed sigh and muttered something under his breath that both girls did not hear which did not stop them from instantly cheering and giving him a big hug.

"Naru-kun, Kaa-chan said we have to get ready" Hikari was the first to speak she tried to put on a serious face and for further emphasis she put her hand on her hip copying what she had seen her mother do a few times already, though that only made her look cuter.

"Read for what?" asked a now confused Naruto, he heard Hitomi giggling and turned to her waiting for her to answer.

"The academy starts today remember" at this Naruto froze then slowly his eyes lit up in excitement, a large smile slowly made its way across his face and faster than the two could blink, Naruto rushed to the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out wrapped in a towel, he went back to his room and they heard clothes being shuffled around and when the door opened again Naruto could be seen wearing a dark blue hooded jacket with a white shirt inside, he was also wearing black shorts and blue ninja shoes

"Let's go already we're going to be late!" Naruto shouted to his sisters who were still standing at his door with a stupefied look on their faces.

'Naru-kun is weird' they both thought and a second later they followed him down the stairs.

In the kitchen Kushina smiled when she heard the footsteps coming from upstairs, her smile got even wider when she saw her son followed by his sisters.

"Good morning Kaa-chan" Naruto greeted his mother.

"Morning Kaa-chan/morning Kaa-chan" Hikari and Hitomi greeted their mother after coming down the stairs. Kushina walked towards her and kissed them on their foreheads. The children knew their father usually woke up early and left for work whilst they were still asleep and seeing that he was not in the kitchen where he usually was in the morning, they knew he had already left for work. Kushina knew how much her husband wanted to be there with them on their first day of the academy but there had been an emergency at the Hokage tower so he had to leave earlier than usual.

"Good morning Naru-kun, Hika-chan, Hito-chan. Are you all ready for your first day of the academy?" the triplets nodded their heads excitedly, though she noticed Naruto was the most excited one of them all. Honestly it did not surprise her at all with 'that' blood flowing strongly in his veins it was to be expected.

"How about we stop at Ichuraku Ramen stand on the way to the academy?" Kushina suggested, earning two excited squeals of agreement and one grunt of disagreement, which did not surprise her at all. It was a surprise to everyone when they discovered that Naruto, unlike his mother, father and sisters...did not like ramen. In fact he actually hated the food, this came as a shocker to everyone , especially Kushina with how much both she and her husband love the stuff they expected all their children to love it too if not more.

Though he did have a favourite food which he loved just like his family loved ramen and that food was pocky. The first time he had tasted it, which came as a gift from Jiraya...who had forgotten that it was their birthday and had searched his pockets for something to give them, and had produced a packet of pocky, while the two girls found the pocky a nice treat Naruto had loved it and became obsesses, till this date Minato still cursed Jiraya for that packet of pocky that he gave his son.

"Don't worry we will get some pocky for you on the way" at this Naruto smiled excitedly, nothing outdid pocky.

 **-At The Academy-**

Kushina and her children sow the academy building a few meters away, she looked at her children and sow them walking a few paces ahead of her. She smiled knowingly

'They sure are exited' she thought to herself. She frowned a bit when she noticed that Naruto was covering his head with the hood of his jersey, she knew why he was doing it.

When they had discovered about Naruto being part Uchiha and part Senju, Tsunade had done a bloodline test and had discovered that he indeed had the capacity to activate the Sharingan but did not know about the First Hokage's Wood Release as it was never documented as a bloodline, and no other Senju( even his children) had awakened the Wood release.

Jiraya had suggested that they release the information to the rest of the village, Kushina, like the protective mother that she was had refused the idea, not wanting to point an ever bigger target on her child. In the end it was Minato who convinced her by asking her how they would explain to everyone how he had activated the Sharingan if he did, and if and that was a big IF, he managed to use the First Hokage's Wood Release. In the end she had reluctantly agreed with them telling the villagers.

On a lighter note, Tsunade had agreed to stay in the village and was now the Head of the medic department. Her reason for staying you might ask? Well it was rather simple really; she now had a living blood relative. With Naruto having Senju DNA, her grandfather's no less; he unknowingly had become a member of her family. So after a few hours of deep thinking and weighing the pro's and corn's of staying, Tsunade had chosen family over adventure, she decided to stay. Both Minato and Kushina had asked her to become their children's Godmother, a position which she tearfully agreed to.

When the news was released to the village, naturally everyone was shocked at first and eventually they got over their shock and many had accepted the news with happy, excited, faces. A few (cough) Danzo (cough) had even gone as far as to suggest that the child be trained as village weapon, with the amount the potential that the child possessed, he would easily become powerful, a fact that many agreed to. His idea however, was quickly short down, rather painfully, by a very angry Kushina.

The Uchiha Clan was the only ones who were against Naruto possessing the ability to activate their precious bloodline, the Sharingan. But when Minato had explained just whose blood was used and what that exactly meant, they all seemed to suddenly change opinions. Madara Uchiha may have been considered one of the biggest traitors in the history of the Hidden Leaf Village, but no one could dispute his strength, he was after all the strongest Uchiha ever born. The fact that someone alive had the same blood and would hopefully have the same talent as he once did in his prime, easily shut them all up.

The Uchiha elders better improved their image of the young Namikaze, by explaining to the clan how they could use him as a way to improve the Clan's reputation and power. When the boy managed to become very strong, which everyone knew he would, they would claim it was because of their mighty Sharingan, their reputation would rise exponentially as the boy became stronger and even better it would show everyone, especially the Hyuuga Clan, just whose doujutsu was superior.

So Naruto had become the talk of the village, with everyone holding high expectations for the poor boy. As Naruto grew older, many of the villagers would treat him, and to a far lesser extent, his sisters like a prince and princesses, which technically they were. Shops often gave him free food or treats, people would sometimes gave him a small bow as he walked past them, and this only got worse as he grew older. Minato had to daily refuse marriage proposals from many nobles and families.

Naruto was constantly the centre of attention wherever he went, this unfortunately had the side effect of making him avoid going outside of their house, and at one point refused to go to the park on their usual family outings. More unfortunate was that he mostly spent his time in the house and avoided people like a plague aside from his family. And sad to say, because of his distant and avoidance of people, Naruto did not meet any children his own age, and because of that he did not have any friends.

Hikari and Hitomi were treated like princesses because of them being the children of the Hokage, but their treated was not as severe as their bother's. Sure people greeted them wherever they went and a few shops gave them free treats here and there. It was nothing that was bad enough to deter them from having a normal childhood. And unlike their distant brother, they had friends whom were all the children of the clan heads; Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata.

Kushina increased her pace when she saw the many villagers that were looking at them, specifically her son, and whispering to themselves. When she was beside him, she reached down and took hold of his hand, he looked up at her in confusion and she gave him an encouraging smile. He smiled back at her and nodded back at her, by now the Academy Building was very close.

 **-Inside The Academy-**

All the parents with their children were led to an empty hall, where the ninja hopefuls were introduced to their new Sensei's and was shown to their classes. And so came the time for each parent to say goodbye to their children and leave them in the care of their new instructors. Unfortunately for a few, what was supposed to be a simple gusture of hugs and a few words of encouragement, turned into an embarrassing scene.

"Now remember, don't start a fight unless you have to and if you do get into a fight, make sure you beat the little punk into a pulp, that way they will know never to mess with you" Kushina advised her children, who all sweat dropped.

'What kind of advise is that?' they all thought.

"-and another thing, don't let anyone bully you. If they do tell your teacher or better yet tell me so-"Naruto ignored her from that point choosing instead to look around. He saw a few adults that he recognised either from one of the shops he had visited earlier or from having met them on the streets. A few kids that he recognised, were those that usually played with his sisters, one of them he recognised clearly was a platinum blond haired girl with light blue eyes, Yamanaka Ino. She usually came to their house and played with his sisters, however even though she frequently visited their house, he had never said a word to her.

The other girl that he recognised was an indigo haired girl with lavender pupil-less eyes. Her name was Hinata, heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, from the brief meeting between the two of them; Naruto had noticed that she was very soft spoken and very shy. She rarely came to visit his sisters and when she did, she was always accompanied by a guard. Before Naruto could continue with his observation any further, the angry shout of his mother stopped him.

"NARUTO! HITOMI! HIKARI!" the three children almost jumped in fright when they heard their mother shout at them. They looked at her and gulped when they saw the angry expression on her face,

"Were any of you even listening to what I was saying?" Kushina asked with a sigh, after calming down.

"Yes?" they all answered /asked at the same time. Kushina's shoulders slumped and she muttered something under her breath that none of them heard. The instructor that had previously addressed them all, and asked all the parents to leave as it was time for the young students to go to their classes.

Kushina hugged all her children one last time, giving them all a kiss on their foreheads. She stood up straight, wiping the tears that were threatening to fell from her eyes.

"Remember to stay together, I'll be waiting for you at the gate when the academy ends ok?" she looked at her children and took out a camera, from Kami knows where, and asked them to stand together. Naruto was standing in the middle while hugging Hikari on his left and Hitomi on his right, both girls giving a peace sign. She took the picture and with one last wave, watched them fellow the other students to their classes. She waited for a few more seconds before wiping the fresh tears in her eyes, and followed the other parents out of the hall.

"They grow up so fast"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Academy days; Part 2

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto.

When Naruto first heard that he would attend the Academy, words could not begin to describe how happy he felt. He had begged his parents to start training them early, and they agreed. So at the tender age of 5 years old, his parents started training them. Although his sisters took the training seriously, as seriously as they could for their age, Naruto was more dedicated. He practised his kunai and shuriken accuracy every morning for at least 3 hours and would go through the taijutsu stances his father taught them every day.

Now, one would wonder why a child so young would train so extensively at such a young age, instead of playing with other kids or doing other things that children his age would be doing. Truth was, Naruto knew people treated him differently; he was not stupid, far from it actually. What he did not understand, however, is why people treated him the way they did. Sure his parents were very powerful and known throughout the entire elemental nations, but he could not help but feel that there was a deeper reason for it. The fact that everyone he met treated him with far more respect and prestige than his sisters, further helped prove his point.

He hoped that by becoming powerful and making his own reputation, people would finally recognize him for him, and not for the name he carries. So day after day he would train aimlessly, wanting to prove to others his own worth. When his parents told him that he would be attending the Academy, he was ecstatic. This was his chance to prove himself! He could not help but be giddy at the thought of the things he would learn, all the powerful jutsu and techniques that they would be taught.

Like many children that were attending the Academy, he was sorely disappointed when during the first week of the Academy all they learned was the history of Konoha and other minor things. In all honesty he had no idea what those lessons had to do with being a ninja, since it wasn't something one could use to save their life or the life of someone else. His sisters though seemed to actually enjoy the Academy; perhaps it was because they got to spend a lot of time with their friends. Still friends aside, he was seriously regretting ever attending the Academy in the first place...and to think, he still had six more years to go before he could graduate.

 **-6 Months Later-**

Naruto sat in his usual place in the class, which was at the back. He looked around the class and saw his sisters, like always, sitting a few rows in front of him. Not much had really changed in the past six months, he still disliked the Academy and the fact that had yet to be taught anything noteworthy. Annoyed, he had asked his father when they would start teaching them 'real' ninja stuff. His father had just chuckled, and told him that they would eventually be taught. To Naruto's eternal frustration, however, his father never did say when that would be.

Although, there was something that had happened, that made him happy. He had made a new friend, his first friend ever, to be exact.

 **-Flashback: 5 months earlier-**

The bell had just rung, signifying that it was break time. All the students excitedly rushed out of the classroom, not that anyone could blame them, after all they were free from the boring preachings of the teachers; for a few minutes at least.

Naruto walked around the school playground, looking for somewhere to sit, preferably somewhere where there were no other kids. He saw his sisters sitting under a tree chatting happily with their friends; Ino, Hinata and a pink haired girl who they had just recently made friends with. After a few minutes of walking, he found an empty bench, which was thankfully hidden by a few trees. He looked around to see if there was anyone around who might have been using the bench and after finding no signs of anyone around, he sat on the bench and was about to open his bento when he heard a few shuffles in the nearby shrubs.

He waited for someone to appear but no one showed up, however the shuffles continued. Curiosity getting the better of him, he stood up and walked towards the bush. He stopped right in front of said bush and spoke up

"I know you're there, you might as well just come out." he called out, trying and failing miserably, to make his voice as stern and commanding as he could. With him being so young and his body not yet having gone through puberty, his voice came out more like a cute squeak than anything else. There was a moment of silence, before whoever was in the small shrub started to come out.

The person who came out was a tad bit taller than Naruto, meaning that he at least had to be the same age as him. He was wearing a long sleeved, hooded, light green jacket that completely covered his body from the waist up, with a tall collar that hid part of his face. The hood was up, covering most of his short and spiky, dark brown hair. Inside his jacket, he wore a green shirt, with dark brown pants that ended midway down his calves; he was also wearing the standard dark blue Shinobi shoes. Round and thin wired, black sunglasses hid his eyes. His name, from what Naruto could remember was Shino, heir of the Aburame clan.

Like most of his clansman, he was a very silent person who only spoke when spoken to, and even then he would only say a few words. Not that Naruto had ever spoken to him before, he had noticed all of this, because they were in the same class.

There was an awkward silence between the two, before Naruto spoke.

"What were you doing? In the bushes I mean" Shino raised his hand, and on his finger was a small black bug.

"I was studying the types of insects that I have found here at the Academy" Shino said, looking at the insect on his hand.

"Oh" was Naruto's intelligent reply, honestly he had no response to that. The awkwardness further increased as the two boys stared at each other, unsure of what to do or say next.

"My name Naruto by the way, Namikaze Naruto." Naruto introduced himself, stretching out his hand.

"Aburame Shino" Shino introduced himself, bringing his hand up to grasp and shake Naruto's out stretched one.

 **-Flashback End-**

Ever since then, they had started hanging out more and more and before long they had become good friends. His mother had been really happy and slightly relieved when he had told her that he had made a friend at the Academy. She had been worried that her son would never make any friends of his own. Now if only she could convince him to make more...

Naruto was brought out from his walk down memory lane by the sound of the bell ringing, signifying the end of the school day. After saying goodbye to his friend, he made his way to the Academy Gate where he saw Hitomi and Hikari waiting for him.

"Hurry up Naruto! Kaa-chan is not here to pick us up!" Hitomi shouted out excitedly. Their mother had started taking missions again 3 months earlier.

'She probably got bored of being alone the whole day' Naruto thought to himself. She would usually come home before dinner, since she did not take missions that would take her far from the village. Nor would she take those that would take her a long time to complete.

He knew why sisters were so excited, and to an extent, so was he. Their mother only allowed them to eat ramen/pocky once a week and with how much they loved those foods, it was torture for the 4 of them; their father included. So whenever their mother was away- like today- they would visit the Ichiraku Ramen Stand. In Naruto's case, the pocky store, and treat themselves to several bowls of ramen and pocky sticks.

Picking his up pace, Naruto walked to the gate and the three made their way to their destinations.

 **-One Hour Later-**

After their little 'snack', the trio made their way home. As they approached their house, they all felt a deep feeling of foreboding, feeling slightly scared they slowed down their pace and slowly opened the door into their house. The house was silent, too silent, a very bad feeling slowly rose from the pits of their stomachs.

"T-Tou-san...? K-Kaa-chan...?" Hitomi called out nervously, her stuttering voice ringing throughout the empty house. They slowly walked into the dining room and were about to turn and go upstairs when suddenly, before they could even blink, they heard a whistling sound like something cutting through the air at great speeds. Acting on his gut, Naruto jumped in front of his sisters.

For a very tense second everything was deathly silent before-

"NARUTO!" The horrified shrieks of Hitomi and Hikari rang through the now not so empty house. Naruto looked at them in confusion, wondering what had made his sisters scream out his name in obvious horror. He felt something sticking out of his stomach. He looked down and found to his shock the end of a kunai knife sticking out of his stomach, he saw that the area around the kunai was turning red.

"Oh" was the only thing that he managed to say, before he saw the ground getting closer to him and heard the screams of his sisters.

Two men dressed in black ANBU attire, wearing blank white masks, suddenly appeared inside the room both of them were holding a kunai in each hand. However, the two distressed girls were at their bother's side, crying and screaming for their brother to wake up, completely oblivious to the two men behind them. They didn't understand what was going on, all they knew was that someone had had hurt their brother, and their brother was now on the ground, bleeding.

Normally, in a situation like this, you would have to run away and get help. However, both girls were only six years old, add on to the fact that they were too shocked and scared to do anything, so they did what any normal child would do...cry.

Naruto could see and hear his sisters crying, and he could feel an extreme pain in his stomach area. Through his hazy vision, Naruto could see two black figures moving slowly towards his sisters. He tried shouting for them to run but every time he tried to speak, the pain would intensify tenfold and all he managed to do was to try to rasp out something that made sense. Despite his efforts, however, both girls did not even hear it what he was trying to tell them. His mind was shouting, screaming for his body to move but it would not respond.

'Move...move...MOVE!' he chanted in his mind. At the very last second, just when the dark figures were about to reach his beloved sisters, he felt it. Something warm, something powerful, rushing through his veins like fire. The pain in his stomach suddenly disappeared, his vision cleared and became even sharper and time slowed down for him. With a primal roar, he jumped to his feet and with lighting fast speed, he yanked the kunai from his stomach and stabbed it into the first ANBU's heart. The second ANBU was shocked at what he had seen and froze for second, a mistake that proved to be his downfall. At that very moment, Naruto with all the strength he could muster threw the bloody kunai in his hand at the ANBU's head.

He could clearly see the kunai travelling in slow motion to the surprised ANBU's head, he saw as it ever so slowly, plunged itself deep into the man's head. He saw the man's eyes change from that of being surprised to that of horror, finally to the emptiness that accompanied lifelessness. All this happened with the fraction of a second, and this was all forever recorded in his brain.

When the man fell to the ground, Naruto blinked, surprised at what he had just done and his surprise soon turned into horror. Before he could even mutter a single word, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground. However, he never felt his body reach the ground, as he felt two rather soft arms catch him. The last thing he saw was a red blur and a flash of yellow before everything went black.

 **-A Few Minutes Earlier-**

 **Hokage Office**

Minato sat in his chair with a very bored look on his face, he was almost finished with the paper work of the day, and would soon heard home to his awaiting family. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 3'o'clock, Kushina had yet to report in, which meant that she had not picked the children up from the Academy.

'They probably stopped for some ramen on the way home' he mused. Yes, he knew about their little 'stops' when Kushina was not there to pick them up. He had caught them one day, using the crystal ball when he was checking to see how they were. He did not tell Kushina, after all he too ate ramen a few times during the day. Telling her would not only make him a hypocrite but would also make her become suspicious of him too. Speaking of Kushina, he could feel her chakra signature approaching.

"Mina-koi!" without knocking, Kushina barged into his office. He smiled at her and stood up to give her a kiss.

"How was the mission?" he asked her, after breaking off from the kiss

"Same old, same old, I had to kick some evil mercenary's ass ttebane!" Kushina responded, unconsciously adding her verbal tick at the end of her statement. Minato just sweat dropped at the vague mission statement that she gave him.

"Are you ready to go home, or should go on without you.?"She asked him.

"I'm finished. Let me just grab my jacket and I'll **Hiraishin** us both home"

 **-At The House-**

When both parents flashed home, they immediately knew that something was wrong, for one they could both smell blood in the house. Minato could not sense ANY of the ANBU that were always guarding their house and children, and lastly yet most importantly their ninja instincts were telling them that something was wrong. One does not make it far in the ninja career when you don't listen to your instincts, for they are almost if never wrong!

Now on guard, husband and wife made their way into the dining room, where the stench of blood was strongest. Through the corner of his eye, Minato could see Kushina struggling with not just rushing in there to see if their children were safe. Only years of being a Kunoichi stopped her...just barely. When they finally reached the dining room what they found shocked them, Hikari and Hitomi were kneeling on the ground with tears in their eyes looking at where Naruto was standing with his hand out stretched with a large amount of blood on his stomach and hands. They looked at, more specifically, his eyes. They were surprised to see two red eyes, with a single tomoe in each eye, looking at the dead figure with a kunai logged in his head. Kushina was the first to recover from her shock, when she saw his eyes turn into their normal deep blue and roll into the back of his head, she moved quickly and caught him before he could reach the ground.

Minato recovered a second later after Kushina, he instantly created two shadow clones that disappeared after nodding at him. He then moved to the ANBU's to check if they were dead and saw that they indeed were dead. After that, he went to see if his daughters were hurt, and saw that they were fine and were just traumatized. He pressed the back of their necks and they both fell into his arms, unconscious, giving them a chance to recover from the shock.

Kushina had caught her son before he could fall to the ground, and she noticed instantly, that he was pale which was probably from the loss of so much blood. She cradled him into her arms and turned to see Minato holding their daughters, who were both passed out in his arms. Now extremely worried, she quickly voiced her concern and question.

"W-what's wrong with them?" she asked, trying to stop herself from breaking down and freaking out, which she knew would only make things worse.

"They are both fine, just a bit traumatized. I knocked them out so they could rest, how's Naruto?" he replied showing far more control over his emotions than his wife.

"From what I can tell, he has lost a lot of blood. We have to take him to the hospital, immediately, before his situation gets any worse." At this Minato nodded his head and moved closer to where his wife was holding their son. She grabbed his shoulder and there was flash of yellow light, when the light died down they were all gone.

They never noticed a single plant root spread out on the ceiling.

 **-At The Hospital-**

The only warning that the hospital staff got was a yellow flash of light before the Fourth Hokage suddenly appeared with his family. Upon seeing the limp, bloodied children, Tsunade- who had luckily been at the front desk collecting some medical files- quickly rushed to the family. She grabbed the attention of a few nurses working, and guided the family to an empty emergency room, and made quick work of attending to the wounded children.

 **-2 Hours Later-**

After two hours of waiting, the emergency doors opened and Tsunade stepped out, Kushina immediately rushed to her with Minato not far behind.

"How are they?" Kushina asked worriedly. Her eyes were red from crying and fresh tears were already gathering.

"Both Hitomi and Hikari are fine, they had no physical injuries on them. However, both of them were traumatized, and will likely be suffering from nightmares for a few days" Tsunade explained, receiving a sigh of relief from both parents.

"Your son on the other hand, he lost a lot of blood. This caused his body to go into shock during the operation. It took us several minutes to stabilize him before we could give him the blood replenishing pills. He was the most traumatized, and I had to put him into a drug induced coma like state, to allow his body and mind to fully heal". Both parents were silent, before Minato asked Tsunade a question that was plaguing his mind.

"How long will he be in the coma for?"

"With his higher than normal healing rate, he should be awake in a week's time. I would suggest that one of you be here when he wakes up, seeing a familiar face might help". The two worried parents nodded their heads and released breaths that neither of them knew they were holding.

"Now, would one of you please tell me, what happened to my godchildren?" Tsunade asked sternly. Minato sighed and looked at his wife, who was already at her children's bedsides looking at them with so much love and worry, deep emotions that only a mother could bring out.

"We arrived-" and so Minato explained to Tsunade, how they had arrived at their home, to find their daughters crying on the floor and Naruto standing in front of two dead bodies. Tsunade was shocked and horrified at what she had been told, having guessed that Naruto, at six years old, had already made his first kill.

 **-One Week Later-**

The first thing he felt, upon waking up, was a splitting headache and the constant 'beeping' sound was not making it any better. He slowly opened his eyes and quickly closed when he was assaulted by bright light that hurt his eyes. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes again and looked at the window; he noticed that it was bright outside, probably midday. Growing confused with each passing second, he sat up from the bed and tried to remember how he had gotten here.

Like a dam exploding, his memories came rushing back to him, and he remembered everything. How h had been stabbed in the stomach with a kunai while saving his sisters. Taking said kunai, and stabbing the kunai deep into the man's heart and the throwing it with dead accuracy, at the other man's head. The lifeless expressions from the men stared at him, the images playing over and over in his head. He did the only thing he could.

"AHHHHHH!" he let out the loudest scream he could ever muster. He held his head with both hands as he continued to scream, he never heard the door open, all he felt was the warm presence of his mother hugging him. He slowly stopped screaming and started crying, as his mother continued to hold him, and was now making cooing sounds to calm him down. After 30 minutes of crying, his wails quieted down into small sobs.

"I-I'm s-sorry K-K-Kaa-chan, I-I-I d-didn't mean t-to...t-to" Naruto cried out.

"Shhh. I know, I know, it's o-okay, nobody is going to hurt you. K-Kaa-chan is here" Kushina said soothingly, with tears running down her face. This continued for another hour, before Naruto finally fell asleep in her arms, by then she was humming a soft melody to help calm him down and thus allowing him to drift off to sleep.

She looked at the door and saw Minato, Tsunade and Kakashi standing there, looking at her. She blinked, and wondered for how long they had been standing there for. Her face turned serious when she addressed them.

"Did you find out who was responsible?" She asked not looking at any of them, but at her sleeping son.

"I'm afraid not. Whoever was responsible made sure to cover their tracks. I had Inoichi search the minds of the dead ANBU, however their minds had already been wiped clean. A memory seal had apparently been placed on them to wipe their memories clean, should they have been caught or died." Minato answered her, with his hands clenched, clearly angry. Kushina's hair slowly rose, and started flowing angrily in the air behind her.

"When I find out who is responsible, I'm going to sure they suffer .DEATH!" she said darkly, and Kakashi who had been silent the whole time, slowly backed away from the ever increasing killer intent that Kushina was releasing. Thankfully for him, Naruto who was still sleeping stirred a bit, his body slightly shaking. Instantly the KI disappeared, and Kushina was now holding her son even closer, and was muttering soft words to him. Everyone in the room sweat dropped at the 180 degree change she had just gone through.

'Women' the two men thought to themselves.

 **-Unknown Location-**

In a dark building, hidden underground, an old man with a bandage covering his left eye and his left hand wrapped in bandages stood, holding his cane in front of two kneeled men in front of him.

"Report"

"Mission successful, Danzo-sama. Subject Namikaze Naruto has awakened both the Sharingan and showed signs of using Wood Release." One of the men reported in an emotionless voice. Danzo nodded his head, and tapped his cane on the ground, and the two men vanished.

'Good. With the boy's power growing steady and from such a young age, he shall become a force to be reckoned with when he grows older. A pity I could not take him under my foundation' Danzo thought to himself, as he turned around, and walked towards his own office.

 **CHAPTER END.**

 **Special thanks to** **YokoNoDara** **for beta reading this chapter. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After effects

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

 **Clove15-thanks, glad you like it so far**

 **mehmedalicoskun1-wow, thank you, you gave me a lot to think about. Even new ideas to add to what I had actually planned...again thanks**

 **myafroatemydog-no, nobody saw it, I'm hoping to keep that a secret from everyone (including Naruto) for a few more years. I don't want to suddenly just give him more power than he already has, wood release is out for now.**

 **note; from now on killer intent will be referred to as kI**

 **.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY**

Three days after Naruto had awoken from his coma he had been released from the hospital, he had been dreading the day when he would have to go back home, not that he did not love his home or anything rather he was not willing to go back to the place where he had killed someone. Fortunately for him, his parents had anticipated this and were about to move to a new home when Tsunade suggested that they come live with her at the Senju house, which in all honesty was big enough to support several families and still have extra rooms

The young couple had first been against the idea, not wanting to impose however Tsunade had retaliated saying had she want more privacy she would have bought a smaller house(like she could afford it). To persuade them more she had even suggested that it would be best they move in with her, so that she could monitor their children especially Naruto, she could help him more if she had more time with him, and so with a bit of hesitation they had agreed, much to her ever increasing joy.

So when instead of going to their home, Naruto found himself being led to a different house altogether, Naruto had asked his mother where they were going, she had smiled reassuringly at him and told him that they were moving in with their grandmother. He was relieved and scared at the same time, relieved that he would not have to go back to their new house and scared because...his grandmother's hugs were far more painful than his sisters 'morning death hugs'.

The trip the the Senju house seemed far longer that what he had remembered, maybe it was because he was now more self aware than previously. The looks of the villagers had turned from that of admiration and respect to that of pity, it seemed like news of their attack had spread throughout the village rather quickly .He could here them now more than ever, muttering to themselves about him and his sisters being attached, many of the people that they passed would offer their apologies to him.

Naruto found himself getting angry with each apology he received, he did not want that! He wanted for them to respect him for his actions, the fact he was thinking about how people would have respected him more for killing two ANBU did not register to him, he wanted for them to talk about how he at the age of six had managed to kill not one but two ANBU to safe his sisters, not offer him pity, what was pity ever good for, he decided then and there that he hated pity more than anything, unconsciously his sharingan activated with the single tomoes spinning angrily. He did not here the gasp of surprise from people when he did that nor did he feel his mother place her hand on his shoulder.

Kushina had been watching her son, she could feel his anger slowly increasing every time a villager would offer him words of pity. She could understand why he was angry, nobody like to be pitied, and with so many people willingly showing so much pity, his anger was starting to show, his sharingan activated and she could feel him release a very small amount of KI which in all honesty was quiet impressive for a six year old boy. Wanting to calm him down she put her hand on his shoulder, she frowned when she noticed that he had not even reacted to her touch.

LATER AT THE SENJU HOUSE

Arriving at the Senju house both mother and son walked into rather large house, having been there already Naruto already knew the layout of the house so the need to explore had long since been sated. The house was very silent giving Naruto a dé-jà-vù feeling, something that he did not like, he wondered where everyone was. As though reading his mother answered him

"Everyone is not home at the moment, your grandmother was kind enough to allow us to live here" Naruto nodded his head in both agreement and relief. They moved into the living the living where Naruto sat on the large sofa with his mother sitting beside him.

"Would you like to talk about 'it'" she asked not mentioning what exactly 'it' is already knowing that he knew what exactly she was talking about. He shook his head in disagreement, Kushina nodded her head at that, she had expected him not to want to talk about it.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about now, but when you're ready come to me and we can talk about it OK dear" Naruto nodded his head once more. They were silent bore Kushina took in a small breath preparing herself for what she had originally been wanting to talk about.

"Naruto" she began, Naruto who had been staring at the ground looked at his mother, she had addressed him by his full name instead of her usual 'Naru-chan', she rarely ever called him by his full name expect when she was either angry or when he had done something wrong. She was also seemed nervous, evident by how she was shifting a bit in her sit, whatever she wanted to say had to be very important for her to act like that.

Kushina took a few short breath, she had decided to be the one to tell her son about 'it'. Minato had agreed with her with a bit of hesitation his son was closer to his mother so he knew that the best person to tell him would be Kushina. He knew his son was smart for his age and would understand what they would tell him, it was his reaction that he was afraid of. It was for that very reason they had refrained from telling their other children about 'it', they did not want for their children to start treating their brother differently, though there was little chance of that happening with how much the two girls loved and adored their brother, it was always better to be safe than sorry.

And so Kushina told her son about how he had been injected with the DNA of both Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Madara just a few hours after being born, she however did not tell him about him about the masked man or that the kyuubi was sealed inside his sister, Hitomi.

After his mother finished speaking Naruto was silent, his young mind trying to digest everything he had just heard. Then everything suddenly started making sense to him, why everyone treated him like some prince, he contained within his blood the DNA of the strongest people in the history of the leaf village. He knew exactly who those two men, he had read several books on them after all.

Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage's, the God Of Shinobi, the man who single handedly captured all of the tailed beast, expect the Kyuubi, and handed them to each hidden village as act of trust between the villages. The man who is said to have created the Forest that surrounds Konoha, one of the strongest man ever born.

Then there was Madara, cofounder of Konoha, the strongest Uchiha to be born. The man who could single handedly destroy an army and continue to fight on. The man only man who could ever fight Hashirama on even terms.

And let's not forget his own parents, his father the Fourth Hokage's, the fastest man alive, a man who killed an enter army with one technique ending the Third Great Shinobi War. His mother was not far behind either, one of the the seal expects in the world, her sword skills are said to equal if not greater than those of the Seven Great Swordsman of Kiri, one of the strongest woman alive second only the Tsunade Senju.

All these great and powerful (very powerful) and he was related to them. Nobody said it but he knew that everyone was excepting him surpass them, suddenly he felt as though all the weight of the world was placed on his shoulders. How could he even hope of becoming that strong, could he even became that strong?. It was not fair! He thought to himself, why was he, out of all the people in the world given such responsibility? Why out of all the children born on that day was he injected with 'their' DNA?

For once in his life Naruto became jealous of his sisters, jealous at the fact that everyone treated them normally, jealous that they had made many friends whilst he only had one, not that he had anything against his only friend but he wanted more, he wanted to play with other kids like his sister did. A small part of him, a part that he had long ago buried deep within himself, hated them for that, hated how his life was, hated how everyone treated him, hated how unfair his life was and hated whoever it was that

had given him those genes

Unknown to Naruto his sharingan, which had been active the since he had unconsciously turned on in the streets, had been spinning faster and faster as his thoughts turned darker and darker, when they finally slowed down instead of the one tomoe in each eye now instead were two tomoes in both eyes.

Kushina had worriedly looking at her, wanting to how he would react to what she had told him. She watched as his face change from emotions, from that of deep thought, uncertainty, jealous and finally anger. His body started shacking in obvious anger, wanting to calm him down she took his small soft hand into hers and squeezed a bit for support and to get his attention. When he looked at her she almost gasped when she saw the two tomoes in his eyes instead of one which she had first seen him with

'He has already progressed it to the second stage so quickly' she thought both proud and amazed at the same time. Her some had only awoken it one week ago and now he had progressed it to the second stage, not even Itachi the Uchiha prodigy had managed to mature his that quickly... She couldn't wait until she told Mikoto, she could only imagine the look on her face, when she told her how her son had managed to progress his sharingan to the second stage a week after awakening it, it would be priceless.

"Naruto?"

"So does that mean I'm related to Baa-chan by blood?" Kushina blinked at that, of the questions to ask she had not expected him to ask that

"Yes, I guess it does"

"Can I also use the sharingan like the other Uchiha?" Kushina first chuckled then proceeded to laugh

"You haven't noticed have you?",she asked and Naruto shook his head "yes you can the sharingan like the other Uchiha, intact you've had it active the whole time" Naruto blinked at that, he had it active? Then why did he not feel any different?. Now that he thought about it everything did seem different, it all looked much clearer, and mother seamed to 'glow' blue. He yawned, he felt tired whether from having his new bloodline active for Kami knows how long or from having to digest so much information in one day he did not know.

Why don't you go and get some rest, I can see that you're tired" she suggested to which he nodded and stood up made his way upstairs.

"Your room is the third on the right"

Naruto continued his way upstairs until he reached his new room, it almost the same as his old one but there were a few differences here and there but the room pretty much looked the same. Instead of going straight to bed Naruto made his way to the dresser that was in his room. He looked at the mirror more specifically his eyes

'So this is the Sharingan' he wondered to himself looking at the two red eyes with the two tomoes in them. 'Now, how do I turn it off?'

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find himself not in his room, he was about to freak out when he remembered that they had moved in with their grandmother. He felt tired, he did not get much sleep the previous nights, firstly he it had taken him close to an hour to learn how to shut down his Sharingan, then when he had finally gone to bed to take a well deserved rest there came yet another problem. Every time he closed his eyes images of that dead man he killed would instantly appear in his mind, forcing him to stay awake the majority of the night.

He slowly sat up from his bed and made his way to the door, he was slightly disappointed though when he did not hear two shouts of his name like usual or the morning death hugs had been so used to. He made his way downstairs and much to his surprise he found everyone seated around the kitchen table chatting happily as each enjoyed their morning breakfast, even his father who was usually by this time already gone to work was there as well.

"Naruto-kun!" Shizune, his elder sister figure was the first to notice him, everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"Good morning Naru-chan, and how are you feeling today?" His mother asked him in an affectionate tone.

"I'm fine" he answered her lowly that she almost did not here. His grandmother stood up and with a gleam in her eyes walked towards him much like hungry lion would stalk it's prey

"Morning Naru-kun, come give your Baa-chan a morning hug" Naruto took a step back and was about to turn and run for his life when suddenly he found his face being buried deep within the generous bust of his grandmother and getting the life squeezed right out of him, fortunately for him his saviour came in the form of Shizune who had seen his face turning blue

"Tsunade-sama, I think you should let Naruto-kun go before he passes out" Tsunade pouted a bit before letting him go, Naruto sent Shizune a thankful look for saving him.

"Morning son, how was your sleep?" His father asked him with a slightly amused look on his face after watching his interaction with Tsunade.

"It was nice" he said in the same tone he had used to answer his mother '

'As if! I barely got any sleep at all!' He shouted angrily in his mind. He glanced at his sisters who were both silently looking at him, he had expected them to be the first ones to actually be the first to greet him. Instead both girls were quiet (something he never thought possible) and nervously stealing glances at him. 'Are they afraid of me?' He thought worriedly, maybe they were afraid that he might hurt them, he couldn't get the images of those men he had killed out of his mind, he wondered how his sisters viewed him now, did they think he was a monster for killing those men? He looked at both of them right in their eyes and they both looked away. 'So they are afraid of me' he thought sadly, his eyes watering a bit before he blinked the tears away.

Hikari and Hitomi were nervous, their brother had risked his life to save them and worst of all he had to kill two men to save them. They were both ashamed and worried at the same time, ashamed at themselves for not trying to even put up a fight, ashamed that their brother, the youngest of them, had to do all the fighting for them and even got injured in the process. They were also worried of what he would think of them, would he hate them for not helping him? Angry that they did northing as those two men were about to kill them?

"Why don't you join us for breakfast, your food is in the warmer" he mother suggested, unknowingly cutting in to her children's depressing thoughts. Naruto shook his head

"No thank you, I'm not feeling hungry" he said already going out of the room.

 **SOME TIME LATER**

Naruto walked aimlessly in the streets of konoha, ignoring their usual whispers, they did not mater to him, northing did at that moment. His sisters, the people he loved more than anything in this world were afraid of him, his chest hirt, the pain he was feeling was unlike anyother, it hurt far worse than when he had been stabbed in the stomach by the kunai. It felt like a thousands of daggers were constantly being stabbed in and out of his heart, what was he going to do? He did not notice that he had walked into the local park that he once refused from ever going. He was about to turn back when his saw them, both his sisters sitting on the swings, gently movie back and forth. The lump in his throat suddenly increased, slowly with hesitant steps he made his way to them.

"H-Hikari-chan, H-Hitomi-chan" both girls stiffened a bit not having realized he had been there

"Naruto?"Hitomi asked/called looking up. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking

"I-I just w-wanted to say that I sorry for killing those two men-" he swallowed hard his voice cracking even more"-a-a-and t-that e-e-even i-if you're a-afraid o-of m-me I'll a-a-ways love y-you and-" whatever he was going to say was cut off when both girls tackled him to the ground sobing

"What?" He asked in surprised

"We are sorry that you got hurt saving us" Hitomi said between sobs

"We are afraid of you, nothing you do will ever scare us" Hikari continued, the two girls continued apologising , the pain in his heart instantly vanished, all his worrie about his sisters being afraid of him vanished. They continued holding each like that for a few more minutes before getting up.

"Let's go and get some game, my treat" Naruto suggested, rubbing the remains of tears in his eyes, his sisters cheers at that before taking his hands dragging him to the ramen stand.

Watching his sisters smile happily as they dragged him along Naruto made a promise to himself, he would protect his sister, he would became strong enough to protect them against anyone or anything, he would go through hell and back if it meant he could protect them, and should anyone hurt them, his sharingan activated spinning madly, he would hunt them to end of the earth and make them pay.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

To Better Myself

Beta reader: YokoNoDara

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Naruto

A few days had passed since Naruto had had his little heart-to-heart with his sisters and everything had gone back to normal. That of cause is what he would have hoped to say, but alas it was not so, although the relationship between him and his sisters had been repaired, strengthened even, there was one problem left for little Naruto to solve. No matter how hard he tried, no matter what he tried Naruto couldn't get some sleep, he couldn't forget the images of the dead man looking at him with those dead haunting eyes. So he had gotten very little sleep in the past few days, evident by the dark rings that had developed around his eyes.

His Baa-chan had suggested he refrain from going to the academy for a few days, and his mother had stopped taking missions again so she could spend the days with him and monitor his health.

Kushina was in the kitchen cooking up a meal for her and her son, her son, she thought sadly. She was very worried about him, she could see that his was not getting enough sleep lately and was getting paranoid of his surroundings and she knew the reason behind it, everyone did. Tsunade had suggested that she wait for him to come to her and tell her about his sleeping problems, however she was getting impatient, her motherly instincts were demanding, screaming, for her to help her distressed son but she had held strong and had not yielded. She looked outside through the window of the kitchen and saw her son sitting on the swing absentmindedly pushing himself, instantly her will broke

'Screw Tsunade, my baby needs me!' She shouted in her mind. She stopped what she was doing and walked outside, making her way towards her son with a determined look on her face.

"Naru-chan" Naruto almost jumped in fright when he heard her voice.

"Kaa-san!?" he said in surprise, Kushina nodded her head with a smile and moved behind him and gently started pushing him.

"Is something wrong Naruto, something you might want to talk about?" she asked carefully not mentioning what it was she was referring to. Naruto heisted before he shook his head. Kushina inwardly sighed, he was going to need a bit more push.

"You Know Naru-chan, when people are having problems with something, talking with someone usually helps. Even I at times talk to your Tou-san when I have problems just like he does the same thing when he has problems" Naruto looked up at her in surprise

"You do?" she nodded her head to him, before she smiled and stopped pushing him, moving in front of him she kneeled to his level and took both his small hand into hers, giving him a warm motherly look and in a very soft gentile voice she spoke

"I do, now Naru-chan tell your Kaa-chan what's been troubling you" Naruto looked at his lap seeing his hands being covered by his mothers, he was silent for a while

"I can't sleep" he said lowly, but Kushina heard him

"Why is that, why can't you sleep?" she pressed on

"Every time I try to sleep-"he stopped there and took a small breath"- I keep on seeing the dead person always looking at me and I end up not sleeping..." He finished with his head still facing down, and a small tear dropped and fell on his hands, Kushina instantly hugged him.

"Shhhh Naru-chan" he continued to cry for a few more minutes before coming down enough for Kushina to talk to him.

"You know, I too reacted the very same way you did when I first killed someone" she began, rubbing the remains of his tears with her hand

"Y-You did?"

"Yes , and do you know what your grandmother said to me at that time" Naruto shook his head

"She said when you kill someone, remind yourself why you did it, was it for money?, Revenge? Or was it to protect the ones you hold precious in your heart?. Form your own nindo and always follow it no matter what"

"Your own Nindo?" he said softly

"Yes, a nindo is a rule you live by, your own ninja way"

"What's your Nindo Kaa-san?" Naruto asked curiously

"I never go back on my words and will always protect my family at all costs" she said passionately before standing up and kissing him on the forehead and walking back towards the house, her work was done.

'My own Nindo huh?'

 **LATER THAT DAY**

Kushina was sitting on the kitchen table writing up some seals on scrolls to pass the time and stopped what she was doing when she heard some small footprints making their way towards her. She looked up from her scroll and saw her son standing on the door nervously, she raised a single eyebrow at that

"Kaa-san, I was wondering...if you please...allowmetogotheuchihaclanlibary" she blinked a couple of times and slowly thought about what he had said 'Kaa-san, I was wondering if you could please allow me to go to the Uchiha clan library' instead of exploding like Naruto expected her to, Kushina's eyes narrowed at him.

"And prey tell why you want to go that library" Naruto shifted a bit before he responded

"I thought about what you said earlier about forming my own Nindo and came up with one of my own" Kushina nodded her head wondering where he was getting at, and also wanting to hear type of nindo he had come up with" My nindo is that I will become the strongest ninja in the world and protect my family and precious people with my very life!" Kushina gave him a proud smile

"I'm very proud of you Naru-chan, but that still does not explain why you want to go to the Uchiha clan library" She said with her eyes softening a bit.

"Um since I want to become very strong, I want to master my sharingan to help me become stronger and the only place I can learn how to use it is in that library" Naruto responded. Kushina looked at him and thought about telling him about Kakashi and asking him to help him with his Sharingan but decided against it, 'It will help him learn the value of hard work 'She thought to herself

"I will allow you to go-"Naruto was about to celebrate when she cut him off"-BUT you will only go there for ONE hour and after attending the academy tomorrow" she finished in tone of finality. Naruto visibly deflated at that but gave her a smile before going to his room

"Thank you Kaa-san!" Naruto shouted back at his mother, as he excitedly made his way to his room. He had to prepare for the academy tomorrow.

 **AT THE ACADEMY THE NEXT MORNING**

Naruto walked into the academy building with his sisters beside him, his head was covered by the hood of his jersey. Some of the students, those who saw him were either giving him looks of admiration, some were giving looks fear and some looks of envy, he paid no mind to them and continued his way to his class. When he entered inside the classroom everyone became silent, all their attention and eyes fixed on his form. He made his way to the back of the class where he usually sat.

Sitting down he glanced at his only friend who was sitting beside him, wanting to see his reaction. Shino looked at him and nodded his head at him.

"Welcome back" Shino said with his usual stoic face

"Thanks" Naruto responded with a small grin on his face.

Naruto nodded his head back at him and looked back to the front of the class where their sensei had just entered and was now teaching. A small smile made its way across his face. Shino for all his quietness was a very good friend, he did not judge him like all the other students, and instead he just accepted him for him, no questions asked, a true friend.

 **AFTER THE ACADAMY**

Instead of going straight home, Naruto started walking towards another sector of Konoha. His sisters had asked him where he was going but he had just told them he would back later, they had tried to convince him to take them with him but his mother had come to his rescue and convinced them to let him go alone.

As Naruto walked towards the Uchiha district he was well aware of the ANBU following him, ever since he had woken up from the hospital he had been able to 'feel' people or so to speak and knowing his father, his grandmother and his mother, he wouldn't put it past them to have some ANBU tail his every footprints. The Uchiha district was quite far from the village so it took a little while to reach it.

Arriving at the Uchiha district, Naruto made his way to the clan Heads house, passing the many Uchiha's on the way, he was bit surprised at the many respectful looks of approval he was getting from many of them, though there were that few that were giving angry and disapproval looks. He arrived at the house that was in the middle of the clan compound, it was several times bigger than the other houses and more specious. He knocked on the door and stopped knocking when he heard a feminine voice respond

"Coming" he waited for a few seconds before he heard the door open, the person to open it was a woman with long straight black hair and black eyes. She was wearing a purple blouse with a red skirt and a yellow apron, she looked around in confusion before her eyes landed on the small red haired boy on her doorstep. She blinked in surprise before she smiled warmly at him

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked, opening the door widely for him to come in.

"Good afternoon Mikoto oba-san" Naruto started after coming into the house " I was wondering if I could speak with Fugaku-sama" Mikoto looked about to ask what it was that he wanted to speak with her husband for but stopped when she heard her husband walk down the stairs. She looked back and saw said Husband walking down the stairs, and looked as though he had heard everything.

"Naruto, follow me into my study, where can speak in private" Fugaku said seriously glancing at his wife who had the decency to blush. Naruto said northing and followed him upstairs to the study.

 **IN THE STUDY**

Naruto sat nervously watching as Fugaku look at him with a very curious gaze, after what seemed like an eternity for Naruto Fugaku finally spoke

"You wanted to see me" it was not a question, Naruto nodded his head a bit before speaking

"Fugaku-sama I would like to ask you to grant me permission to enter the Uchiha clan library" for a long time Fugaku was silent making Naruto get nervous

"Why would I grant you such a privilege, many of our Clan's secretes are documented within the library" Fugaku said seriously with his eyes narrowed

"I understand that, but ever since I awakened my **Sharingan,** I have been reading on how best to use it, however most of the things I've read is but common knowledge" Naruto said, Fugaku agreed with him on that point, most if not all the clans keep the knowledge of their techniques a secret to anyone but their clan members, so he was not that all surprised that Naruto had come to him seeking to access their clan library. Though he had expected the young boy to come on a far latter date, not at this age, not whilst he was still so young.

'Allowing him to access the library will possibly gain us a favour with the Hokage and will look good on our image if the boy keeps coming here...not to mention the clan elders would bitch on if they learned that I refused him' Fugaku thought, he looked at Naruto for a few more seconds and smirked a bit when he saw him shift in his seat in nervousness.

"The library is at the far end of the compound..." His gave Naruto his answer, his face still serious "and remember, what you learn within the library should never be disclosed to anyone else" he finished, leaking a small amount of KI at the end and putting an extra emphasis on 'never'

"I won't!" Naruto blurted out and blushed in embarrassment when he realised what he had said/done.

"Make sure you don't" Fugaku replied in a slightly amused tone, and indicated for Naruto to leave.

"Thank you Fugaku-sama" Naruto said bowing his head and walking out of the room. When he opened the door he was surprised to find Sasuke falling inside, he had been listening in on them, Naruto realised. He looked at the downed figure of Sasuke and stretched out his hand out to help him up, however Sasuke just huffed and ignored his hand and stood up on his own. Naruto blinked then shrugged his shoulders before walking out, he gave Sasuke one last curious look and saw said boy giving him an angry and jealous look, he blinked again and walked out

'What's his problem?'

"Come in Sasuke and close the door behind you" Sasuke gulped when he heard father say that.

 **WITH NARUTO**

Arriving at the library Naruto walked inside the building and was surprised to find an inscription on the door

' **Only those of true Uchiha blood can access the knowledge within these walls, the ability to understand our knowledge is hidden within those of Uchiha blood'** he stopped to think for a while before walking inside.

Inside the library he saw several sections branched into 3 different parts

"HISTORY, SHARINGAN, JUTSU" he read out loud, he almost jumped at the jutsu section but stopped himself, 'first things first' he thought. Walking towards the SHARINGAN section, he searched for the book he was looking for and found it...on the very top part of the shelf. He almost screamed out in frustration when he realised that he was far too short to reach the book he needed. He was about to go and find someone to help him when, a tall figure reached for the book and looked at it before handing it to him.

He accepted the book and looked at the person who had given it him and saw a teenage boy who looked to be at least 15 years old. The boy had short, unkempt, black hair and was wearing a high-collared dark-coloured outfit with a tanto strapped on the right side of the back of his shoulders.

"Thanks" Naruto thanked the young teen who smiled at him

"It's no problem, I'm Shisui by the way" the now named Shisui introduced himself

"Naruto" Naruto introduced himself already knowing that Shisui knew who he was, pretty much everyone knew who he was. Shisui looked at him quizzically as though there was something he wanted to say but held back.

"Well I must be on my way, it was nice meeting you Naruto-san" Shisui said turning around and stopped for a second when he heard Naruto's small reply.

"Nice meeting you too Shisui-san" he smiled and continued walking.

After seeing an empty table, Naruto walked towards the empty seat and sat down. He opened the book and after skimming through the contents page looking for the information he wanted, Naruto found the page number listed under **Abilities.**

He opened the page and was surprised to find it blank, thinking back to the inscription on the door, he activated his **Sharingan** and was both pleased and surprised when the words in the book materialized right before his very eyes. He briefly wondered how they had done that before continuing on and started reading.

'The Sharingan grants the user the user several ocular powers-'

When Naruto finished reading he looked at the clock and was he saw made his eyes widened in shock and horror, 3 hours had passed. Not even bothering to close the book or put it on the shelf, he bolted out of the library like he was on fire. It was already dark out-side he noticed in alarm.

'Kaa-chan is going to kill me!' he shouted in his mind as he ran as fast as his small legs could take him.

Arriving at the house he slowed down, took a few breaths to calm himself down, and slowly made his way inside the house. He slowly opened the door and almost squeaked when the first thing he saw was the angry image of his mother standing a few feet from the door with her hands crossed and her left foot angrily tapping the ground.

"Evening Kaa-chan" he began nervously

"Naruto-kun" Kushina said sweetly...too sweetly

"Y-Yes K-Kaa-chan" Naruto stuttered out, taking a step back and almost cried out in horror when he realised that the wall was right behind him and there was nowhere else for him to run to. His eyes almost watered when her hair started raising and swaying in a nine tail-like pony tails, her eyes gaining a glow-like image.

"How long did you say you would go for?" Kushina asked taking a slow predatory step towards him.

"1-1 h-hour" her angry/murderous look increased tenfold and Naruto could swear he saw his life flash right in front of him.

"And how long did you take?" Naruto almost pissed his pants then and there

"T-three H-H-Hours" She took another step forward and Naruto tried fazing through the wall and running for his life. She finally reached him and faster than he could react, she grabbed him by the scruff of his jersey and raised him to her eye level with an amazing display of strength.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS!?, THE NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE STAY FOR KAMI KNOWS HOW LONG MAKE SURE YOU TELL SOMEONE!." She screamed out shaking the poor horror stricken boy like a rag doll "FROM NOW ON TILL I DECIDE WHEN, YOU ARE GROUNDED! NOW WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR Yourself?"She finned her rant and blinked when she saw him looking at her with a blank gaze with white form coming out from his mouth.

"Naruto?"Kushina shook him a few times wanting to get a reaction out of him. Kushina was about to run and take him to Tsunade when she turned around and saw everyone expect her other two children looking at her barely holding back their laughs, from the commercial scene between mother and son. Tsunade calmed herself and walked towards them, she placed her hand which was glowing green on Naruto's forehead

"Don't worry about him, his just unconscious, you should take him to bed" Kushina nodded her head and almost jumped to the stairs taking her son to bed. When she was out of sight Tsunade and Minato burst out laughing, Shizune's laugh was muffled by the sleeve she was holding to her face.

 **TIME SKIP; 2 YEARS LATER**

" **Fire style; Dragon Fire Jutsu!"** a large dragon made purely out of fire rushed towards the training dummies at the end of the small clearing and when it struck, an explosion sizeable to that of a hundred explosive tags going off at once, rang throughout the training ground. When the explosion calmed down only the charred ground remained of what were once three training dummies.

An 8 years old red haired boy could be seen smiling in accomplishment at the destruction caused by the fire dragon.

"YATTA! I finally mastered it!" Naruto said to himself loudly. Not much had changed about Naruto, he still wore the same outfit which he wore two years ago, and the only noticeable difference about him was that he was a few inches taller and instead of the two tomoe in each **sharingan** eye he now had three. Naruto had managed to fully mature his sharingan three months ago whilst having a taijutsu spar with his father, well a clone of his father to be precise.

He had been so excited about it that he had constantly kept it active for almost an entire month, only turning it off when he was about to sleep or when he was inside the house. His mother, getting rather annoyed, had thoroughly reprimanded him about showing off his abilities and how a real ninja would keep their abilities a secret to surprise their enemies. He had stopped showing it off after that.

Their parents had decided to tell his sisters a year before about his 'condition' to his sisters. They had taken it rather well and Hitomi had even gone as far as saying that no matter what anyone might say or do they would always love him and would see him as their brother no matter what.

All was not perfect in his life however, it never was, ever since that day two years ago when he had asked permission to enter the Uchiha clan library, Sasuke had started giving hateful glares and would always ask him to be paired with him during the taijutsu spars in class and when he lost, which was every time, he would become very angry and storm off. He did not know what his problem was and honestly he did not care, to him Sasuke was acting like a spoiled brat who couldn't take anyone being stronger than him.,

Another thing had happened at the academy, he did not know when or how it started one day, the day he would forever curse. A lot of the girls at the academy had decided that he had the best 'boyfriend material' and had suddenly developed a crush on him, leading to him having the one thing he had never dreamed of having...fan girls.

And the leader of said group was none other than Ino Yamanaka and her friend/ rival was the leader of the Sasuke fan club, Sakura Haruno. He wondered what had happened to her, from what he could remember she used to be such a quiet and shy girl but now, she was...different.

The one thing that happened that made him smile was that he had discovered a lot of jutsu in the Uchiha clan library. Apparently they were ranked by how much you had mastered the **Sharingan** , E-D ranked jutsu were accessible by those who activated the first stage of the **Sharingan** , C-B ranked jutsu were accessible to those who had manage to activate the second stage, B-A ranked jutsu were accessible to those who had fully matured their **sharingan.** Though he had tried reading the S-ranked section and found that he could not, which made him wonder if perhaps there was another stage of the **Sharingan** that people/he did not know about or maybe they were only accessible by a special password.

When he had told his parents about how he had access to C-B ranked justu from the library, both his parents had immediately stopped him from reading and trying to use those Ninjutsu, stating that it was too dangerous for him to attempt such dangerous jutsu at such an early age.

After a long session of him trying to convince them to allow him to try them{thank Kami for the puppy dog eyed jutsu} they agreed. Though they put up a few rules for him to follow, first he had to master 3 D-ranked jutsu before he could attempt any C-ranked jutsu, secondly he was only allowed to learn 5 C-ranked jutsu and would only be allowed to attempt a B-ranked jutsu after he had fully mastered all the C-ranked jutsu and getting an approval from both parents and lastly he was only allowed to learn 1 B-ranked jutsu. He had immediately hugged his parents and run off to quickly learn the required D-ranked jutsu.

So not to make their daughters feel left out, both parents had decided to teach them each a jutsu and teach them more should they master the jutsu that they had taught them.

And so after learning the three D-ranked jutsu which were, **Replacement jutsu, Clone jutsu** and the **fire style; cinder technique** which in all honesty did not take that long, about 3 weeks to master them all. He had told his parents and had gotten permission to learn the 5 C-ranked jutsu, surprisingly he had chosen all five of them to be fire techniques, for some reason he found fire Jutsu more appealing and much easier to master than other jutsu of different natures.

That is where we find Naruto now, having just fished mastering his third C-ranked jutsu which had taken him 2 months to muster. He looked at the sun and saw that it was just about set.

'Better go home before Kaa-san freaks out again' he thought to himself, and started back toward the village.

As he walked down the streets of Konoha he could not help but feel as though something was wrong, he quickened his pace to a jog to get home quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Naruto got home, he still could not shake the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, entering the house he was not all that surprised to get tackled to the ground by his sisters, he wondered when and if they would ever stop doing that.

"Good evening to you too Hitomi-chan, Hikari-chan" he said as he gently pushed the two giggling girls off him.

"Hello Naru-kun" Hitomi greeted him first with Hikari following after

"Hi Naru-kun" they grabbed his hands, each taking one and proceeded to drag towards the dining room where his mother and Shizune were seated chatting amongst themselves

"Good evening Kaa-chan, Nee-chan" both women turned their heads and their faces brightened when they saw the three little red haired children

"Hello there Naru-chan how was your day?" his mother asked after giving him a hug

"It was great, I finally managed to master the **Dragon fire technique!** " he said proudly, his mother blinked in surprise before kissing him on the forehead, much to his chagrin and her amusement.

"Well then congratulations, how about we go out for a little celebration, let's all go get ramen!" Kushina suggested happily, Naruto made a disgusted face and his sisters cheered "and pocky" she added after seeing his reaction

"Shizune is paying" she added walking out of the room with her children in tall, she laughed when she heard a small feminine shout

"Hey!"

 **The following Morning**

Like usual Naruto woke from his sleep groaning not wanting to get up, got into his usual clothes and walked downstairs. Only to find his older sister Shizune sitting on the table watching his sisters' gulf down 3 bowls of ramen each within seconds. Raising an eyebrow, usually it was their mother who sat with them every morning when they ate, he wondered where she was. A smile made its way across his face as he greeted everyone.

"Good morning" everyone looked at him and smiled

"Morning Naruto-kun/Naru-kun" their voices chorused back

"Where is Kaa-chan?" he asked Shizune

"She had to take care of something and will be back later today" Shizune responded and Naruto nodded his head in understanding, it wasn't like this was the first this had happened. His mother often left on important meetings or emergencies Shizune would baby sit them. Today was Saturday and there was no academy today so Naruto headed outside to play on the swings where he knew his sisters would soon join him.

 **LATER THAT DAY**

To say Naruto was shocked would have been an understatement, the Uchiha clan; one of the founding clans of Konoha, a clan known throughout the elemental Nations for their nin/gen/tai/shuriken jutsu prowess had been wiped out, in a single night, by one man!.

Itachi Uchiha had somehow managed to kill off his whole clan including his family and had managed to escape before anyone managed to realise what he had done. To kill an entire clan in the spun of a few hours at 16 years old, that made Naruto shudder, how strong and how ruthless was Itachi to be able to kill his own family and hundreds others.

His head could not get around how a single person had managed to accomplish such a feet, killing an entire clan, in a village filled by ANBU and jonin alike monitoring the village regularly and yet he had done it. A small amount guilt started building within, he had felt that something was wrong the previous day but he had ignored it, maybe if he had told someone they would have checked

'NO!' he shouted in his mind, it was not his fault! How was he supposed to know that something like this would happen, he was only eight for crying out loud. That's what he told himself trying to convince himself that there was nothing he could have done. He curled in his bed hearing his mother's whimpers through the walls as she mourned her best friend's death.

Maybe he should have something, then things might have turned out differently.

 **TIME SKIP 4 YEARS LATER**

 **ACADEMY**

"Ok class settle down" Iruka stated loudly but no one seemed to have heard him as they were all preoccupied with their own conversations, getting irritated his heard enlarged in a comically large way and on top of his lungs he shouted.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRATS!" his voice boomed throughout the entire class, everyone became silent and Iruka continued

"Thank you, now as was a about say today is the day where some and hopefully all of you will pass and receive the rank of genin" he saw many students giving each other confident looks and the majority of them showing a lot of excitement" however before you can be ranked a genin you will have to pass the graduation exam, the exam will consist of three phases, the first portion will be a written exam [ AWW!], the second will be a taijutsu spar and the final part will be a Ninjutsu test, where you will be asked to the three Ninjutsu you were taught here at the academy" the once confident looks of some of the students had turned to that of uncertainty and nervousness

"YAHOO! This is going to be piece of cake, right Akamaru" a browned heard boy wearing a grey hooded fur-lined coat with a white small dog on top of his head said, the little dog barked in agreement making the boy smirk confidently

"Quiet down Kiba! Ok everyone you may begin when I place the question paper on your desk"

ONE HOUR LATER

"Ok everyone put your pencils down and please line up outside for the second portion of the exam" when the students got outside they found Mizuki standing inside of a ring, with circle drown on the ground by white chalk. He beckoned for the students to separate into two groups, boys and girls

"Ok then for a pass you will have to last for 3 minutes within this ring, I will increase my speed as time goes on, the time limit is 10 minutes" everyone nodded their heads, the first person to go against Mizuki was a civilian girl by the name of Ami

"Watch me Naruto-kun" she shouted, making said boy shiver in slight fear, he had had many close encounters with that girl. She with her two lackeys would often chase him, wanting to get a date or sometimes [shiver] a kiss. Fortunately thanks to his prior training he was much faster and had more stamina than them and always managed to escape from their clutches. His best friend Shino turned out to be a great buffer for fan girls as they found him wired and creepy and would always run away or avoid him, they would leave Naruto alone as long as he was with him.

When the match began Ami seemed to be doing great but after 3 minutes her stamina had run out and she had forfeited the match, ending with a time of 3 minutes and 43 seconds

[A/N; I'm just going to skip the matches and just give you the results]

Ami 3:43, Haruno Sakura 3:10, Yamanaka Ino 3:56, Hyuuga Hinata 5:13, Namikaze Hikari 7:53, Namikaze Hitomi 8:01 after that Naruto zoned out, not at all interested in the other matches. There was a 15 minutes break as Mizuki regained his energy before it was the boy's turn.

Aburame Shino 5:33, Akimichi Choji 4:12, Inuzuka Kiba 7: 22, Namikaze Naruto 9:34, Nara Shikamaru 3:00(everyone including Naruto sweat dropped).

"Ok students the final portion of the exam will start in the 30 minutes times, be sure be in class when the bell rings" Iruka stated before going back to the class and marking the answers to the first portion of the exam. Naruto sighed when he saw Ino giving him a wink; he walked to his usual spot where he set with Shino

After the 30 minutes lunch break had passed all the students returned to their class and waited for the final part of the graduation exam.

"Shino Aburame-"and so each student were called to do the 'Academy 3' as they were dubbed, surprisingly all the students passed the exam and proudly wearing their new Konoha forehead protector

"Congratulations all of you for passing, your teams will be announced in a week's time, see you then" Iruka looked at his class one more time and for a second saw all the students transform into their young 6 years form and seven year olds, he blinked and saw that they were back to their normal 12 years old

'Must have been something in my eye' he thought as he walked down the whole, not noticing the single tear sliding down his face.

 **One Week Later**

Naruto looked at his sensei and was a bit surprised not to see Mizuki-sensei with him, be blinked when he remembered hearing his parents talk about how someone had tried to break into the Hokage's library and steal the **scroll of seals** and had been caught by ANBU before he could even break in. He inwardly huffed 'Only a fool would try to steal something as important as that scroll and not think it would be guarded'

"Unfortunately Mizuki won't be with us today he had...ehm...a mission to go to" Iruka announced, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Instantly everyone perked at the mention of a mission and Iruka inwardly cursed

"What kind of mission sensei?" Sakura was the one to ask

"Ehm...a secret mission, sorry I can't tell you about it, it is against the law to disclose important mission statement" he sighed in relief when he saw that all the students believed him...well almost all the students, Shikamaru was asleep, Shino's face was stoic as ever so he really couldn't tell and Naruto was looking at him with a raised eyebrow showing he clearly did not believe him **'** of cause his father is the son of the Hokage so he must know the truth' he glanced at Naruto's siblings and raised an eyebrow when he saw they, like the rest of the class believed his excuse' though that doesn't explain why they believe me'

"Anyways I will now announce the teams, Team 1-" Naruto stopped listening then and instead chose to rest his head a bit on the desk and dosed off. It was Shino who noticed that his friend was sleeping and woke up

"I believe that our names are to be called, you should pay attention" Shino said after Naruto had woken up

"Thanks" he mumbled under his breath

"-Team seven under the leadership of Kakashi Hatake will consist of Haruno Sakura, Namikaze Hikari and Inuzuka Kiba, Team eight under Kurenai Yuhi will consist of Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Namikaze Naruto, team nine is still in circulation so team 10 will consist of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji "Naruto blinked 'What about Hitomi?'

"Due to there being an extra student left without a team, they will be apprenticed by one of the jonin and will join other teams regularly" Iruka answered their question before they could ask him. Everyone looked at Hitomi who looked dejected at not being placed in the same team with any or her siblings or any of her friends

"Hitomi, your jonin sensei will be waiting for you at training ground 14, as for the rest of you, your jonin sensei will be here to collect you in one hour, good luck and remember your teamwork" and with that Iruka left the class.

After Iruka had left all the new genins got out of the class and sat with their new teammates trying to establish a friendly relationship amongst themselves and get to know each other better.

 **WITH TEAM EIGHT**

Team eight sat on the bench where Naruto had first met Shino, this had become their usual meeting place to sit during the breaks. They sat there in a very awkward silence as neither team members were willing to say anything first. Surprisingly it was Shino who broke the silence

"I believe it would be in our best interest to introduce ourselves. Why? To better know each other and know our strengths and weakness" the other two members of team eight nodded their heads in agreement

"My name is Shino Aburame, I like learning about new insects, looking after my hive and Naruto-san, I dislike those who kill insects and people who show prejudice towards my clan members. My dream is to one day become the clan head and make my clan proud. I specialise in tracking and mid-ranged fighting" Shino finished not once showing an outside emotion, he looked at Hinata and she knew he wanted her to introduce herself, she gulped before nervously speaking up.

"Hi, my name is Hyuga Hinata, I like cinnamon rolls, my family and my friends, I dislike people who look down on others and senseless violence, my dream is to one day become a respected Kunoichi and rejoin my family. I specialise in tracking and I a short range fighter" she finished and bowing her head at the very end. Naruto looked at them for a bit and inwardly sighed when he saw Shino glaring at him from behind his glasses, he knew what he was about to do. Sighing inwardly again he spoke

"My name is Namikaze Naruto, I like my family, my friend Shino, training and pocky, I dislike those who hurt my family, friends and those who make fun of pocky, my dream is to surpass my father all the previous Hokage's, I specialise in close and mid ranged fighting" Naruto introduced himself lastly. They sat there for a while the uncomfortable atmosphere lifted after their introductions, the bell rang and the new team made their way to the class and meet their new sensei

Inside the classroom, after a minute of waiting the jonin sensei's of each team started coming in and taking their genins with them. After the jonin sensei of team 6 had left with his genins, the door opened and in walked a young woman with long black hair that reached her upper back she had very distinctive red eyes that looked almost like the Sharingan with a ring in them, though without the tomoes. She was wearing a red mesh armour blouse with only the left sleeve visible, which resembled bandages with a pattern on it similar to thorns. Her hands and upper thighs were wrapped in bandages, ultimately she was a very beautiful woman, and Kiba who had seen her had whistled loudly and even drooled at her form.

"Team 8 come with me" she called out seriously with a stoic face and turned around to walk out of the class not before giving Kiba a very cold glare as she walking out, with team 8 close behind her.

 **TRAINING GROUND EIGHT**

Team 8 stood in front of their new jonin sensei who was standing in front of them looking at all of them with a critical eye, she held her gaze for another few seconds before she smiled at them and gave them all an approving smile.

"Ok team, since you have already introduced yourselves-"all their eyes widened, including Naruto 'how?' "-I will introduce myself, my name is Kurenai Yuhi, I like coming up with new genjutsu techniques and hanging out with my friends, I dislike perverts and people who think Genjutsu is inferior to other techniques, my dream is to one day became a world renounced genjutsu mistress. As a jonin I have many abilities but my speciality lies within genjutsu"

"I am going to tell you now that none of you are genin...yet" she smirked a bit when she saw the young genins almost shout out in shock but held it back

"You said 'yet' does that mean there is something else required for us to do in order to became genin" Naruto asked with his eyes narrowed a bit, Kurenai's smirk grew

"Very good observation" She praised him before continuing with her speech

"You are right there is something else that you have to do in order to truly become genin. You are not told this at the academy but there is an additional test that each jonin gives to their genin to determine whether they are ready to be genin or should spend another year at the academy, each test differs from jonin to jonin"

"What kind of test are you going to give us sensei?" Hinata asked nervously

"I'm glad you asked" she said taking out a hand watch and placing it on the ground, they all looked at her in confusion

"Your test is to locate and detain me within one hour, should the time run out and you have not done so you will fail and be sent back to the academy" she said seriously

"Your test begins. NOW!

'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Beta reader; YokoNoDara

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

"Your test begins...NOW!" As soon as those came out from her mouth, she disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The three academy graduates looked at each other, not saying a word.

"Hinata, can you tell me if you can see her?" Naruto asked taking command of the team

" **Byakugan!"** Hinata shouted, the veins around her eyes bulged and her pupil less eyes gained a more defined look. A second later her eyes widened a bit before she spoke up

"She's hiding inside of a tree, 100 meters north from here"

"We need to come up with a plan. If we were to go against her separately we'd fail...Why? She is a Jonin, has more experience than us and not to mention we are all freshly out of the academy" Shino explained, and both teammates could not help but agree at that sound logic. They stood there in silence once more, each thinking on how best to best to approach the situation.

"If I can distract her, Shino you can drain her chakra with your insects and Hinata when Shino has drained her chakra and she is disoriented you can get in close and finish her off with your **Gentle Fist"** It was a sound plan, but of course northing ever went right on the first try.

Hinata looked a bit startled when Naruto mentioned what her role would be. Naruto glanced at her through the corner of his eye, 'She's nervous' he thought. That was not good, when people were nervous they tended to hesitate and when people hesitated they put their team in danger. He sighed inwardly, Kami he hated doing this, and he was not good at helping people emotionally.

'Where are Hitomi and Hikari when you need them?' he groaned inwardly. His sisters were more open with their emotions than he was, and stilling his resolve he forced a smile

"Don't worry Hinata-san, we'll pass this test, as long we work together as a team" he said confidently

"Naruto is right, as long as we work together, as a team, we will pass" Shino added, Hinata looked at her new teammates and seeing how confident and supportive her teammates were being almost made her want to cry. She looked at them and with a determined look in her eyes she nodded her head

"H-Hai!" she said trying to sound as confident as she could be.

"Has she moved?" Naruto asked seriously, turning back to the matter at hand. Hinata activated her **Byakugan** once more and shook her head.

"No she's still hiding in the same place" They looked at each other once more before jumping into the trees and headed towards their sensei

 **WITH KURENAI**

Kurenai hid patiently inside of a tall oak tree, she knew that her students would easily find her, which was the whole point. She knew that her students would easily find her, which was the whole point. She would test their tracking and observe their team work skills, if any. She felt a strong chakra signature heading towards her and was disappointed since the person was alone. 'No teamwork' she thought. A red haired figure landed on the ground a few metres in front of the tree she was in.

'He's either very arrogant in thinking he can take me on his own, or the other two are hiding somewhere...' Her eyes narrowed as she noticed two other chakra signatures hiding closely 'It's probably the later'. Going through a few hand seals she looked at her target and smirked

" **Demonic Illusion; False Surrounding"**

Naruto landed on the ground, where he could sense Kurenai hiding in the tree in front of him. His sensory ability limited him to 70 metres (230 feet) only, when he had first discovered he could sense people. He had tried to develop it more in order to extend the range, but honestly he never got around to it. He was either busy with trying to master his **sharingan** or learning the Fire Jutsu from the Uchiha Clan library. So the time to properly learn and master his sensory ability never came, thus the limited sensory range.

He was a bit surprised when the environment suddenly changed and instead of standing in front of the tree in a forest he found himself standing in his old parent's house and it was night time.

'And to finish it off' Kurenai thought, going through a few hand seals once more

" **Demonic Illusion; Vision of Hell"** She whispered and waited to see the results of her Jutsu

Naruto found himself lying on the ground, with a kunai sticking in his stomach, and his sisters crying over his bleeding form. His eyes widened in horror 'It can't be!'. The two men slowly descended upon his oblivious sisters, and ever so slowly raised their kunai and in slow motion plunging their kunai into his sisters' back. Their eyes widened, and slowly the life in them dimmed until they were dull blue instead of their bright youthful (*shiver*) crystal blue.

He let out an inhuman scream, "AHHHHHHH!" before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he promptly fell to the ground, unconscious.

Inside the tree Kurenai's eyes widened a bit, before narrowing in suspicion, 'That shouldn't have been that easy, from what I read Naruto is the most talented student in his graduation class. He should have been able to break free from that genjutsu easily...more importantly why didn't he activate his **sharingan**?' Her suspicions were proven correct when her instincts told her to dodge. Instantly she jumped away from the branch where she was standing on and a second later 5 kunai struck the area where she had been hiding.

She looked around trying to pinpoint where the attack had come from and found no one. She looked at the downed form of Naruto and was surprised when he crumbled into dust. 'An **earth clone'** She thought both surprised and impressed.

"PHSSSSS-"That was the only warning she got before the branch where she had moved to, in order to avoid the kunai, exploded from the use of several explosive the tags. When the smoke cleared, only a little piece of a log could be seen, indicating a substitution.

An unscathed Kurenai crouched on a new branch, looking at were the explosion had gone off. 'That was close.' Not close enough to have seriously hurt her but close. 'He's good...' She thought. Looking around, trying to locate the young red haired boy, she could feel several chakra signatures surrounding the area she occupied 'Very good.' He was using clones to hide his presence and was attacking from multiple angles. She looked up at the sun, calculating that only 27 minutes had passed. 'Not much time left.'

"Time to take this up a notch" she whispered to herself, taking out a kunai

From his hiding spot, the real Naruto looked at his two teammates.

"Get ready, it's almost time. Hinata, as soon as you see an opening, attack." Ignoring the nervous nod she gave in return, Naruto jumped from their hiding spot and landed on the ground, in order to gain clear view for an attack. He closed his eyes and when he opened them a fully matured **sharingan** could be seen. He flashed through a few hand seals and taking a deep breath-

" **Fire Style; Fire Ball Jutsu!"** andblew out a huge ball of fire that easily tore through the forest. Upon reaching the tree where he had sensed Kurenai, the fire ball erupted in a huge fiery explosion that blew away many of the trees and surrounding landmass.

When she had felt him channelling a large amount of chakra in his lungs, Kurenai had done what her instincts had screamed for her to do, run away, and she had not regretted it. When the explosion had died down she was surprised at how much damage the explosion had caused

'And to think he is only a Genin...' Jumping down from the tree she was in, and now standing a few feet in front of him, she looked at him and was surprised to see him only a bit winded from all the Jutsu he had used so far. His Sharingan was spinning madly before slowing down. Now his slowly sharingan was looking at her, as though he was seizing her up 'But then again considering who he is and who his parents are...I shouldn't be all that surprised' Seeing as he was not going to initiate the attack, Kurenai held her kunai in a reverse grip and was gearing up to attack when she suddenly felt her strength being sapped away.

'W-What the-' She tried moving but found she could not, so she forcefully turned her head the side and saw Shino standing there, with his arms stretched and a horde of insects flying out from the sleeves of his jersey

"You're within my range of division..." She heard a soft voice whisper and easily recognized it as Hinata. Before she could even utter a single word "- **8 Trigrams: 32 palms,2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 PALMS!"** She felt her chakra being closed off and more of it being drained from her.

She blinked too surprised to even react. She had completely forgotten about the other two! Even worse, she had lost to a group of Genin. Fresh out the academy Genin! Her, a seasoned Jonin defeated by mere academy graduates!

This test was supposed to test how well they worked as team, and they were supposed to be in no shape or form expected to defeat her. She tiredly looked at Naruto, her strength almost completely drained from her, and he still had his Sharingan active looking at her expectantly. She had underestimated him. No, she had underestimated all of them...Kami If Anko learned that she had lost to a group of Genin, fresh Genin even, she would never hear the end of it. A smile made its way across her face

"Congratulations, you managed to both track and capture me. You exceeded my expectations and for that..." they all tensed "...You pass."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

...Ok not the reaction she was going for.

 **WITH HITOMI**

Hitomi grumpily made her towards training ground 14 with an angry pout on her face, it was not fair! She thought angrily stomping her foot on the ground. Why wasn't she placed with any of the other teams? Better yet why out of the entire academy students was she the one not to have a team? She was not even at the bottom of the class, far from it actually, sure written exams were not her strong point, but still she was ranked 4th in the class.

As she got closer and closer to the training ground where she would meet her to-be jonin sensei, Hitomi's mood turned sour and sour. Arriving at the training ground she almost screamed in frustration when she found the training ground empty and no sign of her jonin sensei

"Great, even my jonin sensei is not here" she grumbled loudly. Something hard hit her forehead, having not expected the attack, the object, which she identified as pebble, hit her head on. Bringing her hands to the now sore forehead, all her previous anger which had calmed down somewhat skyrocketed and much like her mother, she exploded.

"WHAT FUCK-"she started but froze when she looked up at who she was about to give a piece of her mind to "KAA-SAN!?". There standing on top of a brunch in a tree a few feet from her was Kushina Uzumaki, arms crossed with disapproval look on her face. Instead of her usual clothes she wore every day, her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with strands framing the sides of her face, she was also wearing standard konoha flack jacked, showing her position as a jonin, over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves.

"Language Hitomi" Kushina chided, jumping down from the tree she was standing on, she approached her still frozen daughter. Braking from her frozen stupor Hitomi pointed an accusing finger at her mother

"Your my jonin sensei!?" she shouted out obviously surprised, but who could blame her, it was not common that a parent teach their own child/ren for obvious reasons; for one the parent might avoid taking dangerous missions trying to protect their child, another reason which was the most important was that should their child get in danger the parent would instantly drop everything and try to save them, regardless of whether they were on an important mission or are guarding important cargo/client. So it was very, very rare for parents to lead their own children, especially in a hidden village like Konoha.

"Yes, but whenever we are on duty you refer to me as Kushina-sensei alright" Kushina explained ignoring her daughter's surprised yell; she had expected her to react like this after all. Hitomi just nodded dumbly, her mind still processing what was going on. Regaining some of her composer Hitomi asked the first question that came to her mind

"B-But your my Kaa-san" she stuttered out

"And now I'm your jonin sensei ttebane!" Kushina said excitedly, unconsciously adding her verbal tic at the end of her sentence, upon realising what she had said, she sweat drop and coursed under her breath. Turning serious Kushina looked at her daughter and spoke up

"Now Hitomi I'm sure you are wondering why you were the one chosen to not be in a genin team, more importantly, why I am your jonin sensei" seeing how serious her mother was, Hitomi gulped audibly and nodded her head

"What I'm about to tell you is very important and you should not tell anyone expect those people you really trust ok?" now Hitomi was worried, what could be possible be so important that she could not tell anyone but those she trusted and what did it have to do with her, something inside of her told her that whatever it was, she was not going to like it and her mother's serious demeanour helped confirm it.

"H-Hai" Hitomi responded nervously. Kushina took a small calming breath and taking a small moment to check if anyone was listening, founding no one and satisfied that nobody was close she spoke

"Please don't interrupt me until I finish ok?" Kushina said with her voice becoming softer, Hitomi did not respond, taking this as a cue to continue Kushina started talking.

"In the academy you were told that when the Kyuubi attacked the Third Hokage sacrificed himself using a fobiden jutsu to seal it within the Death God's stomach saving the village" she paused and Hitomi hesitantly nodded her head not understanding what any of that had to do with her. Kushina took another deep breath and continued

"That is not the truth-"Hitomi gasped

"What?" she was about to continue saying more however her mother's glare quickly shut her up

"As I was saying, that is not true, it is impossible for a mortal to drag something as powerful as the Kyuubi into the Shanigami's stomach...so the Third Hokage did what he could at the time, sacrificing himself he sealed the Kyuubi into a new born infant, whose chakra path ways had not fully been formed..." she paused and looked directly into Hitomi's eyes "...he sealed the Kyuubi within you"

Silence, Hitomi froze, her face went blank no emotion could be seen on her face

The entire training ground became silent; the trees frozen not even the blow of the wind could be heard. Kushina could swear she head a leaf fall and hit the ground; the air became very tense, so tense it was almost suffocating. After what seemed like eternity, for Kushina, Hitomi finally reacted

"Seal it within me!?" she screamed out, her breath became laboured, and tears started gather in the corner of her eyes

"Why me?" she whispered out so slowly that Kushina almost did not hear her but she did. Taking a step closer Kushina hugged her daughter though Hitomi did not respond to the hug, her arms just hang to her sides, slowly her shoulders started to shake, the tears in her eyes started to freely flow down her face. Kushina just continued hugging her daughter as she continued to cry, not minding that her clothes were getting soaked from the tears. After a few minutes Hitomi finally calm down enough for Kushina to talk to

"He had no choice, the Kyuubi attacked so suddenly that none of us could've prepared for it, so the Third did what he could to save the village" Kushina explained and Hitomi, whom she was still hugging had retuned her hug sometime when she was crying, nodded her head

"What about the Kyuubi, will it ever brake out?" at this Kushina chuckled, Hitomi looked up from her position quizzically, wondering what she had said that made her mother laugh in a situation like this.

"Trust me the Kyuubi is safely sealed and won't break out, not only is it sealed with the strongest seal ever created but also both me and your father are fuinjutsu expects, so trust me when I say this the Kyuubi will never brake out" she said reassuringly. They continued talking with Hitomi asking questions about the Kyuubi and Kushina answering them trying her best to set her daughters fears. After about an hour of talking Hitomi asked the one question that was still confusing her

"Kaa-chan?"

"Mhh?"

"There's still one thing I don't understand though" Kushina raised an eyebrow

"Oh? What's that?"

"I get that the Kyuubi is sealed in me and everything, what I don't get however is why you are my jonin sensei" Kushina blinked and almost face palmed, how could she forget!. She laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment

"Hehehe sorry I forgot about that" Hitomi sweat dropped, seriously?

"The reason why I was chosen to be your jonin sensei is because I can help you control the Kyuubi's chakra" Hitomi eyes widened slightly

"You can!? How?" Kushina puffed her chest proudly and closing her eyes for a dramatic effect, a second later golden chakra chains burst out from the ground, they hang loosely in the air still connected to the ground. Hitomi could only stare mouth open doing a perfect impression of a gaping fish

"That's, that's sooo COOL!" she shouted with stars in her eyes, but then her awestruck expression turned to that of confusion

"That still doesn't explain how that will help me control the Kyuubi's chakra though" Kushina smirked

"These are chakra chains, they are only accessible to me and are nearly indestructible, they can be used for various purposes like direct combating or physically restraining targets, even tailed beast" she explained proudly. Hitomi's eyes widened slightly now understanding what her mother was saying, with her chakra chains she could restrict her when and hopefully never, she lost control.

"Wow, so only you can use them" Hitomi said with a frown on her face. Kushina looked at her daughters disappointed face with an understanding look on her face, she could understand were her daughter was coming from, if the situation were reversed she too would have been unhappy to learn that she couldn't do what her parents could do.

"Well technically not really, just because neither you or your sister and brother have not been able to use the same chakra chains as me doesn't mean you won't be able to one day" Kushina said trying to bring up Hitomi's spirits', instantly Hitomi's eyes had a hopeful glint in them

"Now then, normally I would have to give you an additional test to determine whether you are ready to be a genin or not but since there is only you and no one else I'll just skip the test" Kushina said off headedly much to Hitomi's joy.

"Now let's go get us a mission, since you are jutsu a genin will start with D-rank missions" she smirked, she couldn't wait to see the look on her daughters face when she discovered what D-ranked missions were truly about. Hitomi's earlier happiness was suddenly replaced by that of nervousness, she felt as though a thousand souls screamed out to her warning her for something that was to come.

"I can't wait for you to meet Tora" Kushina said evilly, Hitomi froze; her mother wasn't going make her do dangerous missions was she? And what/who the heck was Tora, whatever it was she was going to kick its ass! She was Hitomi Namikaze, her mother was one of the strongest woman in the world, her father was the Fourth Hokage and both her grandparents were two of the three legendary sannin, nothing could scare her, especially not this Tora person/thing...poor Hitomi, if only she knew

 **LATER AT THE SENJU COMPOUND**

A tired and battered Hitomi walked into the senju compound with an angry snarl on her face, which had several claw marks and a blue swelling eye, upon seeing her Shizune rushed to her in worry. However Hitomi just stomped past her muttering something about evil cats. Shizune looked at Kushina quizzically

"What was that about?" Kushina just chuckled humorously

"Tora" she said simply walking past Shizune who blinked before gaining an understanding look on her face which quickly turned into that of sympathy. Tora aka the Hell cat was known by nearly every ninja in Konoha who had the unfortunate luck of meeting her, even Shizune had had her run with that rebellious cat and till this date, just the mention of Tora made her cringe, she unconsciously reached for her face rubbing phantom wounds that had long been inflicted by Tora when she had tried to catch her back then. Shaking her head in sympathy Shizune continued what she had been doing before.

 **THE FOLLOWING MORNING**

It was early in the morning, the sun's rays barely passing over the, mountain, the dew on the leaves and grass was still visible, and team seven was waiting impatiently for their jonin sensei to arrive

"WHERE THE HECK IS THIS GUY!?" Kiba screamed out stomping his foot on the ground in frustration

"FOR THE 100TH TIME KIBA, .KNOW" Sakura shouted back

"I mean not only did he arrive 3 hours late yesterday and gave us some lame excuse about why he was late, he also told us to be here at 5 am and still doesn't show up, what kind of jonin does that!?...man now I wish I had been placed in the same team with Naruto and Shino, at least their jonin was on time, not only that but she is very and I mean very hot" he ended his runt with a drool at the end only to receive a fist to the face, courtesy of an angry fuming Sakura

"PERVET!" she shouted in female fury, sending the drooling Kiba flying and hitting a tree. Surprisingly a second later he was up and in Sakura's face

"What the hell you crazy bitch, that hurt" faster than he could blink a fist hit him on top of his head sending him crushing into the unforgiving hard ground

" . .call,me?" Sakura asked darkly putting an extra emphasis on each word with her head down and her hair covering her face. Kiba who was now lying on the ground did not see this and mumbled a response that sealed his fate.

"B-Bitch" Sakura exploded, she started punching the still downed Kiba into the ground until half his body was buried deed into the ground and his legs raised high into the air, the only sign to show that he was still alive was the constant twitching of his legs. Dusting herself Sakura huffed and turned around to see a whimpering Akamaru, whom upon seeing that she was looking at him, run away as fast as his little legs could carry him. Sakura smirked and walked towards the other female in their team and her smirk turned into a frown when she saw Hikari

Hikari had not been paying attention to any of her teammates since arriving at the training ground, her mind her was preoccupied with something else, more specifically what their parents had told them about Hitomi last night. It had been a shocker to her and her brother when they learned that Hitomi was a jinchuriki of the kyuubi no less.

At first she had been afraid that sooner or later the kyuubi would break free and kill them all, however her father had quickly intervened and put her fears to rest by explaining to them how the seal was safe and the chances of the kyuubi braking free being impossible. After that the three children had spent some time talking to each other, mostly her and Hikari, before going to bed.

But Hikari did not sleep, something kept her up for the majority of the night, as stupid and ridiculers as it might sound Hikari was jealous, not for not being the one to get the Kyuubi sealed within her mind you, no Hikari was jealous because unlike Naruto and Hitomi she did not receive some kind of curse/power upon birth.

As silly as might may sound she felt left out, when she was told that Naruto had been injected with the DNA of Madara and Hashirama, she had felt sorry for her brother and that had been that, now however her sister too had had the Kyuubi sealed within her, and that changed everything

She now felt like the odd men out, she-

"Hikari!"

"Huh?" was her intelligent reply, she saw the worried looked on her friend's face and wondered for how long she had been thinking for

"I've been calling you for over a minute now, are you feeling ok?" Sakura asked worriedly, her personality in direct contrast to what it had been like a few minutes ago.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just have something on my mind that's all" Hikari said off headedly. Sakura looked at her friend with narrowed eyes before frowning

"Ohk, if your sure" Hikari just nodded her head

"So how long do you think sensei is going to make us wait for?" Sakura asked changing the subject. Hikari's brows frowned a bit and she sighed loudly and hit her forehead with her hand

"How I could forget, Kakashi is always late for everything, Kaa-san is always complaining about his always late for every single thing"

"So how long is he usually late for" Sakura asked, he couldn't be that bad could he?

"3 hours" Hikari groaned out

"We might as well get comfortable" Sakura said in a defeated tone, walking towards a tree nearby and slumping down with Hikari right behind her.

 **THREE HOURS LATER**

"Yo, sorry I'm late guys, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around" Kakashi said appearing in a smoke explosion with an eye smile. Not hearing anything he curiously opened his lone eye uncovered eye and sweat dropped at what he saw. Hikari and Sakura were snoozing away under a tree and Kiba, he had to double take at that, the top section of Kiba was buried into the ground and his dog, Akamaru, was fruitlessly trying to dig him out.

"What a very...interesting team"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

How Strong Am I

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

 **So I've been thinking about it and I came up with List of summons, please vote/choose one, the one with the most votes will be the summon he gets. Please give your suggestions now, I plan on giving it to him soon.**

 **SUMMONS= fox, Wolf, Raven, Phoenix, Eagles and dragons**

 **Last thing I want your help with, parings. Here is what I have in mind, vote for one...please**

 **PARINGS= Tamari, Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Yugito( younger)**

 **Special thanks to YokoNoDara for helping me out with this chapter.**

"Target is in my sight" a voice said on the radio

"Wait for the others to get within striking position" a female voice responded back. They were silent before another voice spoke up on the radio

"I-I can see the t-target" a few seconds and another voice spoke.

"I am within range"

"Ok then team 8...move in!" instantly the sounds of fighting/scrunching could be heard, there were a few shuffles before everything went silent

"Report"

"Target captured" an annoyed voice replied of the radio. Three figures walked out from the bushes, all of them with a few scratch marks somewhere on their bodies. Kurenai nodded head and looked away from her team, hiding the small laugh that was about to escape from her lips.

Team 8 walked into the Hokage's office with a fighting Tora being held tightly by a very annoyed Naruto, who looked just about ready to kill the struggling cat at any given second.

"Team 8 reporting in for a mission success Hokage-sama" Kurenai said bowing her head slightly and receiving a smile from the Hokage who nodded his head. A woman who had been seating on a chair in the office suddenly sprung up from her seat and with speeds that a normal civilian should not posses, plucks the now shaking Tora from Naruto and started to squeeze the life out of it with her hug.

'Now I understand why it was fighting to stay away so much'

'P-poor kitty

'BZZZZT! Shh I will not let her take any of you'

"Ohh my poor Tora, I was so worried, never run away from mama again" the woman cued, rubbing the poor cat to her face. Ignoring the scene in front of him, the Hokage addressed the team.

"Congratulations team 8, will you be taking any more missions?" Kurenai looked at her team; they were already done with today's training and needed some rest, catching Tora had not been easy.

"No Hokage-sama that will be all" the Hokage nodded his head and team 8 proceeded to walk out of the office.

"Ok team 8, that will be all for today" Kurenai said as they walked down the hall way. They all nodded their heads and upon exiting the Hokage building were about to go their separate ways when Shino spoke up.

"Naruto" Shino called out as Naruto was about to walk away. Naruto stopped and looked back at his teammates, they were still standing at the exit door, and raising an eyebrow he turned around and walked back to them.

"Yes?" Naruto responded when he was close to them

Hinata looked nervous and hesitated before speaking "We are going to eat at a restaurant and wanted to a-ask if you would go with us" she blushed at the end and look down to hide her blushing face.

For a few minutes Naruto was silent, he looked at his teammates a part of him wanted to go but another part of him reminded him that he had some training to do today, he was close to mastering that new Fire jutsu, maybe he could go out with them next time.

"I'm sorry...I can't, there is something I need to do today" Naruto said with a small sigh, earning a frown from his teammates

"Some other time then?" Shino said with a hopeful hint in his voice, he had been hoping that his best friend would come with them, lately he had been seeing less and less of him, this was his opportunity to spend some time with him.

"Yes...some other time" Naruto said and with that he walked away from his disappointed teammates. All three of them did not notice an invisible figure hidden behind a genjutsu watching them. Kurenai frowned as she looked at Naruto; her team was not bonding together as she had hoped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked towards the empty training ground he always used to get some private training. The training ground was near the uchiha clan compound, it was a small clearing surrounded by several trees, at the end of the clearing there was a lake. Closing his eyes only to open them a second later, though this time with his sharingan activated. He walked towards the centre of the clearing.

He closed his eyes once more, this time in concentration, taking in a few calming breath 'NOW!' he shouted in his mind, at speeds that would make a few jonin gape, he opened his eyes with his hands flashing through hand seals in a blur.

" **Fire Release; Hellfire Clap!"** at first northing happened, it seemed as though the jutsu had gone wrong but then the temperature in the area started to rise, a circle composed of pure fire formed on the ground surrounding Naruto before it rose until it was covering him completely. With a final 'CLAP' the wave of destructive fire spread out in a circle, searing through anything it came into contact with. The fire spread for about 9 metres from Naruto before burning out.

In the centre from where the fire had come from, an unscathed Naruto stood panting slightly looking at the destruction caused by his jutsu. The once beautiful green small clearing was now covered in black scorch marks and ashes from burned grass and a few shrubs.

'9 metres' Naruto thought with a slight frown on his face, the jutsu he had just done was an A-ranked chakra consuming defensive jutsu, from what he had read the diameter of the jutsu was 15 metres from the caster, so far the best he had been able to push for was 7 metres, 9 counting today.

Now one might wonder how and why Naruto knew an A-ranked jutsu, the reason was simple actually. When his parents had told him the limit amount of justu that he was allowed to learn, Naruto had made sure to copy as many jutsu as he could. It was not to spite his parents or anything, no, the reason he had done it is because, he had reasoned to himself that they might come a day and time when he would need to able to cast one of those jutsu, either to protect himself or his family. Call it paranoia but after that day they had almost been killed, he was not taking any chances

Thank Kami for the photographic memory of the sharingan; otherwise he would never have been able to remember any of those jutsu. He was thankful that he had been copying those jutsu because had he not he would never had been able to after the Uchiha clan had been massacred. The whole place had been locked and no one was allowed to enter the compound.

'All those jutsu and information lost' he thought sadly.

After mastering the jutsu he had chosen to learn, when his parents had given the chance to learn only a selected amount of jutsu, Naruto had decided to 'experiment 'or so to speak, with the other jutsu he had copied. It had started as more of an act of curiosity of a little boy wanting to see just how far he could go with what he knew, that soon turned into him wanting to master everything in his knowledge to not only make his dream a reality but to also protect himself and most importantly to protect his family.

Of cause his parents didn't know about what he was doing, so he had trained those jutsu in secret and he prayed to Kami that they never find out, especially his mother. There was a very, and I mean VERY few things that scared Naruto and those things were, Ghosts, if pocky was to ever be stopped produced but most of an angry Kushina.

CLAP, CLAP " I must say Naru-kun, I'm impressed" a voice said a few feet behind him, a voice he instantly recognised all too well. Naruto froze; his legs started shacking slightly, sweat poured down his forehead.

'It can't be! Kami let it not be her, anyone but her!' he prayed and with very much reluctance he slowly turned his head and what he saw made him whimper. There standing with a sweet devilish smile on her face was none other than his mother. He backed away from her, his heart now beating so fast and so hard he could actually hear it.

"So Naru-kun, mind telling me what that was?" Naruto gulped audibly, 'Kami must really hate me' he whimpered.

"Kaa-san, funny seeing you here, what can I do for you?" he chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Kushina inwardly laughed, she loved watching her son break from his usual serious exterior and actually acts like a normal child. That was why she made sure to get him as railed up as often as she could. She held her serious expression wanting to see for how long he would take before he broke.

"Nothing much, what was that?" she asked again pointing at the charred ground and adding a bit of KI to make him sweat even more.

Naruto wanted to shout out in frustration, of all the people to catch him why her. Why couldn't it be his father? His sisters? His grandmother? Anyone but her. How had she found him anyways, he had made sure to find the most private training ground around, he was sure that no one save a few ANBU and some members of the Uchiha clan members knew about this training ground. How had she gotten so close to him without his notice? His sensing range was not that wide but it was wide enough for him to notice when people are close.

'Well she is a jonin and an S-ranked kinoichi' he answered his own question. Calming down just enough to face her Naruto braced himself and spoke

"A jutsu?" he said testing the waters.

"I can see that, what kind of jutsu?" her KI increased slightly

"A-A fire jutsu?" a tick mark appeared on Kushina's forehead

"What kind of fire jutsu?"

"An A-ranked jutsu" Naruto admitted finally preparing himself for what he knew would be the scolding of his life, imagine his surprise when instead of shouting or a fist to the head his mother moved in front of him and gave him the biggest hug she had ever given him.

"W-What?" Naruto stuttered in surprise after she had let him go

"You mastered an A-ranked jutsu silly" she giggled "Not even I could do that when I was your age, Ohh this calls for a celebration, let me treat you to as many poky sticks as you want" Naruto's mind, which had shut down from shock, finally rebooted enough for him to talk

"But aren't you angry?" shouldn't she be angry? He had basically gone behind their backs and did what they had told him not to do, learn more jutsu.

"Of cause not, why would I be angry when my little boy has just done something as amazing as this?" she waved her hand indicating the damaged done by the fire

"I went behind your backs" He said blankly with a deadpan expression

"Well we knew you would learn other jutsu, so you technically didn't do anything wrong"

"You knew?"

"You had access to an enter library full of powerful Ninjutsu jutsu, we would be stupid to think that you wouldn't try and learn more"

"But why didn't you stop me?" Kushina smiled

"We wanted you to learn to gain your own strength without anyone to hold you back and we were hoping that you would be able to tell us on your own" Naruto flinched at that, he had never thought about telling them or anyone for that matter.

His eyes widened slightly in realisation, he had wasted a lot of time wondering whether or not he should go ahead and try to master some of the other jutsu he had seen without his parents concert and even after he had decided to he had held back and only practiced a few jutsu for just in case he had been caught, then he would just say all he managed to learn was a few jutsu and none of them were too dangerous, his punishment would surely have been less severe.

Aside from the original amount of jutsu he was supposed to learn he had only learned a total of 7 jutsu, 2- D-ranked jutsu, 3 C-ranked jutsu 1 B-ranked jutsu and 1 A-ranked. All in all that brought him to a total of 5 D-ranked jutsu, 8 C-ranked, 2 B-ranked and now 1 A-rank.

 **D-RANKED=Replacement jutsu, Clone jutsu, Fire style: Cinder Technique, Water clones Jutsu, Earth style: Earth clone jutsu**

 **C-Ranked= Mythical Fire phoenix jutsu, Fire style: Dragon Fire, Fire style: Aerial Explosion, Fire Style: Bed of fire, Water Style: Evil Windmill water shuriken, Water style: Water Chains jutsu, Earth style: Mud river, Earth style: Earth Dragon blast**

 **B-Ranked=Fire style: Great Dragon fire, Fire Style: Hellfire Whirlwind**

 **A-Ranked= Fire Style: Hell fire clap.**

After mentally checking the number of jutsu he knew he smiled proudly, after many burned clothes, throat, mouth and chest, he could proudly say he knew how to do many fire jutsu, a few water and earth jutsu, but that did not matter. He had tried doing a few wind and lighting jutsu, he had not only found it very hard, but they drained a lot of charka from him, after countless tries and neither successes he had given up on them and moved on to other things.

Earth and water jutsu were and still are slightly difficult and take at least double the chakra required for a fire jutsu but with his large chakra reserves and very good chakra control they did not make that much of a dent on his progress for him to deter from learning them.

Fire jutsu, he had to smile at that, fire jutsu were by far where he truly shined at. From the very beginning he had felt drawn towards the fire element and could honestly say he loved them, sure he had been injured trying to learn them but hey who ever said power came at a free price, like they say, no pain no gain. Another thing he loved about fire jutsu was because they did not drain his chakra a lot, in fact he hardly ever realised the chakra drain from using D-ranked fire Ninjutsu. That was also why he had learned so many fire jutsu, they were simply too good to pass up.

Looking at his mother Naruto wanted to test something that had been bugging him ever since he had started training. How strong was he, he wanted to test himself against someone powerful, to see whether he was making any progress in archiving his dream of surpassing all the Hokage's, to see whether all his hard work was paying off. This was his chance, his mother was a very powerful person, he wasn't arrogant enough to believe he could actually defeat her, or land a hit on her for that matter, but he knew if there was anyone he could test himself it was her. He would have asked other people like his father, grandfather or grandmother however all of them had their own...disadvantages

His father was a very busy person and spent most of his time at work, his grandmother much like his father spent most of her time at the hospital and with the way she treated him, he doubt she would actually hurt him. his grandfather was always out of the village, he rarely ever visited so that was another dead end. There was also Kakashi, he often came to the house to talk with his father or at times, play with him and his sisters, but the guy was so lazy and don't even get him started on his lateness tenderness. The only person left was his mother, she was strong, she definitely wouldn't hold back on him, she was always around so the choice was obvious

"Kaa-san" Kushina looked at him

"Would you fight me" a smile suddenly made its way across her face, she had been waiting for him to ask her sooner or later. Both Hitomi and Hikari had already done the same, they had asked her to fight them separately and give them pointers and tell them exactly how strong they were. From their fight she had deduced that both girls at most were mid chunin level, bordering high Chunin level. That was the reason she had actually come to her son's 'private' training ground, to test him as well, as luck would have it, he was the one to ask her instead.

"Ok Naru-kun, I want you to come at me with everything you have, don't hold back on anything" she jumped away to create some distance between them, with a kunai already drown

'Don't worry I wasn't planning to' Naruto thought with his sharingan already active spinning slowly in preparation for the battle.

 **HOKAGE OFFICE THE SAME TIME**

Minato looked at the crystal ball on his table in rapt attention he was not alone, around him were Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune and Kurenai. When Kushina had told him that she was going to test the children, he had made sure to view all the matches on the crystal ball, Tsunade who happened to have over head the conversation by chance had made sure to not miss the fights. She had also invited Shizune who had happily come, he had told Kakashi because he was basically family.

Kurenai had just been invited to watch the match between mother and son because she was after all Naruto's jonin sensei and the better she understood her teams abilities, the better she could determine how best to implement them into their missions and teamwork.

"This ought to be interesting" Kakashi said pocketing his book, which actually surprised everyone in the room though no one made a comment about it. Everyone was silent as they gazed at the crystal ball

Breaking the silence "How long do you think he will last?" Tsunade suddenly asked. Minato thought about it for a few seconds, Hitomi had lasted 13 minutes; Hikari had lasted 14minutes so Naruto would last for at least 17 to 18 minutes.

Not looking away from the crystal ball he answered her "17-18 minutes...give or take" she nodded her head slightly.

Kurenai who had been listening in to their conversation could not help but wonder why they had sat such a small time limit for the 'test'. Surely Kushina was not going to fight a genin with her full strength was she? Voicing her question she asked

"Kushina-sama won't seriously fight him will she?" they all turned their heads towards her; she could not help but blush at the sudden attention.

"We'll let you see for yourself" Kakashi was the one to respond mysteriously. She was about to ask what he had meant by that but was cut off by the Hokage's voice

"Shh they're starting"

 **BACK AT TH CLEARING**

Kushina was the first to first to move, in a show of impressive speed she disappeared from her position. Naruto had only a second to dodge a fist that appeared right where his face had been, his sharingan had picked her movements and warned him about the strike. Sensing another attack he raised both his hands just in time to block a kick to the head, unfortunately for him he had not anticipated the strength of the kick which sent him skidding for a few feet, coming to a stop he almost yelped at the pain in his arms

'She's strong, I can't match her in speed nor in strength, maybe-'

" **Fire style: Dragon fire jutsu!"** a stream of fire came out from his mouth, unlike the other times when he had made it into a dragon head this time the fire blow out from his mouth like a frame thrower. He held the jutsu for a few more seconds before stopping; when the smoke cleared a chard burnt body could be seen lying on the ground.

With his sharingan Naruto could see that the person lying on the ground was indeed his mother but something about it felt wrong, he was about to throw a kunai at the body when it suddenly exploded into smoke. His eyes widened a clone?

'What type of clone was that?' he bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming when a fist buried itself into his stomach. Kushina smiled but that smile turned into a frown when she saw the 'Naruto' she had hit smirk at her, she had no time to react when the 'Naruto' suddenly exploded. 'Explosive tags' she noted, before she disappeared in a smoke explosion

"I must say Naru-kun, I'm impressed, you've managed to fight me at Jonin level, How about we tune this up some more" Kushina shouted looking directly at her son who was hiding in a tree. Multiple shuriken suddenly appeared headed straight for her but to her surprise none of them were on target. She looked on quizzically wondering what he was up to, her eyes caught a silver glint trailing the shuriken

'So that's his plan' .

In mid air the shuriken turned around and all of them spun round her, strings they were attached to encasing her, binding her enter body. Naruto appeared in front of her with his hand flashing through hand seals.

" **Earth Style: Mud river:"** he pressed his hands on the ground and soon it began to liquidity turning into mud, the attack continued until the ground under her too turned into mud much a sank her into the ground, till her chest. Naruto gathered more chakra into his lungs and flashed through another set of hand seals and heaving a mighty breath

" **Fire Style: Bed of fire"** he spew out an oily substance that spread on top of the mud river till it covered the whole surface area. As soon as the area was covered Naruto willed the oily substance to ignite, the effect was immediate, it resulted in a carpet of flame that spread out where the oil was.

When the fire cleared what remained was the ground now solid hard, in the middle was an empty body sized whole. Naruto panted, he was getting tired, if things went like this he wouldn't last for any longer.

"Phew that would've hurt" Kushina said appearing on top of a tree, her clothes were burnt slightly and a small patch of her skin was charged slightly.

'Time to try a different approach' Kushina was about to attack when her surroundings started to shift, 'Genjutsu' she thought and brought her hands to gather and gathering her chakra

"Kai!" the illusion easily dispelled. Kushina attacked, disappearing in a blur she appeared in front of Naruto cocking her fist she let go and was surprised when her fist passed right through Naruto.

'What' she thought in surprise, she attacked again and was surprised when the same result happened. She looked at Naruto and saw that he was looking directly at her, with his sharingan active. She almost hit her head with her palm, of cause never look at a sharingan user directly in the eyes, she had not anticipated that he had gotten that far with his sharingan. She gathered her chakra once more and in burst broke the genjutsu, when the illusion dispelled what she saw surprised her.

There stood Naruto, his back was hunched backwards, a large amount of chakra gathering in his chest

" **FIRE STLYE: GREAT DRAGON FIRE JUTSU!"** 5 large dragon heads, easily twice as big as a normal fire dragon jutsu lounged at her with great speeds, upon contact a fiery explosion unlike any other shook the enter training ground, the shock waves from the explosion sent Naruto flying away into the trees.

When the explosion died down a large crater was formed, several trees were blown away and a few trees had been burnt till only the brunches and stumps remained.

Naruto staggered as he stood up, he had used almost every amount of chakra on that attack, his sharingan was slowly spinning until it stopped and his eyes turned back to their normal darker shade of blue. He looked at the centre of the attack but could not see clearly as it was obscured by dust and smoke.

The dust slowly settled down and behind it was a cocoon of golden chains, the chains started retreating into the ground and he could clearly see his mother. She was not injured aside from the previous burn marks and slightly charred clothes there was no new injuries on her form. She gave him an uploading smile before disappearing only to appear a second later in front of him with her knee buried in his stomach.

He hunched forward in agonising pain, before he could recuperate she disappeared again and kicked him in his chest, sending him flying into the air, he blinked when a red blur passed him, he didn't see anything but something akin to a very large metal bar hit him in the back sending him straight to the ground. When he crushed into the ground a small crater formed where he had hit, his vision blurred and the last thing he saw was a red blur picking him up before the world went black.

Kushina looked at her son with a proud look on her face, he had done exceptionally well. She had not in all honesty expect him to be this good, and to think he had even pushed her far enough to use her chakra chains. Even though she had not been going all out, she was still impressed at how strong and how well he had used his jutsu in conjunction. She picked him up from the small crater and carried him bridal style, and disappeared in a leaf **Shunshin.**

 **HOKAGE OFFICE**

Everyone in the room was silent with different expressions on their faces, Minato had a surprised and proud look, Kakashi eye was slightly widened, Shizune

"I didn't expect him to that strong" Shizune mumbled under her breath but everyone heard her, and all of them could not help agree

"How strong would you say he is?" Kurenai asked still shocked from what she had seen.

"High chunin, bordering low jonin" Minato responded proudly, he knew his son was strong, from the very day they had begun to teach them Naruto had shown prodigious skills at everything he did. He had been worried when Naruto had told them about what he had found in the Uchiha clan library, he was worried that his son would become power hungry and eventually follow in his predecessor Madara foot prints. That was why they had set a limit for the number he was allowed to learn.

Though like the prodigy he was, Naruto had quickly mastered the set of jutsu he had chosen, he had at times wondered whether or not to learn more, when he chose to learn more, Minato had wanted to stop him but Kushina had stopped him before he could, stating that they should not try to hinder their son's growth, that they should not decide for him what to and what not to learn. In the end he had given in though he kept tabs on his son using the crystal ball.

 **-Two Months Later-**

Two months had passed since Naruto had faced off against his mother. Once he had woken up in the hospital from the beating she had given him, he recalled the end of their battle. He went straight to her, to ask her about how strong she thought he was.

He couldn't stop the proud smile that had made its way across his usually stoic face when he heard what she had to say about him. It was like a small amount of weight had been removed from his shoulders. He was strong and was getting stronger. All those hours spent training had been and was still paying off, immensely. After that, he had thrown himself more and more into his training. He still felt that the gap between how strong he was and how strong he wanted to be was still too wide, infinitely wide.

During his time with Team 8, they would spend two hours working on their team work. Then Kurenai would have them work on some obstacles, and make them do a few rounds, around the training ground. Finally she would have them work on their chakra control. After that she would work with each of them individually, and then they would take a single mission. After the mission she would let them go home or in Naruto's case go to get some more train.

That had been their team's routine for the past two months, so when they arrived at the Hokage's office they were all surprised when instead of requesting a normal D-ranked mission Kurenai did something different.

"I would like to request for a C-ranked mission Hokage-sama" Everyone, even the Hokage was surprised

"Oh? Are you sure?" the Hokage asked, after all Kurenai had only had her Genin team for 2 months. Most Jonin didn't take any missions above D-ranked until after at least 7 months, from the time they had become true Genins.

Kurenai looked at her team and nodded her head, "I believe my team is ready for a C-ranked mission Hokage-sama" Minato looked at the mission request on his desk. His eyes lit up slightly when he found a perfect mission for them

"Here is a C-ranked mission" he grabbed a file and handed it to Kurenai, "Your mission is to deliver an important scroll to a Sand Nin, who will be waiting for you at the border between Konoha and Suna. Do you except this mission?" Kurenai looked at the mission details before nodding her head

"Hai, Hokage-sama" she said bowing her head slightly, before turning to her team

"Go and pack for a two day journey. Make sure to bring essentials only, and meet me at the gate in 1 hour" the Genins nodded their head, and walked out of the office

"Naruto!" Minato called out at his son who was already at the door.

"Tou-san?" Naruto responded and turned around to look back at his father.

"Be careful out there ok, and good luck"

"I will, thank you" he was about to walk out before Minato spoke again

"Don't forget to tell your mother and grandmother about where you are going. They would be hurt if you didn't" Naruto froze and a small shiver went down his spine, he was not looking forward to that.

Minato watched, with a proud smile, as his son went out on his first C-ranked mission. He looked at a picture he had on his desk. It was a picture of him carrying a 3 years old Naruto on his neck. He was wearing his usual Hokage robes and Naruto was wearing some orange pyjamas with green toads on it.

'They grow up so fast' He thought to himself, returning to his paper work.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto walked towards the gate, and was not surprised to find everyone else waiting for him.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He said, not giving them a reason as to why he was late. Kurenai raised an eyebrow and gave him a questionable glance.

"Were is your back pack?" she asked, seeing that the only thing Naruto had on himself, aside from his usual clothes was a kunai pouch. Naruto raised his hand slightly, and shuffled his jersey slightly to show his arm. What drew everyone's attention, was the seal that was written on his hand. He added a little chakra to the seal and a puff of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, his small back pack could be seen on the ground.

"I keep all my things sealed on myself. It is far easier and way more convenient this way" he explained, showing another seal on his hand.

"How does it work?" Shino asked curiously.

"The seal creates a pocket dimension where everything I seal in it is stored. By adding a minuscule amount of chakra to the seal, the items are brought out from the seal" His parents were both seal experts and so he learned a thing or two from them, however he was not as interested in seals like they were. That was more Hikari's forte than his.

Kurenai gave Naruto an uplifting smile; her student was proving to be more surprising as time went on.

"Can you do the same for me?" Shino asked, seeing the benefits of having his items sealed. Not only would it provide him with less weight to carry, which could potentially and possibly fatally slow him down, but the likelihood of his items getting lost or stolen was reduced to near none existent.

Naruto nodded his head happy to help out his best friend/teammate. He channelled chakra to the seal on his wrist and a scroll appeared; he opened the scroll and another seal could be seen written on it. After channelling chakra to the seal, some writing tools appeared.

"Where would you like me to place the seal?" Naruto asked, dipping the brush into a pot of ink. Shino pulled the sleeve up on the right hand of his coat.

"There is a limit to the amount of thing you can seal; you will know the seal is full when you try to add more things and nothing happens." he added lastly.

"How do I seal my things in it?" Shino questioned.

"Put the things you want on the ground, focus a small amount of chakra into the seal and the rest will take care of its self. To unseal them just add some chakra to the seal and say, 'Kai' and they will be unsealed".

Hinata looked at Naruto nervously; she wanted to ask him to do the same thing as he did for Shino, but was too afraid to ask. What if he said no? Naruto and Shino had been friends for a long time and she, well she had hardly ever spoken to him. Even though they were teammates, Naruto was a very silent and distant person. In the two months they had been teammates, he had only hung out with them twice. Even then it had been Kurenai who had convinced him to go with them, on the grounds that it would help build their team work. He hardly said anything that time, and had Shino not been there, it would have been very awkward.

Truth be told, she had no idea where she stood with him. Sure she was best friends with his sisters, and they were teammates, but that was it. She was shaken from her thoughts by Kurenai grabbing her shoulder. She looked up in confusion, and saw Kurenai giving her look that said 'Go ahead' She nodded her head slightly, and gathered her courage

Hinata gulped slightly "Naruto-san, could y-you do the same for m-me?" She finished, looking at the ground, and poking her fingers together. Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow 'What is she so nervous about?' he mused internally, and shrugging his shoulders, he dipped the brush into the pot of ink and approached her.

"Where would you like me to put it?" Hinata blushed, and rolled up her sleeve to show her pale, white skinned, left hand. Nodding his head, he held her hand with his and started to work. He did not notice Hinata's blush intensify tenfold at the contact, and if he did, he did not show it. Seeing that Naruto was done Kurenai took charge.

"Ok team let's move out. Naruto you take point, Shino and Hinata walk a few paces behind him, and remember even though its only a C-ranked mission anything can happen, so be on your guard"

"Hai!" Three voices cried out at once, and with that Team 8 went on their first C-ranked mission...a mission that would change their lives.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **5 HOURS LATER**

Team Kurenai walked silently on the dirt road headed for the border between Suna and Konoha. Kurenai, who was walking behind her team, noticed that her team was all getting tired and looking worn out, Hinata was the worst of all, she was sweating, her walking speed had slowed down visibly, but she was forcing herself to walk. Shino was next, not physically showing him being tired, but her trained eyes could easily pick up on the small details on him that clued her in. There was sweat glistening on his skin, and the large coat he was wearing was not helping him at all. His feet were slightly prodding down the road, and other than that nothing else was showing.

Naruto though, was not showing any signs of being tired, His pace had slightly decreased, yes, but nothing else indicated that he was tired. 'Probably because of his Uzumaki heritage' Kurenai thought to herself.

"Let's stop here and take a 30 minutes break" Kurenai said. They all stopped walking, immediately, immensely relieved.

"Hinata, can you tell me if there is anyone near our position?" Hinata nodded her head.

" **Byakugan!"**

"There is no one close Sensei" Kurenai nodded her head and indicated for her team to follow her. They followed her until they reached an open area.

"Rest up. I'll scout ahead" With that said she disappeared into the trees, leaving the team on their own.

Naruto looked at where their Sensei had just disappeared from with a raised eyebrow. Hadn't Hinata just checked for people just now? 'Maybe she had something else she had to do...?' he thought to himself. He rolled up the sleeve of his jersey, and adding chakra to the seal on his hand, he unsealed the one thing he had been craving since he left the village...pocky. Finding a spot to sit down, Naruto did just that and enjoyed the Kami given food that is pocky.

"Mind if I join you?" He looked up from where he was sitting and saw Shino holding a bento box.

He patted the spot next to him, indicating for Shino to sit "Go right ahead." Naruto looked at Hinata, and saw her sitting a few feet away, alone.

"Hinata" He called her. Her head whipped up so fast, that he was surprised it didn't fly right off her neck.

"Come sit with us" He waved a hand, indicating a spot next to him and Shino.

"T-Thank y-you" Naruto waved her off.

"Don't mention it, we are teammates after all" her cheeks reddened, and the ground suddenly became interesting.

30 MINUTES LATER

Kurenai arrived at the small clearing, to find her Genin team sitting together on the ground talking, which surprised her. She coughed lightly to get their attention.

"Time to go" They all nodded their head; they had already packed up everything after they had finished their meals.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **NEXT DAY**

 **LOCATION; BOARDER BETWEEN KONOHA AND SUNA**

Kurenai had taken point as the team continued on with their mission; they could see the desert about a half a kilometre (500 meters) from where they were.

"You all stay here while I go ahead and meet the Suna ninja; Naruto I'm living you in charge. Hinata keep your Byakugan active, and scout for any signs of trouble". Seeing as they all understood their positions on what to do Kurenai continued walking towards dessert, where she knew the Suna ninja would be waiting for her.

Team 8 watched as their Sensei walked towards the desert. They saw her stop right on the area where the desert and the forest separated. She waited for a few minutes before a man appeared in the distance, walking toward her, and due to the distance between them they couldn't see the man's face or what he was wearing.

Kurenai and the man spoke to each other, before Kurenai reached into her pouch and pulled out what looked like a scroll, and hand it to the man. The two exchanged a few more words before the man departed and Kurenai walked back towards them. After some time, Kurenai arrived back to where her team had been waiting for her with a smile on her face.

"Mission complete, let's head back home" Everyone looked disappointed at that, even Hinata. 'That was it?' They all thought. Naruto knew about missions and how they were ranked. He also knew the likelihood of meeting any dangerous hazards on a C-ranked was very little, but in all honesty, he had been hoping they would run into some gangs or even missing nins. He could not help but be put off when they spent the entire day walking, only for the mission to end so, so...easily.

Unknown to him, his teammates were all also thinking the same thing.

Kurenai saw the disappointed looks on her Genins face and smiled in amusement. She knew why they were all disappointed; after all she too had once been in the same situation. When her Sensei had told them they were going on a C-ranked mission, she like any other naive Genin thought they would fight bandits/missing Nins and even save countries and princesses. Imagine her disappointment when she discovered, that the mission was to guard a merchant headed to a town a few miles away from Konoha.

The team continued walking for 4 miles, by then the sun was high in the sky, making their journey that much harder. As the team was walking, Kurenai was walking behind them, with Shino and Hinata walking a few paces in front of her side by side, and Naruto taking point. Kurenai had instructed Hinata to constantly activate her Byakugan, at random intervals to check for any signs of any trouble.

In mid-step Hinata froze, drawing both Kurenai and Shino's attention

"S-Sensei there a-are some people ahead of us" they all stopped walking

"How many do you see?"

"8 of them, five are hiding and the other three a-are waiting on the r-road" Hinata said shaking slightly; Kurenai silently cursed.

"Can you tell me their ranking?" All members of the Hyuga clan were taught how to identify a person's strength/ranking by their by the amount of chakra they possessed, though this was not always correct because in some cases, at times a Jonin could have a small amount of chakra; this was because they specialized in something like Kenjutsu or Genjutsu and some Genin could have more chakra than a Chunin or Jonin.

"2 Jonin, 3 Chunin a-and 3 G-Genin" Hinata answered, Kurenai cursed again. They couldn't go around them, because judging by the way they were waiting for them, they had already seen them coming. The situation was not a good one. They were outnumbered, and their enemies had more fire power than them. The only way for them to have any hopes of surviving this, was for her to cast a strong enough Genjutsu that would hold them long enough for Shino to drain their chakra and for Naruto to finish them off with one of his fire Ninjutsu.

With her plan in mind, Kurenai looked at her team. They would survive this, she vowed, all of them!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

End of chapter.

Next chapter Naruto realises he can use mokuton so stay tuned in

Read and review please

Oh and please check out my new story 'Lost Namikaze' , bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mokuton

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

A/N; I must confess guys, I suck at describing how people look(their height, shape, clothing, etc) so there are times when I will either avoid giving a description or I'll just give a sketchy description of them ...please bear with me on this one, ok?

 _ **RESULTS**_

 **Pairings**

 **Kurotsuchi-6**

 **Yugito-10**

 **Temari-4**

 **Fu-2**

 **Samui-2**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Dragons-6**

 **Eagles-5**

 **Fox-2 (** forgot to add this one earlier)

 **Raven-1**

 **Wolf-1**

 **Beta'd by; YokoNoDara**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Team 8 continued on walking straight ahead, acting as normal as they could possibly manage. They continued on walking until they were stopped by the two men who were standing in the middle of the road. Kurenai had moved so that she was walking slightly ahead of her team.

"Can I help you?" Kurenai asked, looking directly at the two men; both were wearing slashed Kumo headbands. 'Missing nin' Kurenai thought to herself

"Of course you can. How about you and that little princess there, follow us and we might think about letting the other two go...alive". One of the men leered at Kurenai. She looked at him, taking what details she could about what appeared to be the leader. He had dark black hair hung limply on his head, and appeared unkempt. He had mud coloured brown eyes, a short but heavily built body that was made for combat and had the scars to prove it. He was wearing a tight black fish net that showed off his heavily scarred body, with brown cargo shorts that stopped at mid calf; and normal dark blue, Shinobi shoes.

If there was one thing that Kurenai hated more than perverts, it was rapists; and by the looks of lust in these men's eyes as they seized her up, it was obvious what their intentions were. She held back the angry sneer that was threatening to slither across her ruby painted lips. She reached down to her pouch that was tied around her tight, and pulled out a kunai, and her students did the same.

Suddenly, six other men appeared from the bushes surrounding them, a look of shock appeared in her eyes

"Ah, ah, ah. We can't have you fighting back now can we? After all...you might hurt yourself" . The same man spoke again, shaking his finger in a mocking gesture as a lecherous grin spread across his face; the same look that was on all of their faces.

"So how about you give up, and we can all get what we want" he gestured with his bandaged covered hand to his friends. Kurenai just smirked.

"How about we not!" With that Kurenai disappeared into nothingness, with the images of her Genin team doing the same.

" **Body Stop Technique"** Much to the men's shock multiple Kurenai's appeared behind each of them like a solid ghost, gripping the back of their necks with one arm. They each felt their body's freeze; they couldn't move at all, no matter how hard they tried. To make matters worse, they heard a buzzing sound like those made by bees. They saw a black cloud of insects swarm them, surrounding them and draining their chakra.

From their hiding spot, Naruto looked at Shino, waiting for him his to give the signal. Shino nodded his head, and that was all the confirmation he needed. Flashing through a few hand seals, he took a deep breath and

" **Fire Style; Dragon Fire Jutsu"** From his mouth he blew out a large stream fire that came out much like a flame thrower. The fire hit the target and loud screams of pain could be heard as the men were burned alive.

The smell of burning flesh hit their nostrils, and all of them almost threw up. In fact, when the smoke cleared, revealing the smoking and badly burnt bodies of the dead men; Hinata was the first to throw up. Naruto looked at the men he had killed with a tint of guilt in his eyes, however he had already killed before so he didn't feel as guilty as most people would feel for their first kill.

"Naruto" Kurenai said worriedly, she hated that she had to force her Genin into killing; she was also worried about how he would react to his first kill

"I'm fine, I have already killed before" he responded in a monotone voice. Kurenai felt like a ton of bricks hit her on the head. How could she forget? The incident that happened 6 years ago, it was the talk of the entire village for over a month. All about how someone had broken into the old Namikaze house, and how Naruto had been forced to kill 2 ANBU looking men. At first she had been sceptical about the whole thing. Seriously how could a six years old kid, kill 2 fully trained ANBU?

It wasn't until the Hokage had confirmed the story and her best friend Hanna who had been a part of the tracker team to investigate the scene, had told her face to face that it was true.

"Now you've gone and done it" a gruff voice said behind them, they all looked over at where the voice had come from, and to their shock found 3 men standing there, their skin slightly pink from the intense heat of the fire.

"How?!" Kurenai asked in surprise, since she had been so sure they had gotten them all. The three men just smirked in response.

"I will tell you when we are **alone"** Kurenai looked at the three men in front of her, 2 Jonin level and 1 Chunin. She hated what she was about to ask her Genin to do, but she had no choice

"Naruto you take the guy on the left, Shino and Hinata team up and take the one in the back and I'll take loud mouth of here" Shino and Hinata looked at Kurenai with surprise. There were two Jonins and 1 Chunin left, and she had just instructed a lone Genin to go against a Jonin level Missing nin.

"Sensei, I don't think it is wise for Naruto to go against him alone" Shino spoke up, trying to save his friend from what he could see was a very dangerous battle, one that he would not win. Kurenai bit her lip, she had seen Naruto going all out and knew he was powerful, but that was a mock battle. Even though Kushina was barely holding back, he is her son, so she was sure at some point she might have pulled some punches. This however was a Jonin level Missing Ninja. He wasn't going to hold back, he was going to be attacking with the intent to kill.

The problem was, Naruto was the only one skilled enough to face one of the ninja alone. She couldn't take on two Jonin level ninja once so her best plan at the moment was for her to finish her battle as quickly as she could and then go help him put out. She looked at Naruto through the corner of her eyes and could see his Sharingan spinning madly in preparation for the battle.

"We have no choice, Naruto do you think you could keep him preoccupied long enough for me to finish my battle?" Naruto nodded his head

"If you're done rumbling to each other can we get this show on the road" the same man spoke up again this time in annoyance.

"Ok then team you know what to do" they all nodded their heads, Shino's colony of insects slowly crawled out from his raised arms, and out from under the sleeve of his coat, taking to the air. Hinata had her Byakugan activated and was standing in Hyuuga jyuken stance, Naruto had a kunai held in reverse grip in his right hand, his hood was off showing his wild untamed red hair and his Sharingan spinning madly

"Hai!" 

**Shino and Hinata vs Chunin level Kumo missing ninja**

Shino and Hinata stared at their opponent seizing him up, from what they could tell; the man was in his late twenties. He had short and choppily cut dull white hair that barely reached his shoulders. He had dark green forest coloured eyes and pale white skin that almost matched Hinata's. He was wearing a tight fitting dull black shirt with baggy, torn green shorts that were ripped just below the knees; his slashed forehead protector was tied on his bandaged left arm.

"Fighting against a two Genins...I feel insulted" he said throwing several kunai at them. They both easily avoided the kunai but to their shock the kunai all had explosive notes tied to them.

When the kunai exploded, both Shino and Hinata had been forced to use a substation to get away from the blast radius. When they appeared from the smoke unharmed, the man sneered and took out a kunai and attacked Shino head on.

Shino retaliated by doing the same and fought with the man. The area they were in was filled with the sounds of clashing of metal, and the sight several sparks that arched through the air each time kunai met kunai. Shino was being pushed back by his opponent; he was not very good with head to head combat, and the man he was fighting against was taking advantage of that.

In a display pure of speed he disappeared from Shino's view and reappeared behind him.

"SHINO!" Hinata tried to warn him, but it was already too late. The man stabbed Shino in his back with the kunai, however, Shino dissolved into a thousand insects. The insects swarmed the man, covering him from head to toe. Hinata rushed at the captured man with her Byakugan active. The moment the insects departed from the now much weakened man she attacked.

She gathered chakra to her hand, making it glow blue momentarily and quickly thrust her palm at his chest. To the naked eye, it looked like all she had done was hit the man with her palm and sent him flying. To those with a DouJutsu, however, with prior knowledge of the Hyuga fighting techniques, would tell you otherwise. The chakra in her palm hand been sent directly into the man's chest, severing several of his arteries and tendons. He died instantly and painfully.

Not realizing what she had actually done, she ran to where she could see her teammate was. She found him leaning on a tree with his back turned against it and he was breathing heavily

"A-Are y-you h-hurt Shino?" she asked, she had seen the kunai stab him before he had substituted with a clone of his insects.

"The kunai did not injure me greatly, however it seems that it was laced with poison. My insects are trying to purge the poison, but I don't think-" from behind his glasses his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he collapsed, unconscious.

"Shino!" Hinata screamed out, eyes wide in fear.

 **WITH NARUTO A FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

"A Sharingan user? Haven't fought one those in quite some time" his opponent commented, Naruto ignored him and readied himself

"A silent type, huh? We will soon change that!" The man disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared in front of Naruto with his fist buried in his stomach. He smirked, assuming he had finished his battle quickly and effortlessly. His eyes widened slightly when the Naruto he hit crumbled to dust, revealing itself to have been an earth clone.

He looked around the area to find his target; when he looked up he saw Naruto in midair, blowing out a huge fire dragon. Flashing through a few hand seals, he shouted.

" **Water Style: Water Cannon Jutsu!"** From out of his mouth he spat out a powerful beam of water that easily tore through the fire attack and hit an unsuspecting Naruto, who was still in midair, head on. Naruto used his hands as a shield to block some of the force of the attack, but the attack was still strong enough that it sent him flying away and managed to break a few of his ribs. He crashed harshly on the hard and unforgiving, creating spider web like cracks on the ground.

Sitting up, he put his hands on his broken ribs and his hands started to glow green. A few seconds later he had completely healed his ribs, so it was as if they had never been broken. At that moment he was thankful for learning a few Medic Jutsu from his Baa-chan. They had all been pleasantly surprised to learn that even though he had a large chakra reserves, his control over it was near perfect. Whether it was from his Senju DNA or the constant use of his Sharingan that had improved his chakra control to where it was, he was not certain, but hey he was not complaining. His grandmother had happily taught him a few Medic Ninjutsu, though because of how complex and hard it was to learn them, he had not learned a lot; just enough to heal a few fractures and minor broken bones and stop some bleeding.

Naruto silently cursed, of all the opponents he had to face against it had to be the one who used water. 'What was a water type Jonin doing in Kumo anyways, and didn't Kumo specialize in lighting style Ninjutsu and kenjutsu?' He ranted in his mind. At that moment, he slightly regretted having focused so much on fire style Jutsu. He had a few water and earth Jutsu but no33ne of them were strong enough to overpower his opponent. He made a silent promise to learn some more earth and water Jutsu when he got home. After all, he could easily convince his grandmother to allow him to access the Senju Library...that was, of course if he got out of this battle alive.

He jumped away just in time to avoid several kunai hitting the very spot he had been standing on. He looked at where the kunai had come from, and saw that his opponent was looking down at him from the tree he was standing on, with a smug look on his face

"I'm surprised you survived that attack" his opponent growled darkly with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Let me rectify that"

" **Water Style: Giant Water Dragon"**

" **Water Style; Giant Water Dragon!"**

They both shouted at the same time, spitting out large globs of water that transformed into giant dragons with snake like body structures, and yellow glowing eyes. The dragons met in the middle of the space between the two ninja and upon impact exploded, creating a large wave of water that sent both ninjas floating away.

Naruto deflected a kunai coming at him with his own, and not giving him any time to recuperate, the Jonin attacked him head on. Naruto blocked every strike the Jonin sent his way with slight difficulty. True, his Sharingan could predict each and every attack, but the Jonin was faster than him, making it harder for him to defend himself. Seeing as the Jonin was gaining an edge with each passing moment, he jumped away from the head on assault and going through a few hand seals, spoke.

" **Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire"** He blew out several dragon headed fireballs, all aimed at his opponent. He heard Hinata scream out in terrified concern.

"SHINO!" He looked over to where her voice had come from in worry, and that distraction cost him dearly. The fire Jutsu hit the water covered ground and vaporized into mist, and the Jonin appeared above him, his mouth bloated and hands on a seal. When trying to move, he found he couldn't, he looked down and saw chains made from water binding his feet to the ground.

' **Water style: Water Cannon Justu'** the Jonin chanted in his head, and spat out a powerful beam of boiling lava hot water straight at the restrained and struggling Naruto. With his Sharingan, Naruto could see that the attack was significantly more powerful than the Missing Nin had used before. Due to the large amounts of chakra that was used in the Jutsu, and from the steam rolling off of it, he didn't think he could survive it. He didn't have a fire justu strong that was strong enough to vaporize the Water Cannon Jutsu, and there was not enough time for him to cast any Jutsu.

"No!" He shouted, in desperation, his head turning to the side with his eyes shut tightly. He raised his arms up in a defensive cross formation. For a few seconds northing happened, then he heard a loud explosion, like steaming water hitting something solid. He waited for a few more seconds, and still he did hear anything, nor did he feel any oncoming attack or any pain. Tentatively he opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself surrounded by wood in a what appeared to be a wood like cocoon, that stretched around him while leaving the back open ( A/N; think of the cocoon-like wall that Yamato used to block the shockwaves from the battle against 4-tailed Naruto and Orochimaru)

The Jonin softly landed on the ground, with a smug look on his face as he looked at where his attack had hit, the area was covered in steam from the boiling water. He was sure the battle was over, he had to give credit where it was due though, the kid he fought was very good. For someone his age to go against him, and actually hold out this long on his own, that had been impressive.However, in the end, he was a Jonin with more battle experience than him. He was about to head to where he had heard that scream come from, after all he still had a job to do, however before he could he was attacked. He jumped away just in time to avoid large wooden branches that burst out from the ground where he had been standing.

"W-What?" he asked out in surprise, shocked at being attacked by wood. As far as he knew, Wood Style Ninjutsu was only ever used in history by one person and one person alone, the First Hokage of The Hidden Leaf Village. He looked around trying to find who had sent the attack.

"Come out!" he shouted after not finding anyone. He jumped again as more wooden branches burst from the ground only this time the branches and the roots of the trees chased after him.Like a ghost Naruto appeared standing a few feet away from the Jonin.

"Y-You!?" he stuttered out, taking a step back. What he did not see, however, was the large tree behind him until it was too late. Roots and branches from the tree grabbed him, wrapping tightly around his body, binding him to the tree so he could not move. Naruto approached the man and in one swift move, stabbed him in his chest right where his heart was, killing him instantly.

When the man was dead, Naruto dropped to the ground on his knees panting hard. Willing those branches and roots into attacking, without ever having done before, especially without having any kind of training whatsoever had drained his chakra to near exhaustion. He slowly rose to his feet, using the trees for support as he walked to his teammates. The trees that had burst out during his fight with the Jonin, aiding him immensely, slowly sank back into the ground, and the branches holding the now dead man returned to their rightful position.

He never noticed a plant like figure sinking into the ground with a single yellow eye looking at him

' **Leader-sama will be interested in this'**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto arrived where his team mates were, that was not at all far from where his battle had taken just place. He saw Hinata crouched on the ground, hovering protectively over Shino, who lay unconscious and motionless. Thinking the worst, he quickened his paces, straining his sore and highly exhausted body.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked Hinata startling, the poor girl. Disliking the feeling of being so weak, he took a small bottle with several red pills in it. out of his pocket. Taking one of them, he felt his chakra being replenished.

"H-He's b-been p-poisoned" Without a moment to waste, Naruto took out another bottle from his pocket, that was filled with yellow pills. He took out a single pill and opened Shino's mouth and placed it on his tongue. He slowly tilted Shino's head upwards, and using his other hand he stroked down Shino's throat gently; these actions had the effect of causing the unconscious Shino to instinctively swallow the pill.

Hinata who had been silent throughout the whole process spoke up when he was done.

"What did y-you give him?"

"It is a special pill that my grandmother made; she gave them to us when we graduated from the academy. The pills stop any infections or poison from spreading within the body or blood stream. However they only last for about 5 hours before they completely stop working" he explained putting the pills back in his pocket.

"We have to get him to a hospital soon, Hinata can you use your Byakugan and tell me whether Sensei is done or if she is still fighting that missing nin"

"Sensei is right-"

"Here" Kurenai said appearing behind them

"Is everyone alright?" she asked already automatically checking Shino. The two Genins nodded their head

"Shino has been poisoned, I have given him some medication to stop the poison from spreading, but it will wear off soon" Naruto told Kurenai, she nodded her head and inwardly cursed that her Genin was in a life threatening situation on his first real mission.

"Are you two uninjured enough to travel?" Kurenai asked. Hinata had not done much fighting, and had not suffered any serious life threatening injuries, so she was okay. Naruto though had fought a full on battle with a Jonin, and had it not been for the chakra pill he had taken, he would have dropped down on the ground in exhaustion.

They both nodded their heads; Kurenai took Shino into her arms, carrying him bridal style

"We will move as fast as we can back to Konoha and will take breaks on the way, as they are needed. However our first priority is to get Shino back to Konoha as fast as we possibly can" Kurenai said seriously. With that, team 8 rushed towards Konoha as fast as they could, to save their teammate\best friend\ student's life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arg I'm sooo bored right now, why doesn't anything exciting ever happen" Kotetsu groaned out, banging his head on little gate post he was cited on.

"I don't see why your complaining, you're the one who suggested we guard the gate in the first place 'It will be easy Izimo, will get paid for doing northing' that's what you said right" Izimo responded with a frown on his face, he too was bored.

"Well you didn't have to agree with me!" Kotetsu shouted back, embarrassed about choosing to guard the gates.

"You said it would be easy money!" Izimo shouted back standing up from his post and glaring at his best friend who stood up and started glaring back.

"Ehm" someone said drawing their attention, they both looked at the direction of the voice and saw a slightly beaten up Kurenai holding Shino in her arms. Her other two genins standing behind her, they both noticed that Naruto's cloths where torn and there was a large hole on his stomach, which was showing his skin. They were both surprised to find that Hinata had damage on her form and only looked to be tired

"Oh you may pass" Kurenai nodded her head and continued running into the village towards the hospital, her to genins following behind.

"What do you think happened to them?" Izimo asked after the team was out of their sight

Shrugging his shoulder "I don't know, whatever it was it must have been bad to put them in that kind of state" Kotetsu responded and Izimo nodded his head. They were both silent for a while before-

"I'm bored" Kotetsu whined

"Shut up Kotetsu, you're the one who choose this job" Izimo said in annoyance

"It's your fault for agreeing with me in the first place" Kotetsu responded standing up again...and the cycle continues

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A few hours later.**

After dropping Shino to the hospital Kurenai had left her team to go and give the Hokage a mission briefing, though not before she had them that she was giving the team two weeks off.

Naruto walked towards the Senju house with a solemn look on his face, his thoughts going back to the mission they had just completed. The mission, a simple delivery mission, turned out to be a very dangerous, one that almost cost them their lives.

He clenched his fist tightly; his best friend had almost died on that mission. The thought made him halt for a second, he knew about the dangers and sacrifices of being a shinobi, his parents had made sure to make them understand that being a shinobi was not like most people thought it was about, that as a shinobi there were times when you will have to kill, watch your comrades die, assassinate innocent people on all because of a mission.

He had taken those words to heart, but after that close encounter with those missing nin had been a real eye opener for him. His thoughts drifted to his own fight, even though he had hold his own and even won against a jonin, he had lost. The battle showed him his weaknesses; he relied too much on his Fire Ninjutsu. True he had a few water and earth style jutsu, they were few too few, he had hardly put any effort into the earth and water affinities, something he would rectify soon.

He remembered how he too almost died, had he not used the mokuton jutsu to grow that shell like wall he would surely have been in the afterlife now. Mokuton! He suddenly realised, he had used wood style Ninjutsu, the famous wood release that was used by the First Hokage, the ability that allowed said man to capture and tame all the bijuu! He almost jumped in excitement, he had gained such a powerful ability, his strength would surely increase now, and it was inevitable. He couldn't wait to tell his family, especially his grandmother, she would be thrilled to know he could use the same ability that her grandfather had used, and to her it meant that the Senju blood was not going to die with just her but would also continue with Naruto and his children.

He halted slightly, how was he going to train using the wood release he didn't know how he had used it in the first place nor did he know anyone alive who had it, it was just like his sharingan; when he had awakened it he had no clue how to use it even more embarrassing was that when he first awakened it he didn't even know how to activate and shut it off, but at least back then he had the Uchiha library to help him. 'That's it!' he shouted in his mind

Just like how he learned to control his sharingan from the Uchiha Library, he could also learn about the wood release from the Senju library. The First Hokage must have left some notes about his wood release just in case one of the Senju children was able to awaken it and hopefully a few jutsu to go along with those notes. So now his goals were to first learn to use wood release and practice and improve his earth and water affinities. With that in mind Naruto continued his walk home, before he could do any of that he first needed some rest, he had managed to hold it off so they could get to the village quickly but he was exhausted. He had not recovered fully from his fight, his body was aching everywhere, he added some extra speed to his step, and the sooner he got home the sooner he could finally rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WITH HINATA

Hinata much like Naruto was walking towards her own house in deep thoughts, her mind constantly replaying the events that took place during the mission. She had never felt so useless in her life, her team mates and sensei had all fought against their enemies and she had barely done anything to help Shino against their own fore.

She bit her lip when she thought about Naruto, her team mate, he had single handily fought and won against a jonin level missing Nin. And yet she had barely held her own against a chunin level Nin with the help of Shino and that's what riled her up. If Naruto had been able to win against jonin and she had trouble fighting against a chunin, what did that say about his her strength? She knew he was strong; from his battle against their sensei, but now she could truly see how strong he was and the gap between their strength was not one to laugh at.

Right now she was the weakest in their team, she was the one holding them back a burden for them to carry. She clenched her fist tight enough to almost draw blood

"Not anymore" she spoke under her breath, from now hence forth she swore she become stronger, she would not become a burden anymore she would walk alongside her team mate's side and not behind them, she would show them the true Hyuga Hinata!

She started sprinting towards the Hyuga compound, with determination burning deep in her eyes; she had some training to do!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 DAYS LATER

His body no longer ached, his chakra was fully restored, all his muscles were healed he had to tell the truth, he loved his Uzumaki and Senju genes. Not only did he have a large amount of chakra, near perfect control of that chakra but his body's natural healing rate was second to his jinchuriki sister. He walked towards the hospital with two people in mind.

The hospital was near the Hokage tower which was close to the senju compound and so it didn't take long for him to arrive there. Even from afar he could see the very large building which easily towered over many of the other buildings in Konoha, he couldn't help but marvel at its size, the hospital one of the most important buildings in the leaf village, responsible for saving and healing hundreds of injured people per day and to think his grandmother run it all.

He arrived at the straight foot path leading to the double doors leading inside the massive building. He entered the building and was imidiatly greeted by the smiling face of a nurse sited on the reception desk.

"Hello what can I do for you today?" she said with a warm smile on her face, Naruto smiled back slightly in response

"I'm here to see my team mate, he was brought here yesterday"

"What's his name?" the kind nurse responded taking out a file from under her desk.

"Shino Aburame"

"Aburame, Aburame- oh! Here he is" she exclaimed in success "says here he was brought in yesterday and was sent to the ER, he is currently in room 204 recovering, you can see him"

"Thank you" Naruto responded walking towards the room

"Its trouble at all...would you like me to take you out- I mean to the room" she said horridly with a pink tint in her cheek. Naruto simply raised an eyebrow at her behaviour

"No thank you, I know the room" he said kindly walking away, he had been at the hospital many times before, and he knew his way around.

The nurse sighed dreamingly as she watched the young red herded boy walking away; she had to admit for such a young boy he was handsome with those deep beautiful blue eyes, deep spiky red hair reaching his shoulder, perfect light tan skin, an angular face almost free of his baby fat. Judging by who his parents where, especially his father, she could only imagine how hot-cough-handsome he would become when he grew older.

She wouldn't mind having a go with someone as handsome as him, regardless of their age difference, too bad she had almost every single female in the leaf village to compete with. She sighed again, as she watched him disappear into the corner, a girl could only dream with that one.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Naruto walked past the many doors of the hospital, some empty some not, he held back a shiver as he made to his destination, the way that nurse on the reception desk had been eyeing him had scared the red haired boy, it reminded him too much of the way Ami and to a lesser extent Ino looked at him back during the academy.

Those looks, the way their eyes lit up with excitement and what he could identify as lust? Whenever their eyes landed upon his form. He was sure if ever he were to drop his gourd around any the females in Konoha, he would long since have lost his virginity.

He saw the room where Shino was said to be in, entering the room he found a sleeping Shino lying on the hospital bed. He was not at all surprised to see him wearing his black sunglasses, 'Aburame and their secrecy' he scoffed slightly. Honestly he had not once ever seen his friend not wearing them, or any of his clan's men for that matter; maybe he should ask Shino why they liked wearing black glasses so much.

Putting his little mental observation for later he approached Shino and sat on the chair beside his bed side. he sat there is silence not sure what to do or say, he started feeling awkward, he looked at Shino and could see his chest steadily rising up and falling down, he was connected to any machines indicating that he was not in any danger, the poison had been fully removed from his system.

Ten minutes passed and Naruto had not moved his chair, he stood up from his chair and took out a little blue card from his pocket. He put the card on the window and walked out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade sighed in exasperation as she glared at the mountain of paper on her desk, had she known being the head medic nin would have her sit behind a desk and do so much paperwork she would never had agreed in the first place. Looking at the large amount of documents still waiting to be read, signed and approved, she rubbed her temples 'I need a break'

Taking out a small golden key from her pocket, she walked towards the picture frame of her family that was on the wall. She removed the picture from the wall and behind it was a safe. She opened the safe using the key she had taken out from her pocket, this was where she kept a secret stash of her 'stress reliever', she smirked inwardly Shizune may know where all her other secret hide sports were but not this one, she had made sure to hide it perfectly and made it inaccessible to anyone but her.

She opened the safe and was rewarded with...an empty safe, save for a neatly folded note. She snatched the note and read it 'Drinking is not _good for you Tsunade-sama, Love Shizune'_. A Shibi smiling Shizune was drawn at the back of the latter giving her a thumbs up.

Tsunade started shaking; her eyes glowed with righteous fury. She raised her foot and swiftly brought it to the ground, the action shook the entire room and good portion of the building too, crack marks appeared on the ground where she had stomped her foot.

'SHIZUNE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT LITTLE-'her angry murderous thoughts were stopped by someone knowing on the door

"Knock, knock, knock'

"Enter" she said calming her a bit, she would sought out her little apprentice later. The door opened and in walked a red herded boy that she instantly recognised

"Naru-kun!" she exclaimed happily her anger forgotten by the sight of her grandson. She walked towards him and hugged him, burying the poor boy in her generous bosom.

After an eternity (on Naruto part) of hugging and smothering the poor boy she finally let him go.

When he had been freed from what he could only say as one of the most dangerous situations in his young life; only second to being trapped in a room full of fan girls. Naruto took a deep breath to replace the oxygen he had been deprived of seconds ago; he looked at his grandmother, who in all honesty didn't look like a grandmother at all, considering her age he wondered how she looked so young, he would have asked but he was not willing to risk making her angry, he had seen how she reacted when angered; his grandfather learning how to fly was proof of it.

He straightened himself, unaware of the blush on his face but unfortunately for him Tsunade noticed it.

"Aww my little Naru-kun is blushing" she gasped, putting her hand on her mouth " Don't tell me you have developed a crush on me, you know Naru-kun incest is prohibited" She put a hand under her cheek in a thinking meaner "Bust since you're so cute, I'll make an exception"

To say Naruto was embarrassed would be an understatement, his face as red as his hair; he was stuttering words trying to defend him. Tsunade could only laugh at his failed attempts of denial her grandson was making, after having a good laugh and her mood dramatically improved she decided to put him out of his misery

"Relax, I'm just joking kid, you're a little too young for my taste..." Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief the blush on his face receding, honestly why did his grandmother and mother like to tease or rile him up as often as they could. It was like they enjoyed watching him get embarrassed or 'loose his cool', but that couldn't be it, could it?

"Baa-san" Tsunade glared at him "Ehm, I mean Baa-chan" he quickly corrected himself. Tsunade sat on her chair with and indicated for him to seat on the chair in front of her desk.

"I don't think this is a social visit, is it?"Naruto inwardly sighed, was he that readable?

"No, I came here to ask you for something" he admitted. Tsunade narrowed raised an eye brow

"Oh? What is it?" Naruto fidgeted in his seat, he felt like he was back at the Uchiha compound asking Fugaku for his permission to enter the clan library. He tried calming his increasing nervousness, this was his grandmother, she loved him surely she would agree.

"May I...can I...could you-"getting annoyed

"Spit it out" Tsunade said

"Can you allow me to you use the Senju Library" he blurted out. Tsunade blinked that was it? That was the reason why he was so nervous, all wanted to ask for was to use the library, it's not like there was anything important in it or anything.

Unknown to Tsunade she had been silent the whole time as she thought about the stupid reason for her grandson's behaviour and her silence was making said boy very nervous.

"Sure, you can use the library all you want" she said off handily. Naruto just sweat drop at that, here he was having a mental breakdown worried that she was going to refuse or worse explode on him, and she had just casually given him permission to the library without so much of a care what so ever.

Seeing the relived look on Naruto's face, Tsunade chuckled inwardly her grandson and only living blood relative was sure a weird one compared to his sisters. Unlike Hitomi and Hikari who were both very loud, very open, and overly cheerful, Naruto was the odd men out, he was reserved, quiet, and rarely if ever spoke out loud.

And truth be told she was worried for him, she knew about how people treated him, the expectations that everyone had for him, she was worried that just like the Uchiha prodigy Itachi, he too would crumble under the pressure and do things that would haunt him for the rest of his life. She would often spy on him as he trained himself to the ground wanting to get more powerful, to show his worth to everyone else. She wondered what would happen if he was to get that power, would he become evil and abandon his family and friends-cough-friend and become a power hungry tyrant like her teammate or worse Madara. Or would he use that power to protect his loved ones and the village like her grandfather.

With the influence of his family, his friend, she knew he would not fall to the dark side, or at least she hoped he would not. Her grandson was destined for great things that much was curtain and was going to change the world, for better or for worse.

Pushing her thoughts aside she stood up slightly to pinch his cheek

"You shouldn't over think things so much Naru-kun, you're going to give yourself a brain tumour one day" Naruto rubbed his now sore cheek and gave her an annoyed look.

"Says one of the smartest women in the village" Naruto responded back.

"Don't get cheeky with me brat" Tsunade said amused by his response.

They were both silent after. Seeing as he was not leaving and the maintain of paperwork on her desk would only grow if not attended to.

"Is there something else you wanted?" She asked finally

"Something happened to me on the last mission that I had" Naruto began getting Tsunade's attention, she had head from Minato about the mission that he was talking about, they had been on C-ranked mission when a group of missing nin had attacked, from what she had been told and the mission briefing she had read Naruto had fought against one of the jonins and had won.

The scolding she had given Minato for allowing a group of inexperienced genin to a C-ranked mission after they had been a team for only 2 months, and to make it worse her grandson was on that team. Of cause Minato had defended himself saying that sooner or later Naruto was going to go on a higher ranking and that he was strong, that she agreed on, and going on higher ranking missions would give him the experience he needed.

She had calmed down after that and had stomped out of his office threatening him that should her grandson or granddaughters be hurt in one those missions he would be in a world of hurt. She knew that she was wrong, she couldn't protect them forever, sooner or later they much like she did long ago, would set go on their own missions and leave their own lives, but whilst she still could, she would be the over protective grandmother.

"What happened to you?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice

"When I fighting against the missing Nin, he trapped me and was surely going to kill me with a powerful water jutsu until"

"Until?" Tsunade said now on edge, her hands shaking slightly, he had almost died!

"When the jutsu was about to hit him I closed my eyes and felt something block it...when I opened them I saw a wooden wall-like cocoon blocking it, I then attacked him using roots and trees, in the end I caught him and bind him to a tree with roots and tree branched and killed him"

Silence, Tsunade's mind shut down for a moment. She knew that there was a possibility that he would inherit her grandfather's wood release, but the possibility was so slim that she had all but forgotten about. Getting over her shock she jumped out of chair and glommed Naruto, who yelped in surprise?

"Can you show me?"She said after letting him go. Naruto rubbed the back of his head

"Well you see that's the problem, I don't know how I actually used it in the first place, it was a spur in the moment thing, that's why I was actually asking you to use the Senju library in the first place"

"Well that's not going to be much help" Naruto looked at her in confusion

"The information in that library is the same as the one you'll find in the local library" Naruto physically deflated at that, how was he going to learn about wood release now? "But there is a secret hidden room in where I know you will defiantly find what you're looking for" she finished

"Can you show it to me?" Naruto said excitedly, his voice a little louder than it usually was.

Tsunade looked at the paperwork on her desk then at her hopeful cute grandson 'Paper work, Naruto, paper work...definitely Naruto'.

"Let's go right now, I needed a break anyways" she said cheerfully, standing up from her desk. She walked up to Naruto, grabbing his shoulder they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxX

The appeared at the Senju house, Naruto hunched forward feeling a bit dizzy from the transportation.

"Sorry I forgot about that, you'll get used it" Tsunade said rubbing his back to relive him of the vertigo he was feeling. The shunshin was a fast movement transportation that had the nasty effect of causing nausea because of the high speed that the body moved it, most jonins and chunin usually get over the effects after constant use of the shunshin.

Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, that was disorienting" Naruto said feeling the vertigo pass over. Tsunade gave him an apologetic look

"That's the shunshin for you" Naruto nodded his head wondering if he could learn it too some day, it seemed like an effective technique for travelling short distances.

"Could you teach it to me?" Tsunade gave him an amused smile as she walked inside the house. She had expected him to ask, that was her grandson, always looking for ways to improve himself

"You'll find it at the local library...it's a D-ranked technique" Naruto eyes widened slightly in surprise but did not comment any further, he couldn't alive that such a technique was accessible to even academy students. To think if had learned that technique a long time ago; travelling to his little 'secret' training ground would have been all so much easier.

He followed his grandmother in silence as she lead him to the basement, she turned on the lights and what he saw surprised him, shelves upon shelves of scrolls and books. He actually gasped audibly, all this was information was latterly under his feet the whole time and not once had he ever bothered to check the basement.

"Your sisters usually spend some time here learning a few jutsu; I'm surprised that you actually didn't know about this library"

"B-But why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked" Naruto sweet drop at that, seriously that was the best excuse she could come up with?'

"Enough gawking you'll check the library some other time, right now we still have something important we are looking for right"

"Right"

They walked past the many shelves to the back of the large underground library. Naruto raised an eye brow when they stopped in front of a wall, he was again surprised when his grandmother started going through a few had seals

"Kai!" she shouted slamming her hands on the ground and to his astonishment, a complex seal matrix formed on the ground, Tsunade bit her thump and pressed the bleeding thump on the seals. The seals started to glow and the ground started to shake slightly, a horizontal square stone slowly slid away from the ground where the seals where and behind a star case leading deeper within the ground could be seen.

Tsunade did not hesitate and descended down the stairs, she looked at a dumbstruck grandson. "Well aren't you coming?"

Naruto shaking nodded his head and with a hesitant step followed her. They did not walk for more than a few steps before coming to a dead end. The light from the library gave them a clear view of the steps and the dead end wall, Naruto could see a key whole that strangely enough looked like a

Tsunade took the necklace from around her neck and inserted it into the key whole and to his surprise it fit perfectly. Wall started shaking and started going dropping to the ground, not before Tsunade had taken the crystal necklace back.

Naruto blinked when he saw what was behind the wall, it was a small room with a table, a chair and a few scrolls neatly folded in a box under the table, it looked like a study. That sent red flags in his mind, why would anyone go through so much trouble as to hide a study?

"This used to be used to be First and on a later date the Second Hokage's secret study, they used this room to have private meetings in here" Tsunade explained making" some of the scrolls in the that box were written by the First Hokage, they contain information in his wood release and how to control it"

Naruto's almost fainted in shock, this very room was once used by the previous Hokage's and his grandmother was going to give him scrolls written by the first hokage himself! His lips started trembling whether from happiness or excitement he could not tell, he did something that Tsunade never expected him to do.

He launched at her and gave her a hug and was actually laughing in excitement,

"T-Thank you Baa-chan, I don't know what to say" he said happily still hugging her.

Tsunade patted him on top of his head; for once he actually did not mind the gesture. "Think nothing of it brat, besides if I don't help my grandson to became strong then how else is he going to attract a strong woman to give me many, many strong healthy grandchildren" a small blush appeared on Naruto's face, which made Tsunade laugh lightly

"So what are you waiting for, that box is not going to pick it's self"

Naruto bent down and started to drag the box with scrolls in it, he pulled the box from under the table saw something that grabbed his attention. Under the box a small handle, curious he pulled it open and saw a large scroll inside.

"Um Baa-chan, what is this?" He said after removing the rather large scroll and showing it to his grandmother.

Tsunade looked at the scroll with a raised eyebrow and picked it up to get a closer look, on the side of the scroll she could something written on it but it was covered by dust. Clearing the dust away she saw a single word ' _ **EAGLE'**_ written in kanji vertically. Her eyes lit up in recognition as she remembered what the scroll was.

"Naru-kun do you know what this is?" she said loudly almost screaming. Naruto nearly jumped when her heard her yell, honestly having no idea what the giant scroll was he shook his head.

"This is a summoning contract, not just any contract but the same summing contract my grandfather used. I thought it had been lost all those years ago but now...here it is!"

Naruto was curtain his brain was going to explode sooner or later from the many surprises he had seen today, first there was an ENTERE library under their house that everyone knew about expect for him, then his grandmother showed him a secret meeting room that was once used by the Hokage's, THEN his grandmother was giving him scrolls that were written by the FIRST HOKAGE and now he was looking at a summoning contract that was used by the first Hokage, he didn't even know that he had a summoning contract, maybe he should active his sharingan to make sure that this was not a dream or some powerful genjutsu, after all his brain could only take so much surprises in a day.

Whilst Naruto was having a mental===== Tsunade was having one of her own, she was excited, ecstatic, she couldn't believe that she had found something important like this, this was a summoning contract that her grandfather had used, to her it was like she was a relic of her clan, something to show that her clan had not completely vanished. She had a few things to remind her of clan, her family, the necklace she had was one of the few things she had to remind her family. Their belongings had either been lost during the war, stolen or taken by the village.

She could still remember the day when her father had had one day offered her to sign the contract, unfortunately by then she had already signed the **Slug** contract, had father had been slightly disappointed but the promise that his youngest son, her little brother, would sign the contract however thinks did not go as planned...

She looked at the contract; she was defiantly never going to use it, she already had a summoning contract. Now what was she do with it? She looked at Naruto who looked like he was in deep thought and her eyes lit up, she may not have been able to sign it herself back then but maybe her grandson would. She looked at him again, he was the only living Senju left who could do so, and 'he is a perfect candidate'

"Naru-chan" she said sweetly bringing him back from his thoughts

"Yes?"

"How would you like to sign the **Eagle summoning contract?"**

"W-What? M-Me?"

"Yes you, unless of cause there is another Naru-chan here"

"Thank you Baa-cha, I am truly grateful for what you have done for me today" 

"Think nothing of it, besides you will pay me back later with many grandchildren right"

"Right..."Naruto drawled out. He took the summoning contract from her and placing it on the ground; he rolled it out and saw two names written on it

"Senju Hashirama, Senju Keiji, who's that?" Naruto asked reading the names written on the contract, Tsunade frowned as she looked at the names written on the scroll.

"Your great-great grandfather" she sadly as she looked at her father's name

"Oh"

Pushing the depressing emotions that where arising aside and putting on a smile on her face "All you have to do is to sing the contract by writing your name using your blood"

Naruto nodded his head he beat his thump and wrote his name.

"In order to summon you draw your blood from the hand which you signed the contract with, the type and size of summon you want to summon is determined by the amount of chakra you use, the more chakra you add the bigger the summon will be. The hands seals are **Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram,** and then you say **SUMMONING JUTSU** and that's it" Naruto nodded his head listening to his grandmother

"Again thank you Baa-chan"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxxxXxXxxX

After parting with his grandmother walked to his secret training ground. Arriving at the training ground, the ground was now covered in small patches of green grass; he had long since filled the crater that was in the middle of the training ground, that fight with his mother had really done a number on his private training ground. Fortunately the once blacken ground was now a healthy green.

He unsealed the box with the scrolls inside and started looking through them, he looked through the scrolls and was pleased to find one that was written _WATER MANIPULATION_ on it, he placed the scroll aside for later use. He found another scroll written _EARTH MANIPULATION._

"Kami must be happy with me today" he said quietly, after all he had promised to improve his earth and water manipulation and today he just found scrolls on them, what were the odds?

After searching through a few scrolls he finally found it, it was a plain green scroll on the bottom of the box, he opened it and instantly his eyes lit up at what he saw

'Wood release is a combination of water and earth based chakra. In order for one to gain a good control of Mokuton Ninjutsu you must have good control over both your earth and water affinities-' Naruto looked at the two scrolls on both water and earth manipulation and sighed 'I guess there is no helping it' he closed the scroll he was reading and sealed it away.

"Water and earth manipulation it is"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **CHAPTER END.**

 **For those of you who are thinking that Yamato is technically a senju so Tsunade shouldn't say that she and Naruto are the last senju alive. The reason why I'm not considering Yamato is this; when Orochimaru experimented on young Yamato, his body 'accepted' the DNA and overtime adapted to it enough for him to be able use Mokuton.**

 **Where as in Naruto's case, his body didn't just 'accept' the DNA but rather his own DNA combined with both Hashirama and Madara's DNA becoming ONE, so he is defiantly half senju and Uchiha and his children will one be the same.**

 **Sooooooory for the late update guys I was just busy and will be still be busy so I'm not going to be able to update as frequently...and lastly read and review please.**

 **Next chapter is the chunin exams!**

 **See ya**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chunin Exams

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 **Just a quick overview of people's personalities**

 **Naruto-** quiet, smart, calm, not overly friendly, doesn't like to be the centre of attention and prefers to be left alone, he takes most of his personality from his father (he looks a lot like his father but his hair is red and less spiky and his eyes are a shade deeper blue than Minato's)

 **Hitomi-** loud, very friendly, out spoken, she takes much of her personality from her mother (she has long flowing red hair that reaches her back, a round face, and blue eyes: picture Kushina younger but with blue eyes)

 **Hikari-** a tab bit less loud than her sister, out spoken, friendly, smart (she has short flawing red hair that reaches her shoulders, a slightly round face and blue eyes)

These three are triplets, with Hitomi being born first and Naruto being the last to be born.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXx

 **TIME SKIP: THREE MOTHS AFTER PRIVIOUS CHAPTER**

 **Location: Hokage building; Jonin lounge**

The Hokage stared silently at all the gathered jonin with his eyebrow twitching.

"Could someone please fetch Kakashi, tell him that if he isn't here within the next 10 seconds I'm going to demote him to genin for a month and ban the production and distribution of Icha Icha paradise in fire country" he said threateningly

'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4,3 2-'

"Yo" Kakashi said appearing in the middle of the room. Minato just sighed and ignored his students antics and continued with the reason why he was here in the first place

Taking in a small breath "As you may all may or may not know, the chunin exams are approaching and this year they are being held in our village, if there are any jonin sensei who thinks that their genin team is ready participate in the chunin exams step forward now" he looked around the room looking at the many jonin sensei who all seemed to be having a mental debate with themselves

"I Hatake Kakashi jonin sensei of team seven would like to nominate my team for the chunin exams" several people started muttering to themselves

"I Yuhi Kurenai, jonin sensei of team 8 would like to nominate my team for the chunin exams" Kurenai said stepping forward, standing beside Kakashi.

"Damn and here I was hoping you guys wouldn't go for it 'sigh' I Sarutobi Asuma, jonin sensei of team 10 would like to nominate my team for the chunin exams" the lazy smoker said, he too stepping forward and standing beside Kurenai

"YOSH! I Maito Gai the beautiful green beast of Konoha would like to nominate my youthful students for the chunin exams" a man who looked like an adult version of Lee shouted excitedly, giving everyone a thumps up and a blinding smile.

'Beautiful in whose eyes' was everyone's thought

"I Namikaze Kushina jonin sensei of ehm Hitomi would like to nominate my genin for the chunin exams" Kushina said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head when she realised she only had one genin in her team.

Minato looked at the jonin sensei in front of him and nodded his head in approval "Very well then team s 7,8, 9, 10 and 11 will be allowed to participate in the upcoming chunin exams"

Finally having had enough Iruka spoke his mind "Pardon my intrusion Hokage-sama but I do not think it is wise to allow those genins to participate in the exams, they have only been genins for only 6-7 months now, they are not ready to participate in something like the chunin exams" he pleaded. He had taught all those students, to him they were like his little brothers and sisters and he would be damned if he allowed them to get killed for participating in something they were clearly not ready for.

"You have to realise something Iruka-san" Kakashi said seriously looking at Iruka right in the eye " they may have been your students once but they are now our genins, we have trained them, taken them on missions giving them the experience they need to survive the harsh realities of a ninja. You can't baby feed them forever Iruka-san, they are our genins now meaning we know what is best for them"

"But-"

"Kakashi is right Iruka, you can't protect them forever. There are their genins now they know what is best for them" The Hokage said with a hint of finality in his voice. Iruka was silent after that but everyone could clearly see the look of disapproval on his face

"On a final note since Hikari doesn't have a team to participate with and there aren't any open spots on any team, she will be allowed to choose which team to join for the duration of the exams"

XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXXXxXxX

Naruto walked towards his private training ground in deep thought, earlier today Kurenai had told them that she had nominated them for the chunin exams. That had made his day; the chance to become a chunin was something he had honestly thought would not come until at least the following year. He couldn't help but smile a bit when he thought about the exams, it was an opportunity for him to test himself against other genins from different parts of the elemental nations, and a chance to become chunin and becoming chunin would have its many advantages, like taking higher ranking missions. So wrapped up in his thoughts Naruto did not realise that he was walking into someone until it was too late

"Hey watch where you're going!" a feminine voice shouted at him when he bumped into the person.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" he apologised looking at the person he had bumped into, it was girl who looked to be at least a year older than him, she was slightly taller than him by a few inches. She had long, straight, blond hair that was bound with taut bandages and had deep dark onyx eyes. For her atire she wore a short-sleeved purple and black blouse, both of which had a design of clouds on them. The last thing he noticed about her was that she had a Kumo forehead protector.

Whilst Naruto was looking at the girl from bottom to top she too was also checking him out. She noticed that the boy she that had run into her had deep dark red hair that had a few spikes in it and created two small bangs on the side of his face, he had in all honesty the deepest shade of blue eyes she had ever laid eyes on. He was wearing a white hooded jersey, with a blue long-sleeved shirt inside.

"Its fine, no harm done" she said lightly giving him a small smile.

"Again sorry about that Mrs?"

"Yugito"

"Naruto, it was a pleasure to meet you Yugito-san I hope we will get the chance to meet again but for now I have to be on my way" Naruto said bowing slightly

"Likewise Naruto-san" Yugito responded with a small bow of her own and the two continued on with their walk in separate direction.

'What do you think?'

' **Something about him doesn't feel right'**

'Is he strong?'

' **From what his chakra felt like, I would say he is very strong not to mention handsome as well. A perfect match mate for you kitten'**

'Nimbi I am in no mood for your perverted rumblings right now'

' **I can see it now, you kidnapping that god of a man and taking off-'**

'NIMBI!...stupid perverted cat'

' **And ride him dr-'**

'Nimbi! That's it I'm cutting off the contention'

' **No wait-'**

Yugito sighed tiredly, dealing with Nimbi was even worse than dealing with her sensei. She continued on walking till she reached a large hotel, entering the hotel she found her teammates lounging on the couch

"How was the walk" a blond haired girl with a bust that shouldn't belong to a girl her age asked

"It was refreshing" Yugito answered truthfully, Konoha was very different from Kumo, there were many trees and the most people she saw were civilians and there was a sense of happiness in the village, unlike her village were the most things you could find were rocks and mountains, the majority of people there are ninja and very few civilians.

"Find anything interesting?"Samui asked her face remaining blank as ever

She gave her friend a teasing smile "You could say that"

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxxXXxXxXxXxxXxXx

 **The following morning with team 8**

Team 8 walked into the academy building and were all surprised to find a large group of people shouting at two people who were blocking the door to the room where they were supposed to be in.

"Genjutsu" Naruto noticed instantly looking at the door number, it was written '209' and he knew from past experience that this was the second floor and the real room 209 was on the third floor.

"Should we do something" Shino asked when he saw a leaf genin wearing a green jumpsuit get punched in the face for trying to enter the fake room.

"No, they are using the genjutsu to weed out week teams if we were to tell everyone, it would only give us a bigger competition later on" Naruto explained walking towards the staircase, avoiding being seen by everyone.

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL DROP THAT FAKE GENJUTSU, YOUR NOT FOOLING ANYONE" A loud arrogant voice shouted, drawing everyone's attention

'Idiot' Naruto thought to himself turning around to see who was dumb enough to shout that out for everyone to hear, he was not all that surprised to see team seven standing there with Kiba in front giving everyone an arrogant smirk.

"So you noticed ha?" one of the teens who was standing on the door said before he too smirked and disappeared in a burst of speed, re-appearing a second later in front of Kiba with his foot raised in a kicking motion. A kick which never reached its intended target.

"That doesn't mean I'll let you pass!...what?" He said in shock when he saw a hand holding his foot, a hand belonging to the same kid wearing the green jumpsuit.

'I didn't even see him move' he thought

"Lee, what happened to being subtle?" A girl with brown hair tied into 2 buns, she was also wearing a pink sleeveless blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons as well as dark green pants, asked from behind.

"I'm sorry Tenten, but I could not allow him to hurt a fellow leaf comrade!" the now named Lee said giving her large smile.

"Idiot you've gone and blown our cover" she said in annoyance punching him on top of the head.

A second later Lee was standing up seemingly unhurt from the punch he had received from his teammate. The moment he saw Sakura his eyes lit up and in the blink of an eye he was standing in front of her

"Hi I am Konoha's upcoming Beautiful Green Beast Rock Lee, please go out with me! I'll protect you with my life!"He shouted passionately holding a horrified Sakura's hand.

"EWWW! Are those real!? Get away from me" she shrieked indicating at his rather large, thick eyebrows and removed her had from his as though she had been touching lava.

"B-But" Lee stuttered his heart broken. He looked down and started shaking with his hair covering his face, making everyone (especially Sakura) worried. When he looked back up again his eyes where shinning with determination and his fist was clenched and raised high in the air.

"I promise from this day forward that I will get Sakura's heart and if I cannot I will do a thousand push up, and if I fail to do that I will do two thousand push ups with one hand and if-"He was cut off from his insane promises that otherwise would be considered impossible by normal human standards, by his Tenten hitting him in the head again

"We get it ok, sheesh sometimes I think your worse that Gai-sensei"

"Naruto!" Hikari suddenly shouted after noticing her brother who was standing near the stair case looking back at her team.

"Hikari-chan, I'm glad to see you here, I was worried that you would chicken out and not show up" Naruto mocked playfully getting a glare and a mock punch from his sister

"As if I'd miss the chance to kick your butt and become chunin before either you or Hitomi can" Hikari responded back with a slight smirk on her face. A smirk which Naruto returned

"Are you Naruto Namikaze?" Lee asked appearing in front of Naruto. Naruto gave him a hesitant nod, uncomfortable with how close Lee was to his face.

"I've heard from my sensei that you're a prodigy and a genius! I challenge you to a fight!"

Naruto looked at Lee as though he had just grown a second head "I don't think there is enough time for that, maybe during the exams we will get the chance to do so" he refused politely.

"YOSH! Then I shall wait until then Naruto-kun!"Lee exclaimed happily in a nice-guy pose.

"Come on we have to go the second floor, the exams should be starting soon" Shino said speaking for the first time. Everyone nodded at that and walked up the stairs.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxx

"Hey Naruto, Hikari, Hinata, Sakura over here" someone shouted at the group of genins the moment they arrived on the second floor. Curiously they all looked the person who had called them and found one Hitomi Namikaze standing in front of a door waving at them, beside her was Kushina, Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Sensei?" Sakura was the one to ask, in response Kakashi lazily waved at her

"I see all my cute little genin made it after all" Kakashi said cheery giving his team his famous eye smile. That look was immediately broken by a fist to the head courtesy of an angry fuming Kushina

"Don't say it like that hentai!" she shouted at Kakashi, who lay on the ground twitching every now and the

"Ehm" Kurenai coughed loudly, drawing everyone's attention. "We came here to make sure that everyone in your respective teams attended the exams willingly, had one person not shown up we would have sent your team home, but since your all here, I would like to say good luck on the exams and do your best" she said going straight to the point, seeing as her fellow jonin sensei where too busy fooling around.

"Kurenai-sansei?" Hikari said lowly, breaking the silence that had settled in

Raising a delicate eye brow kurenai responded "Yes"

"What about Hitomi-chan, she doesn't have a team, does that mean she can't participate in the exams" she asked giving her sister, who was now standing next to her, a worried look.

"Since Hitomi doesn't have team like you said, Hokage-sama has given her the choice of joining any one team she chooses for the duration of the exams"

"Does that mean I get to choose which team I want to join?" Hitomi asked hopefully to which Kurenai nodded her head.

She was immediately about to choose team seven, after all that was the team where her sister and best friend were in but then she saw her brother and remembered that her brother was in team eight and her other best friend, Hinata, was also in team eight. She bit her lip, she was at a crossroads, on one had if she chose team seven she would hurt her brother and best friends feeling for choosing team seven over them and if she chose team eight the same thing would happen to Hikari and Sakura.

As though reading her mind, her brother gave her a confident nod and looked at Hikari; she instantly understood what he was telling her. He was telling her to join team seven, she gave him a grateful smile and with a confident tone she chose which team to join "I would like to join team seven then"

"Then its settled Hitomi will join team seven for the duration of the exams" and with that Kurenai vanished in a leaf shunshin, though not before she gave her team a wave and a look, a look that said 'I believe in you'

"Seeing as my work here is done I'll be off, ya ne" Kakashi said now healed from his injuries he had received from Kushina, he too disappeared in a leaf shunshin, upon his leave Kushina grumbled lowly

"Like he actually did anything, that lazy bum" she then turned to the genins and gave them all a large beaming smile

"Good luck and make sure you kick everybody's asses! I'll be cheering for you all!" she cheered loudly, driving her fist in the air, receiving a cry of 'Yeah' from Hitomi and Hikari in response to her little 'speech'. Everyone else though sweat drop at their antics

Sigh 'I can't believe I'm related to them'.

"Look out for each other ok, Hitomi-chan, Hikari-chan, Naru-chan" She said finally kissing her children on their foreheads, much to their embarrassment. After she had left Kiba started laughing

"Naru-chan!" He said laughing loudly, he blinked when he saw the world around him start to darken and the only person he could see was Naruto, who was glaring heatedly at him

"What was that?" Naruto asked and for a second Kiba swore he saw the outline of a white figure wearing a white robe with a sword in his mouth appear behind Naruto. He gulped

His legs started shaking"N-Northing, I didn't say anything"

Naruto gave him one last glare that almost made his heart stop "Thought so"

The world turned back to normal "What are you waiting for idiot, we are going to be late" Sakura shouted at him, Kiba looked around and saw that everyone had already entered the door whilst he was still standing at the same sport he had been standing since he had arrived on this floor.

"You don't have to yell so loud damn it, I can hear you just fine" he shouted back at Sakura as he rubbed his sore ears. Sakura just huffed and walked inside.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXXxXXxXxXxXx

Entering the room the two teams where instantly subjected to a small amount of K.I from almost person who was already in the whole way. Naruto just scoffed at the pathetic attempt of intimidation, he had felt worse, far worse.

"Naruto-kuuuuuun" a famine voice shouted and before the red herded boy could act, he was glommed by a girl with long platinum blond hair. A girl he had hoped not to meet during the exam

"Hello to you too Ino-san" He said not bothering to remove the girl from the death grip she had on his arm, it was futile to try and remove her when she had gotten her hands on any part of his body northing save perhaps the world ending could make her let go, even then he doubted she would let go.

"Troublesome, it seems all the rookies are here" A Lazy voice said in front of him, a voice he recognised belonging to Shikamaru and to the lazy boys side was Choji munching away on a bag of snacks.

"Shikamaru you lazy bum, I didn't think you of all people who show up" Kiba said.

"Believe me I wouldn't have showed up if someone hadn't blackmailed me into coming" he said sending a glare towards Ino, who stuck her tongue out at him

"Troublesome"

"So then all the rookies are here, this is so awesome!" Kiba said excitedly, his dog barking loudly agreeing with him.

"You rookies are making a scene, look everyone is staring at you" a new voice said from behind the group of genins.

"And who are you?" Kiba asked rudely at the teen who looked around 17 years old, wearing spectacles, he had onyx eyes and ash grey hair that was tied in a ponytail and extends to his upper back, with bangs framing either side of his forehead

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto" the teen said giving them all a cocky smile, a smile that put some of them on edge, mainly Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Is this your second time participating in the exams Kabuto-san?" Sakura asked curiously. Kabuto gave her a smile and pushed his glassed up with a single figure

"No this is my seventh attempt"

"_"

"_"

"Seventh, man you must really suck!" Kiba laughed, getting a punch in the head from Hikari and Sakura. Kabuto waved his insult off unfazed by it

"His right, but don't be fooled these exams are not as easy as they seem...hey since we are all leaf nin how about I help you rookies out" he suggested as he took out a deck of cards from his pockets "These are chakra cards, on these cards I have information on every active ninja around" now that got everyone's attention

"Anyone?" Shikamaru asked curiously, Kabuto smirked confidently and took out a blank card

"As long as their names are on my cards then I have all the information on them"

"What can you tell me about Namikaze Naruto" Shikamaru asked, everyone looked at him in surprise

"Shikamaru!" Ino shouted at her teammate

"Do you have any information on Rock Lee and Yugito" this time it was Naruto who asked ignoring the shocked looks he was getting from everyone. He was curious about the Kumo Kunoichi he had met the previous day, there was something about her that made several alarm bells in head ring and as for Lee, had was curious as to how the bushy eyed eyebrows boy had managed to move that fast.

"Namikaze Naruto he is a part of team 8 under Yuhi Kurenai, he has completed 34 D-ranked mission and 1 C-ranked, taigutsu is average, high genjutsu and wow Ninjutsu is off the charts" he put the card back to the deck of cards and took out another one with a picture of Lee on the cover "Rock Lee he is a member of team 9 under Maito Gai, he has completed 87 D-ranked missions and 7 C-ranked missions" he paused " this makes no sense, it says here he has no affinity for genjutsu or Ninjutsu, his taigutsu is unbelievable though" everyone was shocked, a person who couldn't do any genjutsu or taigutsu? How was he even a ninja?

"And last but certainly not least Nii Yugito she is a member of team Karibi under the leadership of Killer Bee, she has completed 9 D-ranked missions, 12 C-ranked and 3 B-ranked , taigutsu is very high, Ninjutsu is also very high and genjutsu in nonexistent" he finished with a bit of sweat running down his face.

Everyone else gulped after Kabuto had finished reading the card, if someone like that was in the exams how many more like or even stronger than her were there, they all had one similar thought in their minds 'Avoid the team from Kumo at all costs'.

Naruto felt someone looking at him; he looked around and spotted Yugito giving him a challenging smirk, her teammates also looking at him. He returned the smirk with one of his own and turned back around.

"Shut brats!" A booming voice shouted from the door where everyone was supposed to be in a voice belonging to man wearing a large black trench coat. He cleared his voice "My name is Ibiki Morono proctor of the first part of the chunin exams, I want everyone to enter this room, you will each be randomly selected to seat on tables that will be numbered according to the number you receive as you enter"

 **A/N I'm sure you've read this part a thousand time already so I'm just going to skip it. Pretty much everything happens the same way as in canon expect this time it is Hitomi who makes the loud speech about not giving up with Hikari backing her up. And naruto is going to copy the answers from a person sitting in front of him using his sharingan to copy the strokes the person makes with his pencil as he wrote.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Team 8 stood in front of a huge steal gate, looking at the massive trees and plants inside. They all shuddered slightly when they heard a very loud ferocious howl coming from within the dark forest.

"GO!" and with that steal gates opened, instantly they rushed into the forest. The exams were on the way.

xXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXXxXxXxXxXxX

 **1 DAY LATER WITH TEAM 8**

"I saw them heading here"

"Were are they, I don't see anyone"

"Shut you idiots they probably heard your voices and ran away!"

"What is this?"

"AHHHHHH!" their screams could be heard throughout the forest as monstrous, gigantic leaches dropped from the trees above them, devouring them all.

" **Fire style: fire Ball jutsu"** like the jutsu implied a large ball purely made out of fire sped towards the horde of leaches burning all of them.

"That was easier than I had anticipated" Naruto commented looking at the dead genin team. His teammates who where both standing beside him did not comment, they too agreed with him so far they had encountered 4 teams and none of those teams had proved to be any challenge for them.

"Do you see anyone else close by Hinata?" without muttering a single word or using any hand seals, Hinata's byakugan flared to life. With her bloodline active she could see for miles a head giving them an advantage over all the other teams.

She gasped audibly, making her teammates look at her expectedly "I can see someone heading straight for us, they are very fast!" she said with a hint of panic in her voice

"What else do you see?" This time it was Shino who asked as his mind thinking of what could be making his teammate react this way

"Their chakra, I've never seen anything like it, it's so dark and-"her breath hitched, her body completely froze.

"Hinata?"

"Kukukukuku" a silky chuckle rang from everywhere around the team, making Sino and Naruto tense up in preparation, Hinata though visibly started shaking.

"Kukuku, what do we have here, a lone genin team...how cute" the same voice spoke up again this time they could see and hear where it was coming from. They could see the shadow of a person slowly approaching them from deep within the forest.

When the person finally stepped into the light they all noticed it was a girl from the hidden grass village, the same girl who had given the creepy proctor of the second phase of the chunin exams her kunai back...with her tongue, the same girl they had all had felt a bad feeling from, the person they had all hoped not to run into. She looked at them in the eyes and at that very moment the world stopped moving.

Naruto had felt his fair amount of fear in his life, living with his mother and grandmother he had seen a good portion of things that would stop many hearts but nothing could ever compare to what he felt at that very moment. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest, his instincts, his body, his very soul was shouting for him to get away from the monster in front of him, to run with every ounce of his energy and never look back. He could see his death in many different ways and none of them any less terrifying than the other. He tried to speak but it felt as though an unbuildable weight had been placed on top of him, rooting to where he stood

'W-What I-I this, I-I c-cant m-move' Naruto looked at his teammates through the Conner of his eye and saw that both of them were in a similar state 'I have to do something'

"W-What do y-you want?" he asked drawing all his courage and willpower to utter that single sentence.

The grass Kunoichi smirked and gave them a predatory grin "I've come for one thing and one thing only...you!" what could only be described as the biggest snake all three genins had ever seen rose from behind the Kunoichi and as though being controlled by her, slid past her attacking the still frozen team.

Team 8 could only watch helplessly as the snake approached them, too scared and frozen to do anything. Thinking quickly Naruto grabbed a kunai from his pouch and without any hesitation stabbed himself in his right thigh; the pain from the stab shocked his entire body overriding the fear. He grabbed both his teammate's and jumped away, just in time to avoid the snake's massive jaws swallowing them whole.

"Using pain to remove your fear, impressive but still not enough" the grass nin mocked with another snake appearing from above the team, it's mouth wide open.

" **Fire style: Fire Ball jutsu"** the fire jutsu hit the giant snake head on and to Naruto's surprise, instead of being burnt like he expected it to be the snake disappeared in a smoke explosion.

"Shino! Hinata! Get out of here I'll hold her off for you to get out of here" both Shino and Hinata snapped their heads at those words, their fear momentarily forgotten.

"You can't fight that monster alone, she's too strong" Hinata pleaded

"I agree with Hinata, she's too strong for you to fight alone the only way you can hope to defeat her is if we all work together and fight as a team" Shino reasoned. Naruto looked at both of them and they both stared back showing that they were not backing down.]

"I suppose your right, if we are going to fight then we fight as a team"

"Kukukuku don't tell me you've given up already I honestly had expected more from you" the grass said appearing in front of them.

"Don't count us out yet, the battle has just started" Hinata responded back with confidence in her voice.

The snake woman just smirked cruelly, showing her very sharp canines, her eyes lit up with glee "Unfortunately I have no interest with you two, my battle is with HIM" faster than the three genins could blink the grass Kunoichi sent a powerful wind jutsu. Naruto with his sharingan saw the attack coming and managed to jump out of the way, unfortunately even though she could see the attack coming, Hinata was not fast enough to avoid it and neither was Shino.

"SHINO! HINATA!" Naruto shouted when he saw that his teammates had been caught in the attack, which sent both of them flying away. He wanted to run to them but knew the moment he turned his back against his opponent he would lose. So with great reluctance and anger he stayed.

"Now that those insects are out of the way I can finally see what I came all the way here to see" the grass kinoichi said sounding amused by the whole situation. Naruto gritted his teeth, his sharingan spinning madly

"Who are you and what do you want" he asked through gritted teeth

"Ah ah ah now that would be telling wouldn't it and for what I want, I thought I've made my intensions thus far clear...I want to test you!" she rocketed towards Naruto with kunai already in her hand. Seeing this Naruto blocked her attacks with his kunai

"Test me?" Naruto asked as he avoided her strikes only to receive an amused smirk in response.

'Damn it her strikes are too strong and fast, I'll have to create some distance between us and use long range Ninjutsu' with his plan in mind, Naruto tried creating some distance between them by jumping away but the snake woman would not let him, her attacks were powerful, relentless and could see that he was rapidly losing as her speed and strength seamed to increase with each strike.

"Is that all you have got to offer perhaps I overestimated you, maybe one of your sisters will prove to be more challenging" the snake taunted and the effect was instenious. Naruto's blood started boiling, his attacks gaining more ferocity with anger, if there was one thing that he hated the most, one thing that that really made his blood boil, it was someone threatening his family especially his sisters and with a battle cry he punched the snake girl with all his might, sending her flying. She stopped when she hit a large tree, sending a few splinters flying from where she had the tree.

Not even giving the snake girl a chance to recover, Naruto's hands waved through hand seals " **Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!"** adding as much chakra as he could into the jutsu, three large dragon head fireballs the size of a house made from white fire lounged at the girl, upon contact the dragon heads exploded in a fiery white hot fire explosion.

Naruto huffed "That will teach her to threaten my family", he panted slightly as he looked at the destruction caused by his jutsu, by adding thrice the amount of charka needed for performing a fire jutsu and controlling the size of the jutsu so not to make it too large or explode in front of him, he had realised that instead of the normal yellow-orange flames the flames were white and stronger than the normal flames, making the jutsu very destructive the only down side was that it drained a lot of chakra, but with his high affinity for fire and large chakra reserves he didn't waste or lose a large amount of chakra.

He was about to go and check on his teammates when he had someone clapping hands, he turned around and saw a sight that froze him. The same girl whom he was he had killed just a moment ago was standing there, the skin of her face melting off revealing a man with pale white skin, long black hair and yellow snake like eyes.

"Very, very impressive" The man uploaded clapping his hands "You have surpassed all my expectations but now it's time we end this little battle of ours, don't you think so Naruto-kun?" he said, his mouth opened widely and from within it a green snake came out, the snake opened its mouth and a sword slowly started to come out from the snake's mouth.

Naruto wanted to cry honestly he did, he knew the person who he was fighting against was, anyone with half a brain could tell who it was; Orochimaru of the sannin, S-ranked missing Nin from Konoha. Of all people in the world he met today it had to be him, why were things like this always happening to him, maybe he had done something a long time ago to piss Kami off or maybe Kami just enjoyed putting him in impossible situations.

Faster than he could react Orochimaru was in front of him, his sword stabbing him in the stomach, he blinked and found himself standing on a few metres away from Orochimaru and in his place was Shino

"W-What?"

"Kukuku sacrificing yourself for your friends how noble of you, but ultimately futile in the end I will have my price...after all the hunter will always find his prey" Orochimaru chuckled removing the sword from Shino's stomach and turning around to face Naruto, with a gleeful look in his eyes.

However Naruto was not paying attention to him, his eyes were focused on Shino, he did not hear his other teammate shout out Shino's name nor did he even see, watching as his best friend fall to his knees couching his stomach and coughing up blood. His body was frozen as though stuck in trance, which it was, his mind was blank refusing by all rights and logic that this was happening. Shino finally dropped to the ground he looked at Naruto right in the eye and said one thing "run".

He felt it, rage, anger, fear, sorrow, but most of all hatred, he felt a familiar burning sensation in his eyes, the same burning sensation he had felt when he saved his sisters a long time ago but this time it was different, the burning sensation felt more powerful, more painful, like someone was pouring magma right in his naked eyes.

"Yessss use that anger, embrace it don't hold back" Orochimaru said gleefully as he felt a large chakra spike from Naruto, chakra that felt cold and dark, darker than his own.

Hearing Orochimaru's voice, the mocking voice of the man who had killed his best friend, the voice of the monster that had attacked his team, something inside of him snapped. And for the first time in his life Naruto embraced his rage, his hatred, to be more definite...he let go!

XxxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXx

End of chapter

 **IMPORTANT**

Originally I was going to pair Naruto with whomever you guys voted for the most (Yugito) but then I had an idea, a beautiful wonderful idea, an idea that would have me pair him with Kurotsuchi. I seriously, seriously want to try this idea out so please forgive me (Naru/Yugi) fans out there.

 **I know that right now it seems as though I'm rushing off and giving Naruto too much power; Mokuton and now EM, but believe me when I say this, everything I'm doing, I'm doing it for a reason, reasons that won't make sense now but will in later chapters.**

 _ **lastly, someone asked me what happened to Sasuke, just clarify with everyone, Sasuke is dead. I honestly tried to come up with a way to intergrade him into my story but could not so...**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

 **JJP123-For the mangekyo sharingan and susanoo suggestion (really appreciate it)**

 **theman111-thank you for that great, wonderful, amazing plot suggestion**

 **61394- thanks for the EMS suggestion**

 **And thank you everyone else for reading my story so far**

 **lastly ENGLISH IS NOT MY HOME LANGUEGE so please bare with me in some case ok.**

 **On with the story!**

XxXxXxxXxXxXX

...he let go

Power, that was the only word for it, it rushed through his veins like boiling water, he felt stronger somehow, and his vision became even clearer. But Naruto was not paying attention to any of that, his mind too far lost in rage to realise all this, there was one thing he desired most, one thing that was ringing clearly and loudly in his anger clouded mind; the death of the man who had killed his best friend; Orochimaru

Orochimaru could clearly see and feel Naruto's rage and it excited him, the feel of bloodlust that Naruto was exiting was nothing short of amazing, were he a lesser man he would have started shacking under it. He licked his in preparation and excitement, so far he had not been disappointed not in the very least, he couldn't believe that at such a young age Naruto was this strong, grunted there were other before him who too where remarkably strong when they were young, Kakashi and Itachi being prime examples, but he had never seen such raw potential in one person, especially one so young. He could barely keep himself from just giving Naruto the curse seal and take his body right then and there.

But he kept himself in check acting upon impulse would not benefit him in the long run, it never did. He would wait; wait until Naruto's body was at its limit, when his power had reached its peak then and only then would he strike, with Naruto's body he would become a force not to be reckoned with, the sharingan would finally be his, imagine all the jutsu he would learn, the secrets he would unravel. The world will bow down to his might, no one, not even that snort nosed brat Itachi would be able to stop him!.

Naruto eyes shifted from the prone form of his dead best friend and settled to the monster that had killed him, he wanted to kill him so badly, he wanted to make him suffer so much till he begged for mercy, he wanted him to burn, to burn into nothingness, something, a small voice barely audible from the cloud of rage and anguish in his mind whispered to him, it was so silent he might have mistaken it for the wind. Normally one would question where such a voice came from after all it was not natural to just start hearing voices at the back of your mind, if you did people would definitely question your mentality. But that rationality had long since been lost to him

" **Amaterasu"** He felt a large drain in his chakra reserves but he ignored it, his eyes glaring so hard on Orochimaru as though he would burn, ironically that's exactly what happed.

Orochimaru never saw what hit him or rather what burned him, one moment he was planning world domination with Naruto's body and the next he felt the most painful burn he had ever experienced in his immortal life, flames, black flames latched on to his body with the heat of a thousand fire jutsu combined. He had never felt anything like it before, he tried extinguishing the flames by covering his body in wind chakra and pushing it out but they did not extinguish nor did they show any sign of even being put out.

The black flames were now spreading to his face the agonising pain making him want to just plunge a kunai into his heart and end his suffering.

But he did not dare do that, he was Orochimaru S-ranked missing nin from Konoha, he did not get to where he was by giving up at the first signs of pain. He would he had felt worse but truthfully he had not, northing could ever compare to this.

All the while Naruto was staring at the burning, screaming, Orochimaru with a great amount of joy and excitement, that was what he wanted, to hear he the man screaming in agony till he eventually dropped to the ground and burn into ashes. He felt something wet sliding down his face on his right cheek; curiously he reached for whatever it was and rubbed it, his eyes narrowed in confusion when he saw blood on his hand.

Was it his blood? He couldn't feel any wound on his head nor could he remember getting one, the only thing he could feel was a stinging sensation from his right eye, he chucked to the back of his mind for later, right now he had a snake to kill...or roast.

Seeing as the flames were not going to burn out and were actually spreading, Orochimaru did something that would make a normal person turns green in disgust and vomit all their insides. His mouth opened widely and a pair of hands came out, the hands continued coming out until a head could be seen, a head belonging to an unharmed slightly amused Orochimaru who proceeded to come out entirely from his mouth, a testament of how much a snake he truly was.

"What a remarkable fire jutsu that you have there" he commented looking at his now burnt body with the black flames still on it "To think you were able to force me this far, truly you are a prodigy of unparalleled talent" 'talent that will soon belong to me 'he licked his lips in anticipation.

Seeing Orochimaru come out not the slightest injured pushed Naruto's rage to new heights, without any regard as to whom he was facing Naruto attacked like a barbaric animal. His attacks were wild, fast, powerful but ultimately fruitless as they never reached their intended target, the amused smirk that Orochimaru had on his face as he easily dodged the wild attacks was not doing much to sooth his burning rage.

Getting more frustrated as his attacks were being easily evaded, Naruto created some distance between them by jumping away, whilst he was in mid air his hands were blurring through hand seals

" **Fire style; Fire ball jutsu"** he breath out a giant ball made of fire, Orochimaru made no move to avoid the attack, instead he stood there rooted to the ground with an all too eager smile on his face. " **Fire Style; Great Dragon fire jutsu"** Naruto continued.

Gathering more chakra, his hands he flashed through a few more hands seals " **Fire style; Hellfire Clap!"** a wave of destructive fire flow forth from around him engulfing everything anything that was in its path, which fortunately for him Orochimaru was in. He panted loudly sweat dropping from his forehead, his chakra reserves had considerably been drained from all the jutsu he had thus far used.

"Clap, clap, clap" the sound of clapping rang from where he was sure he had burnt Orochimaru, the smoke around the area cleared showing an unharmed, smirking Orochimaru "Yessss show me your power"

By now Naruto was shaking "Why won't you die" he whispered lowly, Orochimaru felt a charka spike coming from him "WHY WONT YOU JUST DIE!" what followed next was something Orochimaru would never forget, the air around him distorted in a spiral like portal that was sucking him in, he tried fighting it but it was too powerful, eventually he managed to escape the powerful jutsu but it cost him his right arm.

For once since the fight started Orochimaru was not amused, his right arm had been completely removed from its shoulder by Kami knows what jutsu that had been and he couldn't regenerate it, he would have Kabuto attach it later on but having your arm brutally removed from your person was not a desirable experience. It was time for him to claim his prize; he had seen more than enough of the boy's skill to piqué his interest.

That and he could feel multiple chakra signatures headed his way, he could easily take care of them, but he couldn't risk having the ANBU know of his presence just yet. "I'm afraid as much as I enjoy testing you, It's time I end our little battle...kukuku but don't fret my little test subject, I won't be leaving you without a parting gift" his smirk widened, his sharp snake-like fangs growing longer.

faster that Naruto could react Orochimaru appeared in front of him, his fist buried deep into his gut, normally an attack with such force and strength would make a person bulk over in a coughing fit...normally. What happened however made everyone, even Orochimaru gasp in surprise, Orochimaru's fist passed right through Naruto as though he was a ghost.

Surprised by this Orochimaru looked at Naruto and for the first time he saw his yes, they were different from the normal three tomed sharingan, (A/N i honestly don't know how to describe his mangekyo, imagine that his eyes look similar to Madara's mangekyo the only difference being that the three bladed wheel that looks like Itachi's is inside the inner circle). Orochimaru had a brief flashback of the time he had attempted to forcefully take Itachi's body, he would never forget the humiliating defeat he suffered from that boy, but what had drawn his attention was the weird but mesmerising three bladed pinwheel sharingan that Itachi had, those eyes he deemed, where powerful, powerful enough to trap him in a genjutsu for 72 hours and yet only three seconds had passed in the real world

He was sure that the black flames and the powerful vortex-like jutsu that Naruto had used earlier on were from his new awakened eyes. 'Those eyes, those beautiful dangerous eyes' and to think his soon to be host had already awakened them 'Truly he is a prodigy amongst prodigies' alas he really had to go now or else he would risk being discovered.

He reappeared again in front of Naruto, this time he managed to hit him on the back of his neck, Naruto immediately fell into his arm unconscious 'Interesting, I managed to touch him this time, so it seems he can't keep that ability for long' bringing the boy to his face he opened his mouth and was about to bite him on his open neck when something hard hit him in the face sending him flying a good distance away, crushing though several trees in the process.

" **Get away from my brother!"** A dark voice belonging to a girl snarled.

Orochimaru stood up from where he had landed and looked at his attacker, it was a girl with long red hair, sharp large canine teeth with claws for nails, the girl he noticed, had a red charka cloak surrounding her enter form, on top of her head were to large ears made from the same red chakra and lastly a tail was also forming behind her.

The girls was hunched over on all fours like a wild animal that was about to attack at any moment, her teeth were gritting together, her eyes a deep menacing red with a single black slit in the middle. A large amount of KI was being released from the girl and all of it was being directed at him.

Orochimaru scowled, things were not going according to plan he had hoped that by now he would have marked Naruto but the boy had proved to be too interesting with every second that passed thus the prolonged battle. And now the presence of his Jinchuriki sister, who was releasing a large amount of demonic chakra, would surely alert the ANBU and even worse, Minato.

He felt four more chakra signatures approaching one of which, which was then furthest, he recognised as his long ago apprentice. He looked at the Jinchuriki; who was glaring at him, waiting for him to make a move, and at his unconscious target, he could always get him sometime later on, for now he had to make a hasty escape, the opportunity to gain the boy will come again.

"As fun as it would be to play around with you, I'm afraid its time I leave...I will claim my prize later..." Orochimaru said as he sunk into the ground.

But Hitomi would not have it; she appeared in front of him with her clawed hand raised high " **I'm not letting you get away!"** She shouted bringing her hand down with the intent to savour Orochimaru's head from the rest of his body.

Orochimaru gave her a challenging smirk as she stroke him, her eyes widened with shock and anger when he burst into rocks the moment she touched him. " **DAMNT!"** she shouted punching the ground, she had let him get away.

"HITOMI!" Hikari shouted bursting from the tree tops.

XxxxXXxXXxXXXxXxxXxaxXXXXxXxX

EARLIER WITH TEAM SEVEN

"Man this is boring"

"We know"

"We've been here for more than a day now and still haven't found a team yet"

"We know"

"I bet the others are having better luck than us"

"We know"

"Maybe we just-"

"Damn it Kiba would you shut up already!"

Silence...

"I'm bored"

"That's it!"

Kiba snickered at the fuming Sakura who was being held back from possibly killing him by Hikari and Hitomi, who also looked like they too wanted to do the same thing to him.

After they had all settled down or rather the three girls had calmed down, team seven had decided to take a short break they had been walking for a few hours now and were getting tired or in Sakura's case was about drop down in exhaustion. She unlike her teammates and temporary teammate was not from a ninja family or had any prior training before joining the academy.

Kiba was from a clan that specialised in tracking and taijutsu, his mother was the clan head so he defiantly had and still was being trained by his clan, so he had a larger than average amount of stamina.

Hikari and Hitomi were both part Uzumaki that alone was enough to boost their stamina to unbelievable proportions, they were also the children of the Hokage and Kushina Namikaze, which meant that their training must have been more intense than Kiba's.

And then there was Sakura, a girl from a civilian family with no previous record of any ninja in her family, the only training she got was from the limited time she was at the academy and a tad bit more from her lazy good for northing perverted sensei, she barley ate; wanting to keep her body as fit as she could and not gain any weight. So whilst her stamina was higher than that of the average civilian compared to that of an ordinary genin it was...pathetic.

"We have to come up with a plan" Hikari voiced out getting a nod of agreement from everyone. So far their plans had for them to just go straight for the tower and hopefully encounter some teams along the way, little good that had been as they had not encountered even a single team, and Kiba and his dog had not even picked up a single scent of any team since the beginning of the exams.

"I agree with Hikari-chan, we can't keep going on like this, time is running out" Hitomi added. The team was silent after that each trying to come up with the best course of action.

"How about we herd to the tower and wait in ambush for the other teams who are approaching it, they will be having both scrolls right" Kiba said surprising everyone that he had actually thought of such a sound plan

'I didn't even think he had enough brain capacity to know how to feed himself, let alone think of an actual plan' Sakura thought in surprise.

'He probably got the idea from Akamaru, bustard he's steeling the poor puppies spotlight' Hitomi fumed

'That can't be Kiba; he must have hit head on something...something very hard'

Unaware of his teammate's mental insults, Kiba mentally pet himself in the back for having come up with such a great plan.

"I think it's too dangerous" Hikari said finally, kicking Kiba down from his moment of glory.

Kiba narrowed his eyes "Why?" he felt his pride taking a heavy blow, coming from a clan where their lives was mainly influenced by dogs, being the only male in their team he felt like he was the alpha in their team. So when Hikari; a female, was questioning his 'order' and he couldn't do anything about it, that was a huge blow to his pride.

Hikari sighed "For one if you can think about such an idea it is clearly obvious that other teams are thinking of the same thing or already have" They all blinked at that reasoning, they had not thought about that

Catching on Hitomi continued on where her sister had left off "So if we were to go there we would either be ambushed ourselves or would never get the opportunity to do the same to other approaching teams because there will be too much competition"

"Exactly! That's why I think it's a bad idea" Hikari said cheerfully, too cheerful for Kiba's liking

"Well then what do you suggest we do then, we can't just sit around and do nothing!" Kiba said with a scowl on his face.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't do anything dog breath, I'm just saying we need to come up with a better plan" Hikari retorted back.

"Hey Kiba what's wrong with your dog, it's shacking" Sakura said cutting their argument and sure enough there was Akamaru lying on the ground shaking like a leaf. Instantly Kiba was by his side, all his previous anger and frustration gone and now replaced with worry.

"What's wrong boy?" Kiba asked worriedly taking his partner into his hands, he had never seen Akamaru act so scared before. The dog in question gave him a few barks and whines.

"What's did he say?" Hikari asked in concern

Kiba frowned "He says he can smell something very bad, evil, it smells like snakes". Akamaru barked a few time again, this time hiding himself inside of Kiba's jacket "Whatever the thing is, he says it's a stopped moving and (gasp) it's very close to team 8"

Hikari, Hitomi and Sakura whipped their heads to face him so fast it made a snapping sound.

"We have to help them!" Hitomi and Hikari said at the same time.

Kiba looked hesitant, he had never seen his partner act this scared before not even in front of his mother and that was saying something! Whatever was out there he did not want to face or even fight it, he trusted his dog with his life and if he was telling him not to go near that thing, then he definitely did not want go but, his friends/ comrades were in trouble and there is nothing more the Inuzuka clan valued more than comrades.

Getting impatient with how long Kiba was taking to make a decision Hitomi spoke up "Look if you don't want to help save them then fine, we will do it on our own, just point us at the direction where they are, we can't waste anymore time"

"No, I won't let you guys face whatever that thing is alone, they are my friends too and there's nothing I won't do to save my friends" even if he didn't know all the members of team 8 all that well, they had been in the same class for more than 6 years, as far as he was concerned they were distant friends.

"Well then what are you waiting for, lead the way dog breath" Sakura said. Kiba ignored the insult that was how his friends had always referred to him as; he didn't mind it anymore, after being called that name for so long it had kind of grown on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jumping from tree to tree, team seven hastily made their way towards the area where a whimpering Akamaru was telling them team 8 was.

"How far are they?" Hikari asked with a hint of frustration but mostly worry in her voice.

"Akamaru says they are not that far, 2 kilometres at most" Kiba responded back, looking down worriedly at Akamaru who was now shacking worse as they got closer to team 8. 'What's making you act like this boy?'

They all stooped in their tracks when they felt something, something cold, dark, it was filled with so much hatred and anger that it almost made them jump from their skin, the feeling was followed by a loud female scream that brought them back from their temporary frozen state.

"W-What is that" Sakura asked with wide eyes.

"Trouble, come on we have to hurry" Kiba shouted in midair already jumping towards it. Hitomi and Hikari followed soon after, Sakura remained where she was looking at her teammates as they disappeared into the forest.

She wanted to go the opposite way, her body refusing to move ahead, a memory flashed through her mind, a memory of when she had been left alone on the bridge in Wave country to guard their client as her teammates fought against the enemy, she remembered how hopeless she had felt at that time, the promise she had made to herself, the promise to better herself, the promise to never again be a burden to her teammates

' **WE WILL NOT BACK DOWN SHANAROO!'** inner Sakura shouted with fire blazing in her eyes.

s."Hey guys wait for me!" Sakura shouted following her teammate

XxxXx

As team seven approached their destination they felt the overwhelming presence slowly start to drop. At their proximity Hitomi and Hikari recognised the chakra, more precisely who it belonged to

'Naruto?'

Mind you they were by far not trackers but they could always 'feel' each other's presence when they were near enough each other, maybe it was the bond that existed between the three of them as siblings or maybe it was because they were so used to each other's presence that they could easily identify one another from a far, whatever it was it had always been there and with it they could feel their brother's chakra presence depleting.

"We have to hurry" Hikari said, her speed increasing.

Then without warning the unsettling chakra that the two sisters had identified as belonging to their brother disappeared as though it was never there to begin with. Hitomi and Hikari felt their hearts freeze with worry and fear when the chakra disappeared. Their speeds drastically increased as fear overrode their minds.

Their minds were so caught up in their fear and worry they realise that they were leaving their teammates behind "Hey guys slow down, we can't keep up!" Kiba shouted a few metres from behind them unfortunately for him; his cries were ignored as the two sisters disappeared from his sight.

Hitomi and Hikari were worried, ever since the exams had started both girls had felt something bad was going to happen but they had ignored it and chucked it up as nervousness but now, feeling their brother's chakra filled with rage, anger and pain, their worry had reached new heights.

Naruto, from the time he was a child till now had rarely ever been angry, sure on some occasions he had fumed; like that time the two of them had hidden his supply of pocky, but then he would always quickly calm down and retreat to his normal cool, collected self. But just a second ago they had felt so much rage, anger and hatred coming from him that if they didn't know their brother's chakra sense, they would've confused it with some else's entirely. For their brother to be feeling such strong, dark emotions was something worrisome, more worrisome even was for his chakra to suddenly disappear like it did, they were afraid to think of what that meant

Unknown to Hitomi her high emotional state was making her unconsciously draw on a curtain power, a power that was sealed inside of her from birth. She didn't notice this but her nails had sharpened and turned into claws, her hair had become a shade deeper and gained a few spikes in it, her eyes were now red with a single black slit in each eye, but the most frightening thing about her appearance was the babbling red chakra forming around her.

She ignored the startled scream her Hikari had given off when she saw her new appearance, her speed skyrocketed so much that she blasted off the tree brunch she landed on, and leaving her sister and the rest of team seven in her dust...She was going to save her brother. He had saved them once now it was her turn.

XxXxXxXxxXXxXxXX

When she arrived to where her brother was, what she saw made her blood boil, a man with pale white skin, golden snake like eyes with sharp fangs and a one hand was holding the unconscious form of her brother in his single hand, just when the man was about to bite or do whatever it was he wanted to do to Naruto, she attacked

Using as much strength as she could muster she punched the man right on his jaw, sending him hurling away from the force of the punch. " **Get away from my brother"** she growled out, baring her sharp canine teeth in an act of animalistic intimidation.

The man who had attacked her brother came out from the wreckage of trees she had punched him through, walking in a very slow pace, the only sign to show that she had attacked him was a red mark on his cheek, which was rapidly healing, turning his skin back into its normal pale white.

Snake-like golden yellow eyes met deep bloodthirsty red, each glaring at each other. The snake-like man gave her a smirk and started sinking into the ground

"As fun as it would be to play around with you, I'm afraid its time I leave...I will claim my prize later..." His eyes looked at Naruto as he said those parting words.

Hearing the man claim her brother as his price and seeing that he was about escape, Hitomi acted.

In a burst of unnatural speed she disappeared from where she was crouched, and reappeared in front of him with her clawed hand raised high " **I'm not letting you get away"** she shouted ready cleave his head off from his shoulders, the snake man gave her a cocky smile as she tore through his head with her claws.

Instead of blood and open flesh that she had expected, the man dissolved into rocks and dust when she hit him.

" **DAMIT!"** she shouted punching the ground in frustration and anger when she saw that he had escaped. Seconds later Hikari came rushing at her, having caught up

"HITOMI!" Hikari shouted in startled surprise and a small amount fear.

" **I let him get away!"** Hitomi shouted in anger, punching the ground again, spider web-like crack marks appearing on the ground as she did so

"Yes but you managed to save Naruto! Isn't that more important?" Hikari retorted back, pointing at Naruto "Now calm down, anger is not to help us in this situation"

Hitomi looked like she wanted to say something back but the rational part of her mind kicked in, getting angry and frustrated in this situation would only make things worse. For the first time she finally realised how far into her rage she had lost herself. Her eyes widened in shock and fear when she saw her change appearance

Her mother had warned her about letting her emotions getting the best of her, how the Kyuubi would act upon those emotions and drive her into a mindless beast that would kill anyone in sight, friend or foe, with its power.

Seeing her sister's distraught state, Hikari tried to shake her out of it by holding her hand but the moment her hands touched the cloak of red chakra burned her, she quickly withdraw it with a small hiss of pain.

"Hitomi! Hitomi!" she shouted seeing as touching her was not an option. Hitomi looked at her, her eyes filled with bloodlust, anger, confusion and distraught "You have to calm down, remember what Kaa-chan said? The chakra reacts with your emotions"

Hitomi nodded her head slightly and took a small calming breath, she closed her eyes and cleared the raging tides of emotions in her mind, she could feel the dark, foul chakra surrounding her start to recede back into the seal until it was all gone, the last thing she heard before she opened her again was a deep dark growl coming from somewhere in the back of her mind.

When she opened her eyes she saw the relieved look on Hikari's face, she looked around and saw that the area around them was covered in burnt trees and ashes from burnt trees and grass. All in all it looked like a fire tornado had gone through the area

"What happened here?" Hitomi asked in surprise and shock.

"I think Naruto and whoever that man was did this" Hikari responded with the same amount of surprise on her face as her sister.

"Wow, they must've gone all out...come on we have to get Naruto-kun out of here and find his teammates, I don't see them anywhere" Hitomi said walking towards her brother.

A little while later the other two members of team seven finally arrived to the battle site, the moment they saw the destruction in the area they faces did the exact replica of a gaping fish

"What the heck happened here?" Kiba asked

"Naruto-kun and someone fought here...judging by the way this area looks he must have gone all out" Hikari said following Hitomi to where her brother lay, her teammates following behind

"How is he?" Sakura asked from behind, looking at the unconscious Naruto. From where she stood she could see how badly injured he looked, his clothes were torn in many places, she could see a few cuts on his hands and chest but the most noticeable injury though was the dried blood trail coming from both his eyes.

"Do you think they...?" she trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence, she knew that everyone knew exactly what she wanted to say.

It wasn't uncommon for people with doujutsu to have their eyes stolen and implanted into another person or to study the doujutsu. That was why many clans with doujutsu had come up with ways to prevent that from happening, a perfect example was the Hyuuga clan, they put a seals on the branch member of their clan the seal acts as both a sign to show that the person is from the branch part of the clan and also protects their eyes, should the person with the seal die, their eyes would be sealed forever rendering them unusable to anyone who tries to steal them.

Hikari and Hitomi refused to answer her question or rather they refused to acknowledge that she had asked the question in the first place.

"Where is Kiba?" Hikari asked changing the subject. Sakura noticed but made no move to comment

"He went looking for Hinata and Shino" Sakura responded looking around for any signs of her male teammate, a second later she spotted two figures headed towards them, upon closer inspection she noticed that one of them was carrying something that looked a lot like a person

"I think that's them over there" she said pointing at the approaching people.

"Naruto!" Hinata said in panic when she saw the state he was in and rushed towards him.

"Don't worry about him, he's just unconscious...I think he's suffering from chakra exhaustion" Hikari explained, putting Hinata's mind at ease

Hinata nodded her head before she saw something that made her heart skip a beat "W-What happened to his eyes?" She asked her voice quavering; she didn't want to think of the meaning behind the trail of blood coming from his eyes.

"I-We don't know" Hitomi answered her.

An uncomfortable silence settled in.

"What's wrong with Shino?" Sakura asked suddenly, breaking the silence, when she saw him being carried by Kiba.

"He switched positions with Naruto-kun when he was about to be stabbed and took the hit for him" Hinata explained sadly, both her teammates had been injured and she couldn't do anything to help them.

When the snake kinoichi had separated them, 2 giant snakes had attacked them, it was a long drawn out battle but they had managed to kill the snakes and moved to help their teammate. When the two of them had arrived back at the battle site they watched in horror as Naruto got stabbed in the stomach, somehow Shino had managed to substitute places with Naruto and had taken the hit instead.

After that Naruto had lost control and attacked the snake kinoichi with everything he had, seeing as she was no help what-so-ever, Hinata made herself useful and took the injured Shino to safety, away from the raging battle between Naruto and the snake kinoichi.

"Come on we have to find some place to hide so these two can rest and recover" Hikari said seriously.

XxXxXXXxxXX

After almost an hour of searching, the group of genins finally found a cave for them to rest and recover in, it was a large hallow hole underneath the root of a very large tree.

Settling in the team proceeded to place the two wounded boys in the cave and took rotating guard positions, Kiba took the first watch then Hikari followed then Hitomi then Sakura and finally Hinata.

 **The following day**

"Is that them?" a female voice asked

"Yes, I can see him lying in that cave over there" a male gruff voice responded back

"What are we waiting for then, let's go get this bastard and be on our way" this time it was a cocky male voice who spoke. Before the other two could do or stop him, the last member of the team jumped from their hiding spot and into the open clearing, where Hikari, Sakura and Hitomi were situated.

"Hey you!" the foreigner suddenly shouted, getting the attention of the three girls "Wake the Namikaze kid, I have something important to discuss with him" He said giving them a cruel, arrogant smirk.

At the mention of her brother, Hikari took a step forward "If you want to get to him, you're going to have to go through me first!" She said glaring at the boy, whom she noticed had spiky, black hair and dark eyes, he was wearing a beige shirt with two stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the front.

The boy gave her a smirk "With pleasure, **Decapitating Airwaves!"** He brought his arms forward, which had two holes in his hands, and sent forth a combination of air pressure and sound that tore through the small clearing and hit the unsuspecting Hikari head on. Her sister and teammate managed to dodge the attack by jumping out of the away; Hikari managed to hold her ground and not sent flying away by holding onto the ground with chakra, though she received several cuts from it.

" **Fang Passing Fang!"** a loud shout was all the warning the sound genin got before two black spinning tornados appeared on top of him, he raised him hands to protect himself but to his surprise the attack never hit him.

Opening his eyes, he saw the two tornados being held by his teammate, Dosu, in each hand **"Ha!"** Dosu shouted, pushing his bandaged hands forward sending the attacks flying away. "Your too careless Zaku, you should pay more attention to your surroundings" Dosu said, giving Zaku a resinous look with his lone, uncovered eye.

Zaku grumbled something lowly and turned to look at his would be attacker, he saw a rather animalistic looking boy with spiky brown hair and purple canine markings on his cheeks, besides the boy he could see a small white puppy growling at both him and Dosu.

"I could've taken care of them on my own Dosu, now back off!" Zaku shouted back, Dosu looked at him with a narrowed eye

"I won't interfere with your battle as long as you don't mess up"

"Good, I don't plan on" he turned to look at the genins "Hey you brats, wake up the Namikaze kid, I came all the way to fight him!"

"We won't let you get to him!" Hitomi shouted in defiance taking a defence stance.

"Well that's too bad, because I'm waking him up right now, **DECAPITATING AIRWAVES!"**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to the sounds of shouting and some other loud noise he couldn't identify. He slowly stood up staggering as he did so. He blinked a few times to clear his blurry vision and looked around his surroundings the first thing he noticed was that he was in what looked to be a small cave, hearing more shouting he walked towards the exit and cringed when the bright light assaulted his eyes.

When his eyes adjusted to the bright light he saw the entire members from team seven, including Hitomi, facing a team from the hidden sound village. He didn't pay much attention to the enemy team his eyes locked onto Hikari, whose clothes were torn in multiple place and he could see the many bleeding cuts on her body.

Looking directly at Hikari "Who did that to you?" he asked coldly, his sharingan active, his voice cut through the small clearing, halting everyone in their tracks.

A boy from the Sound Village with black hair and dark eyes, he was wearing a beige shirt with two black stripes. The boy took a confident step forward "I did it, and now it's time to complete my mission!"

He brought his arms forward " **Decapitating Airwaves!"**

"NARUTO!" all he genin shouted trying to warn him but it was all for nought, a vortex of supersonic air blast come from the soles of his hands and hit Naruto straight on. The genin from konoha could only watch helplessly as their comrade/friend/brother get hit and possibly killed by the attack.

Zaku grinned happily when he saw that his attack had killed the red haired boy, their leader was definitely going to reward them for completing their mission so effortlessly.

"Come on Kin, Dosu let's kill the rest of these punks and get over with this fucking exa-"

" **Amaterasu"** a cold voice cut him off and what followed next was something he would forever remember in his entire life.

Pain, there was no other word to describe it, one minute he was boasting about his complete mission and fantasising about the reward he was going to get and the next, he felt pain, blinding unconditional pain. He could feel it everywhere, in his legs, his hands, chest, back everywhere, he dropped to the ground and started rolling in an attempt to sooth it but nothing worked.

Everyone gathered around were confused, Zaku had been speaking loudly giving orders to his teammates after killing Naruto but then someone said 'amaterasu' and Zaku had dropped to the ground screaming his lungs out in pain as black flames covered him.

"You should always make sure your enemy is dead before you start celebrating" the same cold voice spoke again, they all looked at the person to whom the voice belonged to and to their shock, there stood Naruto with a cold angry look on his face, there was not even a single scratch on him aside from the ones that he already had. Blood was leaking from both his eyes, which were not the sharingan anymore but a weird pattern instead.

Realising who had created the black flames, Hikari tried to stop him "Naruto stop it! Please!" Hikari pleaded.

Naruto blinked ignoring the stinging sensation in his eyes, truthfully he would have loved nothing more than the burn the pesky brat who had dared harm his sister but Hikari's horrified look and pleading stopped him. He willed the flames to burn out and just like that the flames disappeared from the screaming, now quivering, Zaku

"Take your teammate and get out of here" Naruto said coldly, the two teammates complied and took Zaku, who had several 3rd degree burn wounds, into their arms. Before they left, Dosu stepped forward and bowed down

"Thank you for sparing us but know this I will fight you and when I do, I'm going to kill you" With that he took Zaku's other free hand and the three of them vanished into the forest. Behind him he left an earth scroll on the ground, a scroll which Kiba quickly snapped.

The moment they were out of sight Naruto dropped to his knees panting hard, instantly his sisters were by his side, helping him stand up again

"Idiot, you shouldn't use flashy jutsu when you're suffering from chakra exhaustion" Hitomi reprimanded him, shaking her head.

"Dude that was awesome! What was that jutsu you used anyway, and how did you come out of that jutsu without getting hurt?" Kiba said with stars in his eyes.

Naruto could feel everyone's gaze on him as they were all expecting him to answer, he inwardly sighed "I don't know" he answered truthfully. He could feel their disappointment at his answer but he was telling the truth, he honestly didn't know.

"Hey Naruto, what's wrong with your eyes and why are they bleeding?" Hitomi asked worriedly taking a white cloth from her pocket and wiping the blood away.

Naruto blinked at the sight of the bloodied cloth "My eyes?" He asked in confusion, aside from a small stinging sensation he couldn't feel anything wrong with them.

"Yeah, there is weird patterns in them here take a look" Sakura said taking a small hand mirror from her pouch and giving it to him. Everyone gave her an odd look "What?"

"Did you bring a mirror to the exams?"

Sakura's cheeks reddened "Um well , I wanted to keep my hair straight?" she looked at Naruto and when she noticed that he was looking at her she quickly averted her gaze, the blush on her face increasing.

Everyones sweat dropped at her reasoning, taking the mirror from the blushing Sakura, Naruto looked at it and almost jumped in surprise it what he saw. He stopped channelling chakra into his eyes and watched as they turned from the weird new design to the normal three tome sharingan and finally to his crystal blue. 'What was that?' he wondered 'another stage of the sharingan? Maybe that was why I was able to use those jutsu, Amaterasu and Kamui, are there other abilities that-'

"Naruto!" a startled shout brought him back from his deepening thoughts

"What?" He asked looking at Hitomi who had called him

"Are you ok, you were silent all of sudden" she said looking at him worriedly. Naruto gave her a small smile

"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about something that's all" she held her gaze for a moment longer before she nodded her head

"Ok if you're sure"

Naruto blinked his memories from his previous battle rushing to him "Shino, Hinata "He whispered out but Hikari and Hitomi heard him.

"Don't worry about them, we found both of them alongside with you, Hinata was not badly injured only a few scrapes here and there northing too serious and Shino..." She trailed off looking at the cave

"What about Shino?" Naruto asked worriedly

Sakura was the one to answer him "Shino was really wounded, he had a large hole in his abdomen, he was bleeding heavily and was unconscious, we managed to cover the wound with bandages, his sleeping right now in that cave" She said looking at the cave.

Naruto inwardly sighed in relief, he looked around the small clearing they were in and couldn't find Hinata anywhere "Where is Hinata?"

Hikari raised an eye brow "She's in the cave, didn't you see her when you woke up?"

Naruto blinked, now that he thought about it he did hear a small gasp when he woke up but the gasp was so silent that he thought it was the wind so he had ignored it completely. He looked back at the cave his sisters let him go seeing as he could now support himself, he walked towards the cave and upon entering it he saw Hinata kneeling on the ground in front of a sleeping Shino, when he stepped inside she looked up at him, her eyes lit up with relief and faster than a bolt of lightning she bolted from where she was a appeared in front of Naruto hugging him with all her might.

Naruto almost cried out when he heard one of his ribs snap 'Kami her hug is more painful than my Kaa-chan's'. "Umm H-Hinata y-you can let go now" he squeaked out. When she realised what she was doing, she instantly let go of him as if she was touching fire.

"G-Gomen! I w-was just, just, just-"her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she dropped to the ground unconscious.

Naruto blinked not sure what to do or what exactly had happened "Well that's a first" he said lowly, rubbing his bruised ribs.

He kneeled down in front of Shino; he looked at the bandage around his abdomen and slowly undid it.

"Hey what are you doing?" Kiba asked from behind him.

Naruto continued undoing the bandages "I'm going to heal him and for that I need to see the wound" he finally undid the last of the bandages and held back a flinch when he saw the large cut from the blade. He closed his eyes to calm himself down, he could feel his depleted chakra reserves slowly being channelled into the palms of his hands, he could feel it as it was being converted to medic chakra, when he opened his eyes again he smiled lightly when he saw his hands glowing green.

Right before their eyes all the members of team seven watched in awe as the wound on Shino start to close making 'sphhh' sound like steaming water as the wound closed up until all that remained was a pink line on the otherwise clean white skin

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"It's called medical jutsu, by converting your chakra into healing chakra you can heal almost any injuries, I'm not a fully trained medic nor do I want to be but I know a few medic jutsu that my grandmother taught me" Naruto said wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead

"Can anyone learn it?"

"Only those with perfect chakra control can learn to use it" Naruto saw the world around him start to spin a second later he closed his eyes and dropped to the ground.

Sakura pouted lightly at being denied the chance to know about the interesting branch of Ninjutsu she had just seen.

Hikari looked her sleeping brother and his two other teammates who were also sleeping and sighed "You know I'm tempted to kick him in the chest for being an idiot, honestly he just woke up from an intense battle suffering from chakra exhaustion and the first thing he does is use a jutsu, would it have killed him to wait a few more hours before he healed Shino?"

"What should we do now?" Kiba asked

For what seemed like the 100th time that day Hikari sighed "What else can we do, look after them and wait till they wake up" the other members of team seven nodded their heads.

Kiba walked out of the cave with Akamaru following behind him "Me and Akamaru will go hunting for some food and firewood" not even waiting for a response he walked out

"Wait, you should go with some...one" Sakura 'hummed' when she saw that he was already gone

"Save your breath, I doubt he will come back anyways" Hikari said sitting on the ground next to her brother

"Boys" Hitomi added sitting next to Hikari.

They were silent for a while staring at each other, well Hitomi and Hikari were, Sakura was well..

"You know your brother is very cute" Sakura said with a dreamy expression on her face, looking at the sleeping red haired boy.

"..."

"..."

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

XXxXxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxX

THE FOLLOWING MORNING

After Sakura's little 'confession' about Naruto, Hitomi and Hikari had made sure to keep a close eye on the girl, not that they didn't trust her or anything rather they were just taking necessary precautions to ensure that their brother maintained his innocence by the end of the exams or at least until he was back to full strength and able to protect himself again.

Naruto woke up to the smell of something being cooked; it smelled like chicken mixed with hot noodles, he recognised the smell from years of waking up to the same aroma in their house 'Ramen' he thought with a bit of distaste, he couldn't understand why his family were so obsessed with that salty broth of fats and noodles, now if it was Pokey that he could understand.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the cave he was sleeping in and sure enough there were Hitomi and Hikari scoffing down bowl after bowl of ramen. 'figures they brought Ramen on a survival mission'

"Morning Naruto-kun" Hitomi greeted him first, though the greeting was ruined by the noodles that were in her mouth and some hanging of her lips.

"Morning Hitomi-chan, Hikari-chan" he greeted back, grimacing at the big flashy smile he got in return, smiles which were covered in half chewed noodles. "You're doing that on purpose aren't you?"he asked with a bit of disgust in his voice.

The two girls gave him an innocent look "We don't know what you're talking about Naruto-kun"

He gave them a deadpan stare" Sure you don't". He looked around the cave and saw that they were the only ones in the cave, not even Shino was in the cave "Where is everyone?"

"They are all waiting for you to wake up outside" Hikari answered him

"And Shino?" Naruto asked, he wasn't sure how well Shino had recovered after he had healed him but he was sure that he wasn't supposed to up and moving around so soon after being healed from what was possibly a fatal wound.

"He woke up about an hour ago; I think he said something about finding a new species or something to add to his hive and then walked out of the cave...your friend is very weird Naruto" Hikari said with a small pout

"Just because you do not understand something or someone doesn't mean they are weird, it merely means that you view them differently just like they view you in a different way, the correct term to describe them is different not weird" Naruto said running his hand in his hair, he stood up and made his way out of the cave, leaving his be welded sisters to stare at his retreating form.

"What was that about?" Hitomi asked finally

"I think I hurt his feelings when I called Shino weird" Hikari responded with a frown her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking out of the cave, Naruto was greeted to the sight of Kiba running around the small clearing with Akamaru chasing him, Sakura was seated on the ground under a tree chatting with Hinata, who was picking up a few herbs that were growing around the tree and a bit far off he could see Shino kneeling on the ground staring intensely to a leaf.

'Probably found a new species of insects or something' Naruto with a shrug.

Upon noticing Naruto, Kiba stopped playing with Akamaru and walked towards him "finally you're awake" he said approaching him with a confident smirk "Tired of your beauty sleep already?" he joked, laughing at his own joke at the end.

"Cut it out Kiba. Good morning Naruto-kun" Sakura said appearing behind Kiba with Hinata in toll.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" Hinata greeted softly, hiding the small blush she had in the sleeves of her long jacket.

Naruto gave them a small nod "Good morning Hinata-chan, Sakura-san...Kiba, (ruff, ruff) sorry I didn't see you there, good morning to you too Akamaru" Naruto greeted back.

"I see you've awoken" Shino said from behind Kiba, said boy jumped in fright

"AHHH! don't do sneak up people like that, you could've given me a heart attack" Kiba shouted holding his chest as his heart pounded restlessly from fright.

Shino merely gave him a blank stare "My apologies, I didn't think one could sneak up on an Inuzuka, after all you do pride yourselves at being excellent trackers"

Kiba grumbled something under his breath that no one heard "Ya well you just surprised me that's all"

"You shouldn't be moving so soon" Naruto said looking directly at Shino. Shino gave him a small nod in acknowledgement

"I feel well enough to move, though not all my strength has returned"

Naruto nodded at that be froe speaking "We should get to the tower soon or else we risk being disqualified" everyone nodded their heads at what he said, 4 days had already passed since the exams had started, and they only had a few more hours before time was up.

"Do you guys have your two scrolls already?" Sakura asked team 8, her own team got their final scroll yesterday from the sound team that attacked them the previous day and they had found team 8 only a day after the exams had started and since then they hadn't had time to find any other teams to take the scrolls from, she doubted that they had managed to get any scrolls in the one day after the exams had started.

In response to her question, Naruto gave Sakura a smug smile, a smile that both Hinata and Shino had on their faces. He put his hands in a release seal " **Kai"** he said lowly, a small explosion on white smoke appeared on the ground in front of him, when the smoke cleared; on the ground lay five scrolls, 3 had 'Heaven' writing on them and the other two had 'Earth' written on them.

All the members of team seven's jaws hit the ground, "H-How did you get so many" Sakura asked with wide eyes.

Naruto gave them all a small grin "We are awesome that way" he said looking at the gawking team seven.

"Enough showing off, we have to move already like you said, we don't have much time left before the exams start" Hitomi said with arms crossed, everyone could see the slight twinge of jealousy in her eyes.

"Hitomi-chan is right we have to get moving if we want to pass the second part of these exams" Hikari added.

"I think we should stick together that way we are less likely to get attacked by other remaining teams" Sakura spoke up, hiding the fact that she was afraid of going into the forest with her team alone besides safety in numbers right?

"Hold up, I might have a better form of transportation that will save us both time and energy" Naruto suddenly said drawing everyone's attention.

"You do? What is it?" Hikari asked curiously.

Naruto gave her a nod "Give me some space...I hope this works" he said the last part lowly to himself. Everyone took a wary step backwards, away from him.

He closed his eyes in concentration 'Only half my chakra reserves have recovered...that's more than enough'. He bit his thumb drawing some blood and his hands flashed through a few hand seal, " **SUMMONING JUTSU!"** He shouted slamming his hands on the ground, a complex seal array appeared under his hands and a second later a giant explosion of white smoke covered the enter clearing, blanketing it in thick blinding white smoke.

A loud screech the likes of which the group of genins had never heard before tore through the clearing, shaking the very earth itself. A strong gust of wind blow all the smoke away revealing two very large set of bird legs with razor sharp talons, attached to the legs was a massive eagle.

The eagle was dark brown, with lighter golden-brown plumage it its nape. The tail fathers was a beautiful white that seemed to glow in the sunlight, the same white colour was also on the wings, its eyes were golden with a black slit in the middle, around the eyes were what looked like black light golden rings. The last most peculiar about the giant eagle was a red cloth-like bandana, tied around its neck, with the word 'Queen' written in gold.

The eagle, easily towering over all the trees, looked down directly at Naruto. It lowered its massive head slightly and looked at Naruto as though seizing him up, after what seemed like an eternity the eagle finally spoke.

" **You're our new summoner"** its voice was loud, yet strangely it had a soft feminine sound to it " **We've been waiting for a new summoner for many years now...and now we finally have one"** it paused there and looked at him from head to toe making him feel uneasy, at that moment Naruto was tempted to activate his sharingan but he refrained from doing so, he did not want to appear as hostile or intimidated; first impressions are always the most important after all.

" **Greetings young hatchling, my name is Aras, Queen of the Eagle summon clan and Boss Summon, I welcome you as our new summoner?"**

"Namikaze Naruto and Iam deeply honoured that you'll have me as your summoner" Naruto said bowing his head in respect.

The eagle gave him something akin to nod and spoke " **Maelstrom, a strong name for a strong summon, yes from now hence forth Namikaze Naruto shall be have the Eagle clan at your aid, what is it that you need help with?"**

Naruto almost pinch himself to see if this was a dream, he had thought that he would have to do some form of test to see if he was worthy or something but instead it had been so, so easy it was almost unreal.

"Aras-sama I humbly ask that you take us to a tower in the middle of this forest" Naruto asked bowing his head., his friends who were all frozen in shock and awe broke from their frozen state and bowed with him.

" **It shall be done, climb on and hang on tight"** Aras instructed bending down to allow them to climb on her back. The genins climbed on and held on by flowing chakra to the sore of their feat, seeing as everyone was settled in; Aras spread her massive, beautiful, white wings and took off the ground with one flap of her wings.

"WHOAHHH!" Hikari, Hitomi, Sakura and Kiba screamed as they took off the ground at blinding speeds.

" **Hold on tight I can see the tower"** Aras warned, angles have a far superior vision that humans so it she could easily see the tower even if was 30 kilometres away. She hovered in the air for a moment longer before she took off towards the tower at speeds that made the giant bird look a small dark blur to the ground observer.

Almost half an hour later Aras started to slow down until finally she stopped and lowered to the ground. " **We have arrived"** She said and sure enough there was the tower a few feet away from them.

After getting off Aras the group of genin proceeded to show their gratitude to Aras for the very vast transportation they had just received.

"Thank you Aras-sama" they chorused bowing their heads. Aras gave them a nod and disappeared in a giant smoke explosion. After she had gone everyone was silent all their eyes turned to look at the person who could all the questions they had...Naruto

"Dude, .That?" Kiba was the first to ask.

"An eagle summon" Naruto replied coolly

"B-But h-how did you..." Hinata stuttered.

"How did summon it?" Shino pressed

"I signed a contract"

(sigh)" Come on everyone it's obvious that we won't get any answers from Naruto-kun right now, we can ask him later right now we have an exam to finish" Hikari said, giving Naruto a look that said 'You'll tell eventually, like it or not', the same look that Hitomi and surprisingly Shino and Hinata were giving him.

'My life is never easy is it?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **End of chapter**

 **I'm REALLY sorry for the late update guys, I tried finishing it earlier but school...oh, I'm afraid I'm going to have to put my other stories on hold for a little while longer. I promise to update them as soon as I can though.**

 **So anyways read and review, tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Preliminaries

 **So I managed to get some free time on my hands (long weekend) and decided to type this chapter.**

 **Beta'd by; mineng101**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxxxXxxX

Naruto resisted the urge to sigh, he could feel the glares his sisters and to a lesser extent, his teammates were sending him. After they had arrived at the tower the previous day, they came to a room where a riddle was written on the walls, Kiba had suggested that they open the scrolls after some arguments and a bit of shouting it had been decided that they go with what Kiba had said and open the scrolls. To their surprise and joy, Kurenai and Kakashi appeared the moment they opened the scrolls, the two jonin sensei then proceeded to explain to the meaning behind the riddle on the walls.

After getting their own rooms, Hikari and Hitomi had barged into Naruto's room demanding that he tell them about his new 'powers' or so to speak. Naruto told them the truth, he had absolutely no clue how he had gotten them or what they were, apparently that was not the answer the two were looking for thus the angry glares.

He looked back at his father, who was currently explaining to everyone about there being a preliminaries round due the fact that they were too many competitors who made it past the second phase of the exams. He wasn't really paying much attention to what his father was saying so he zoned out and instead started looking around at the teams that had passed.

The first teams he saw were teams 7 and team 10, followed by the team from Suna, then he saw the green spandex kid from team 9, he could see other teams from Konoha and Grass country but the team that caught his attention was the Kumo genin team which consisted of four members; a dark skinned boy with short white hair, a dark skinned girl with spiky red heir, a blond haired girl with a rather large bust and very curvy hips and finally Yugito, the girl that was making the warning bells in his head ring, from the information that Kabuto had given them alone she was strong, probably the strongest one in her team

His observations was cut off when he heard the proctor whose name was Hayate announce the first match.

"First round (cough) match will be between Kiba (cough) Inuzuka and Hitomi Namikaze (cough). Will everyone but (cough) the selected fighters please the arena" the sick looking jonin announced, he waited for a few minutes until everyone had cleared out, turning to the two fighters he raised his hand and brought it down shouting "Begin" as he did so and with that said he disappeared in a seal less leaf shunshin.

Kiba grinned confidently and put his dog on the ground "This is going to be so easy I won't even need Akamaru for this battle" he said arrogantly getting a scowl in return from Hitomi

"I'll make you eat those words dog breath!" She shouted in slight aggravation.

Seeing his taunt getting was getting to her, Kiba pressed on "Fighting a girl man this is embarrassing and a weak one too" with that said Kiba sealed his own fate

XxXxX

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said silently, sending Kiba a concerned look, he knew exactly what was going to happen next

"Idiot" Both Naruto and Kakashi said silently

"KICK HIS ASS INTO NEXT WEEK HIKARI-CHAN!" Sakura shouted with righteous female fury burning in her eyes

"KICK HIS ASS!" Ino shouted she too having the same look that Sakura had

The rest of the females were all sending Kiba death glares that if he had once looked back at them, he would've cowered in fear and pissed his own pants

XXXXXXXX

'Too easy' Kiba thought looking at the fuming Hitomi, who looked like she was about to explode at any moment "And now to finish it off, **FANG PASSING FANG!"** he jumped high into the air and started rotating, becoming a black tornado.

" **WIND STYLE: WIND DRAGON!"** Hitomi suddenly shouted, a large light blue serpent-like dragon appeared in front of her facing Kiba head on, before the two attacks collided however, the dragon opened its mouth and shot a ball of compressed air that hit the spinning Kiba head on halting him in his tracks

"Wh-?" was all Kiba got to say before the wind dragon hit him with a force akin to that of a hundred chakra enhanced punches, the dragon dragged him across the ground creating a crater in doing so and finally stopped when it hit the walls of the arena, dispersing in a giant wind explosion.

When the wind cleared, a battered, torn, bleeding and unconscious Kiba could be seen, well his legs and hands could be seen, and the rest of his body was buried deep into the wall. A whimpering Akamaru rushed to his master/partner's side and started growling at Hitomi, standing in front of the whole where Kiba was buried into in a protective meaner.

After a few seconds of waiting and seeing that Kiba was not making attempts to move or was moving period, Hayate stepped into the arena

"Kiba is unable to battle, winner of the match Namikaze Hitomi!" he announced loudly, getting rather loud cheers from Ino, Sakura, Hikari and surprisingly (or not so surprising to those who knew her well) Kushina.

"That will teach you to call me weak" Hitomi said in satisfaction as she made her way towards the stands

The medics came with a stretcher and carefully removed Kiba from his position in the wall and took him away from the arena. The screen on the wall started going through random names before stopping in two names

 **Shikamaru vs Kin**

Seeing his name on the screen, Shikamaru sighed wearily "Do I have to?" He asked, glancing hopefully at his sensei.

Before Asuma could answer him Ino suddenly appeared behind him and started pushing him towards the arena "Move it you lazy bum" Ino said as she roughly pushed him.

Shikamaru walked down the stairs and into the arena with a bored, sleepy expression on his face "Troublesome, my first fight and it's with a girl" he said lowly, unfortunately for him his opponent heard him.

Without warning Kin flung her arms forward sending near invisible needles at Shikamaru who narrowly dodged them.

"Ehm" Hayate suddenly announced, stopping the match from progressing any further.

"I haven't (cough) announced this match to begin yet" Hayate said with a slight twitching brow. The two fighters looked at him expectedly and with a small sigh and cough, Hayate raised his hand "Second match between Shikamaru and Kin (cough) begin!" after saying this he disappeared in a leaf shunshin.

Bringing his hands together, Shikamaru's shadow stretched attacking Kin who dodged it by jumping into the air, creating some distance between them

'What is that?' Kin thought jumping away as the shadow speedily approached her. She kept on dodging it until she reached the other side of the arena where she noticed that the shadow had stopped moving a few metres from her. 'So there is limit to how much it can stretch and this is it's limit, as long I can stay this distance away from him he will never be able to touch me' she thought analytically, smirking at the end and taking out more senbon from her pouch, though they were not the usual senbon, some of them had bells tied to them.

She threw the senbon at Shikamaru and when she saw that they were close enough, he finger flicked a bit and a ringing sound rang drawing Shikamaru's attention, he dodged the attack but was surprised when he felt multiple senbon hitting in his back, making him grunt in pain feeling the sharp needles stabbing him

'When did she?' he dodged more senbon and heard the same ringing sound this time from behind him, instinctively he dodged the attack by jumping to the side, only to get impelled by more senbon 'How is she doing this? Genjutsu?' his eyes narrowed when he saw a silver line like a spider web line when reflected in the sun, he followed the string and saw that it was attached to a small bell that was tied to a senbon 'Strings, so that's how she keeps in hitting me, she attacks with several normal senbon mixed with senbon that have bells attached to them, when she attacks she pulls the strings drawing my attention to them and I get hit by the other senbon probably hidden behind the first wave she sends'

He looked on the ground and could see the small, straight, shadow of the strings attached the bell which were also leading to his foe, smirking inwardly he brought his hands together " **Shadow Imitation Jutsu"**

Kin seeing Shikamaru attempt to do the same jutsu again smirked arrogantly "You leaf ninja don't know when to giv- W-What?" she said in surprise when she felt her body stiffen up and she couldn't move anymore

"Shadow Imitation success" Shikamaru muttered

"W-What did you do?" Kin asked stammering, a tinge of fear appearing in her eyes

Shikamaru sighed quietly as though finding the whole situation too boring for him "My **Shadow Imitation Jutsu,** it allows me to stretch my shadow and join it with anyone, once captured I can control the movements of the person (yawn) in short anything I do you do as long as our shadows are connected" to demonstrate this he raised his hands and brought it to his thigh with Kin involuntary doing the same.

To her shock and horror he brought his/her hand to her kunai hoister and took a kunai out from it and brought it to her neck, she looked fearfully at him and was about to call him bluff when she saw that he wasn't holding a kunai to his neck

"I changed the position of my kunai hoister from my right thigh to my left" he pushed his hands closer to his neck, making the kunai on her neck press harder and drawing a small amount of blood "Now are you going to give up or should I..."

Kin looked right into his eyes in hopes to find a bit of hesitation in them but all she could see was blank, she sighed angrily "Fine! Procter I give up" she announced in annoyance and anger

"Winner by forfeit Shikamaru" Hayate announced from across the arena.

XXxXxXx

Kakashi looked at Shikamaru with a bit interest in his only visible eye "I didn't expect him to pull it off" he said praising the lazy Nara

Asuma took the cigarette from his and gave Kakashi a small smirk "You'll be surprised at how smart that boy is"

"Oh?" Kakashi said raising an eyebrow

"I've played shogi with him more than a dozen times' already and not once have I ever won" Asuma said with a small smile on his face, Kakashi's lone eye widened slightly at that information

"What does shogi have to do with how smart a person is?" Kurenai said cutting in on their conversation

Asuma chuckled lightly "Let me put it like this, I tricked him into taking an IQ exam but knowing him I think he already knew what it was, the results were astounding" he paused for a second taking a small whiff of his cigarette "he scored 270" he said looking at the expressions on Kakashi's and Kurenai's faces both of whom had their mouth open and eyes widened

"Considering whose his father is, I'm not all that surprised" Kushina said from behind them, making them all turn to look at her curiously. Before she could elaborate on her sentence the screen stopped on two random names

"This out to be...interesting" Kakashi said looking at the two names on the screen

XXXXXXX

 **Sakura vs Omoi**

Sakura stepped into the arena with a confident look on her face though inwardly it was a different matter all together. She looked at her opponent, he was a dark-skinned Kumo-nin with short, spiky, white hair and had black eyes, he was wearing a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guard. He looked to be at least a year older than her and she could see the white hilt of a sword sticking behind his shoulder, something that made her gulp.

"(Cough) you may begin" the proctor's voice cut in on her thoughts signalling the start of the match

Sakura was the first to move, she quickly threw several Kunai at her opponent who easily dodged them by simply jumping aside. Throwing more kunai and seeing him dodge the attacks again, she rushed at him and as she run 5 other Sakura's appeared besides her and threw more kunai at her opponent to confuse him.

To her shock and slight frustration he easily identified the real kunai from the illusions and deflected them. Just when she was about to attack again with more Clones, Omoi disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared in front of her punching her in her stomach, hard. She hunched over coughing a large amount of saliva, not giving the poor girl a chance to recover, Omoi kicked her in her back pummelling her into the ground.

The moment she hit the ground Sakura's world blanked. Omoi looked at the unconscious girl in caution, surly a move like that couldn't have been enough to finish her off could it?

'She must be pretending to be unconscious to catch me off guard and win the match, then Bee-sensei and Reikage-sama will be disappointed in me for losing to a leaf kinoichi then I will be forced to run away in shame and will get caught by shinobi from a foreign country and will be forced to revile all of Kumo's-'

"(cough) seeing as Sakura is enable to continue the winner (cough) of the match by knockout(cough) Omoi"

The medics quickly rushed into the arena and took the unconscious girl out of the arena and into the medical bay. Omoi looked at the scene with a stupefied look on his face

'I won?'

XxXxxXxXxXX

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably were he stood a bid of sweat roll down his face, he moved his small novel closer to his face trying to hid his face. The reason for this cowardly act from an accomplished A-ranked feared jonin you might ask?

Almost all of the leaf jonins gathered in the room were glaring at him, the most prominent and scary glares coming from his sensei, Kushina and Kurenai. He gulped lowly and gave them all a weak eye smile

"At least she tried?" he said weakly, rubbing the back of his head. Somehow the glares seamed to intensify

XxxXxXxxXx

 **Temari vs Tenten**

The match was over quickly, Tenten, a weapon specialist, began the fight by throwing several weapon at her opponent who easily countered all of them by her wind release. Tenten had then used her ultimate attack the **Twin Rising Dragons,** but ultimately it had proved to be ineffective against Temari's fan. As Tenten ran out of weapons, she used strings to control the multiple weapons on the ground and flung them again at Temari in an attempt to surprise her, Temari however used her fan to blast Tenten, along wither weapons and she hit the floor.

Temari wanting to finish the match used her fan to trap Tenten and all her weapons in a cyclone and propelled her into the air, Tenten didn't last long under the on slot of attacks from the weapons and with one final scream she passed out. As she fell to the ground, Temari had Tenten land on her fan, causing more damage to the girl.

The match was declared as Temari the winner and in act that coursed many of the people to frown, she threw the unconscious Tenten off her fan in an attempt to have her land on the many weapons on the ground to injure or cripple her more. However Lee jumped in to save his teammate before she hit the ground, declaring Temari's actions to be 'unyouthful' when he saved Tenten.

XXXXXXXX

 **Karui vs Ino**

Ino looked at her opponent and shivered, looking at the serious-looking red-haired Kumo kinoichi; she couldn't help but remember the match between Sakura and the other Kumo genin and how badly she had lost.

She was not stupid or naive enough to believe that she could've done better if was her that had fought in Sakura's place, in terms of strength she was not that far off stronger than Sakura, if Sakura had lost that badly then how badly would her own match be. But she didn't want to give up, not in front of everyone, especially not in front of her crush.

"Would (cough) Ino please make her way(cough) to the arena" the proctor said and everyone's eyes were on Ino, wondering why she was not moving

Ino felt a hand on her shoulders, she looked at the person to whom the hand belonged to and saw her sensei looking at her worriedly "You know Ino there is no shame in giving up in a fight you know you are not ready for" Asuma said reassuringly

Ino bit her lip, he was right she knew she wouldn't be able to win against the Kumo kinoichi 'Forgive me Naruto-kun' she looked at the boy in mind and saw him looking curiously at her.

"Procter I forfeit" she said finally, though her eyes were on Naruto and not on the proctor

"Very well then (cough) winner of the match by forfeit (cough) Karui"

Ino looked at everyone's face, well to be honest she paid more attention to Naruto, he looked at her with his head tilted to the side and gave her small nod. Her worries instantly vanished, he wasn't disappointed! which meant she still had a chance, now all she had to do was play her cards right and...

XxXxXxXxX

 **Yugito vs Hinata**

The two combatants made their way into the arena and stood across each other. Hayate announced the match to begin and disappeared i a leaf shunshin

No words were exchanged between the two fighters as they glared at each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

(cough)

"..."

After a few seconds of waiting Yugito was the first to attack.

" **Fire style: Pulse Blast"** She blow out several fire balls from her mouth the size of an average cat.

With her byakugan, Hinata could easily see the attack and predict where they would hit her more importantly she could see the condensed amount of chakra at the centre of the fire balls, she threw several kunai at the balls and to her surprise, they all exploded in gas that rapidly expanded in a loud bang.

'If I had dodged them, they would have exploded right in front of me!' she thought in slight alarm, she looked at Yugito who was already in the process of casting another jutsu

" **Fire style: Incinerating Hail jutsu"** her hands lit up with a light sheen of chakra, she then lift her hands upwards and created a salvo of small fireballs that hovered in the air for a few seconds and with loud "Ha!" she brought her hands to the ground and the fireballs started raining down on Hinata

Hinata did not move, she stood her ground with her body in the formal Hyuga stance " **Eight Trigrams: Palms Revolving Heaven!"** she began rotating rapidly, creating a blue dome of chakra that blew away all the balls of fire, when she stopped spinning there wasn't a single scorch mark on her body or any signs to show that she had been injured by the fire jutsu at all.

"I must admit your good, better than I had expected you to be" Yugito commented as she saw Hinata deflect all her attacks with whatever that dome of chakra was.

"Your good yourself" Hinata commented back, this time she was the one who initiated the attack, she ran at Yugito and engaged her in a taijutsu fight. As they fought Hinata tried by all means to hit her opponent but Yugito, who was noticeably faster than her, managed to evade all her attacks, not even a single hit managed to hit her.

"I know about that dangerous Hyuga taijutsu style **The Gentile fist** , it allows those from your clan to target the tenketsu and block the person's chakra pathways, rendering them immobile and unable to fight any longer...but that isn't of much help if you can't catch your opponent is it?" Yugito teased, as she easily avoided more attacks from Hinata

"Maybe...but there are many ways to catch an opponent off gourd" With that declaration, Hinata threw several smoke bombs that blanketed the whole area in thick, black, smoke

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Awww now we can't see" Hitomi whined, when the arena was covered in smoke

"That was good move on Hinata's part" Naruto suddenly said, gaining a curious look from those around him. "Her opponent had the upper hand in the fight with her speed and long range jutsu, Hinata has covered the arena with smoke to blind sight her opponent" he elaborated further

"But won't she be having the same disadvantage as that other girl?" Hitomi asked. Naruto gave her an odd look and shook his head slightly in disbelieve

Naruto sighed "You went paying attention to Iruka-sensei's lessons were you?" Hitomi rubbed her head in embarrassment and shook her head

"Hinata's clan, the Hyuga clan, have a bloodline limit that gives them 360 degree field of vision and can see a far distance away, it can also see through solid objects" Well there were many other things that the byakugan could do but Naruto was not willing to disclose such information to all the foreign nin that were close nearby

"Wow" Hitomi said in awe. She looked at the smoke filled arena and could hear multiple clashes of metal and small explosions; she took a small breath and shouted "GO HINATA-CHAN, I KNOW YOU CAN WIN!"

"Shut up brat, some of us are trying to concentrate the match" a male voice shouted from across the stands, she looked at the person and saw that it was a boy wearing a full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He was also wearing a black hood which covered his head completely and had a cat-like ears and his forehand protector was on his forehead, which had a Sand Village sign on it.

She glared at the boy "Fuck you make-up boy"

"Hitomi! Language"

"Sorry Kaa-chan, I mean Sensei, sorry sensei"

XXxXxXxx

Back in the arena, Hinata had been throwing kunai after Kunai at Yugito; some of those kunai had explosive tags attached to them. Her plan was rather simple really, seeing as she wasn't fast enough to hit her opponent in hand to hand combat, she had reasoned to throwing kunai in the smoke covered arena in hopes of catching her off gourd and move in to finish her off, not a sound plan but hey it was the best she could come up with at the moment.

She threw another kunai and watched it was it flew straight at her target and at the very last second, get deflected. She could see that the smoke was starting to clear the advantage she had wouldn't last any longer.

" **Fire Style: Fire prison"** Hinata looked around in confusion, not entirely sure what exactly the jutsu was supposed to do. She saw the ground around her open up in a circular meaner, her eyes widened when she saw fire rise up from the ground, imprisoning in her a prison made entirely from fire.

" **Eight Trigrams: Palms Revolving Heaven"** just like the first time she had used the jutsu it, a dome of chakra formed around the revolving girl. She continued on with her jutsu until she couldn't hold it any longer, when she stopped the prison of fire was still active.

The smoke cleared and everyone could see the captured Hinata (earning gasps of worry and surprise from her friends) and Yugito, who was standing a few metres from Hinata

"Procter end this match before I turn this girl into a pile of ashes" Yugito said seriously, the fire prison flared making Hinata whimper slightly at the intense heat.

"Winner of the (cough) match Yugito" he announced finally. The prison dropped, realising Hinata

XXXXXX

Naruto looked at Yugito with narrowed eyes" You noticed it too didn't you?" Shino said from beside him, Naruto gave him a small nod

"All the jutsu she used were at least B-ranked and she doesn't even look winded in the very least...and she was holding back during the fight, by how much I do not know"

"My hive is weary of her, they are telling me that her chakra feels tainted and are reluctant to go near her" he turned his head and looked directly at Naruto "they are telling me that her chakra feels similar to the red haired boy from Suna and can sense small traces of the same chakra coming from your sister...Hitomi" Naruto did not answer him, he fixed his gaze on Yugito, who looked directly at him with a predatory gaze

"Which one do you hold?" he mouthed out. Yugito looked taken back at those words and gave him a warning glare before vanishing in a smokeless, seal less, shunshin, reappearing beside her teammate a second later.

 **Kankuro vs Misumi Tsurugi**

The fight began with Misumi quickly using his **Soft Physique Modification** to restrain Kankuro and threatened to snap his neck if he didn't give up, that was when Kankuro revealed that the 'Kankuro' Misumi was fighting, and restraining, was a puppet. The real Kankuro was disguised in the bandages, controlling the puppet with the **Puppet Technique.**

Kankuro then used his puppet, **Karasu,** to crash Misumi's bones, defeating him

 **Naruto vs Yoroi Akado**

"Looks like it's finally my turn" Naruto said as he walked towards the stairs.

"Good luck Naruto-kun" Hitomi, Hikari, Ino, all said at once, giving him a warm friendly or in Ino's case, flirtatious, smile. Naruto gave them all a grateful nod and descended down the stairs

Arriving in the arena, Naruto faced his opponent with his sharingan already active.

"Begin" (cough) Hayate said and with that he disappeared from the arena, living the two fighters.

Naruto's Sharingan stared directly into the dark brown eyes of Yoroi, he gave Yoroi a small, unseen, smirk and ever so slowly his sharingan started to hypnotically spin

'Too easy'

(cough)

"..."

"..."

Without wasting any time, Naruto's hands blurred through hand seals

" **Water style: Water Cannon jutsu** " he spat out a powerful beam of boiling water at Yoroi. Yoroi easily avoided the water attack

"You're going to need to be quicker if you hope to ever hit me" Yoroi said. He ran at Naruto and punched him in the stomach, sending him flying and hitting the wall "Far quicker" Yoroi gave him a cocky smile as he stood in the centre of the arena, waiting for Naruto to stand up and attack him.

"For being the famed prodigy and son of the Hokage, you are rather disappointing" Yoroi said with his arms crossed.

Naruto slowly stood up from the small crater in the wall he was buried in, he looked at Yoroi with a glare "Shut up" he snarled, throwing a chakra enhanced kunai at Yoroi, to his shock, Yoroi easily avoided the attack and actually caught the kunai with his hand.

"No disappointing is not the word best suited to describe you...you are pathetic" Yoroi said, further enraging the young prodigy

"SHUT UP! **Fire style: Dragon fire jutsu!"** he breathed out a giant fire dragon, that roared angrily at Yoroi and in a second, covered the distance between it and Yoroi. Upon contact the attack exploded in a fire explosion that shook the entire arena.

Just when Naruto was about celebrate, he felt something or rather someone grab him, wrapping their hands and arms around his, rendering him immobile "W-What?" he asked in surprise, he heard a voice chuckle behind him, a voice belonging to Yoroi. "H-How" he started in disbelieve and horror

"Look at your attack" Yoroi instructed, Naruto looked at where his attack had hit Yoroi and saw a charred, burning log in his place "You let your emotions control you, giving me the advantage in the battle, your hopes of winning this fight were nonexistent from the start of this fight" Naruto tried freeing himself but the gip Yoroi had on him was too strong "Don't bother to resist, every second that passes I am draining your chakra dry"

Naruto's eyes widened and his struggles increased in a desperate attempt to free himself. After a few seconds Yoroi could feel that something was wrong, instead of the rush of new chakra he would feel every time he used his **Chakra absorption technique,** he couldn't feel any new chakra entering his system rather he could feel his own chakra being depleted!

Instantly he released Naruto and backed away from him and he fell to his knees, his body feeling too tired and heavy for him to stand upright anymore. Naruto looked at him with raised eyebrow "Finally noticed ha?" a predatory glint appeared in his eyes "But I'm afraid you caught on a little too late"

"H-How" Yoroi asked with wide eyes

"From the moment you looked into my eyes" Naruto responded as the tomoes in his eyes were slowly rotating

"Then this whole battle was..." Yoroi trailed off

"A Genjutsu" Naruto finished his sentence off.

Yoroi could do nothing as his vision started to go blurry 'Genjutsu, fucking genjutsu and I...I fell right into it' was his last thought before his vision went completely black and the ground embraced him.

The entire spectators watched in rapt attention, all with high hopes of watching the prodigy, Namikaze Naruto, in action. Imagine their surprise and disappointment when instead of fighting, Naruto and Yoroi just stared at each other unmoving for more than a 5 minutes. Just when Hayate was about to step in and a see what was wrong with the two fighters.

Yoroi's body lit up with blue, visible, chakra, the charka swirled around him until he couldn't take out anymore chakra and he dropped to the ground in chakra exhaustion

Hayate looked at the unconscious boy with a raised eyebrow "Uhem, since Yoroi is unable to (cough) continue, Winner of the match is(cough) Naruto"

XXXXXXXXX

"What just happened?" Hikari asked in confusion, the same amount of confusion that was on all the Konoha genins's minds.

"Your brother"Kakashi began as he looked at the red haired boy, who was now making his way towards the stands "He used genjutsu to trick his opponent into exhausting all his chakra until he passed out from chakra exhaustion" he looked at Kurenai and saw the proud smile on her face, the same smile that was on Kushina and Minato's faces.

'To think he was able put his opponent for an enter match...just how strong are you Naruto?' Kakashi though with a slightly narrowed eyes

All the genin's eyes widened and their jaws dropped on the floor "Whoa" was the collective thought of the genins

Suddenly Hitomi and Hikari could feel the gap of strength between the two of them and their brother, widen even further, if he could win a fight against someone by just looking at them in their eyes, then how strong was he really if he truly went all out. Could they even hope to ever catch up to him? Wasn't he the youngest of the three of them and wasn't it the responsibility of the older siblings to be stronger than their younger sibling so that they could protect them?

"Wow Naruto-kun sure is strong" Ino voiced out, her crush on Naruto increasing to unbelievable proportions, she didn't notice this but a line of drool was coming out from her mouth, her eyes were sparkling with love-struck awe. When she saw Naruto appear from the stairs, she stared at his handsome face, his startling dark blue his, his perfect light tan skin, it was all too much for the poor girl and so she promptly passed out.

"What's wrong (munch) with Ino?" Choji asked between bites, when he saw Ino suddenly drop to the ground, Shikamaru looked down at his unconscious, love struck teammate and sighed in annoyance.

"Ask sensei, he'll explain it to you" He said lazily. He knew perfectly well what had made Ino pass out but explaining the whole thing to Choji would take some time and energy, perfectly good time and energy that could be used on other more productive and appealing things like...well doing nothing

 **SHINO VS ZAKU**

"The match (cough) between Shino and Zaku (cough) shall now commence...Begin"

The match began with Zaku (Who was covered in bandages) declaring for Shino to quit the match, stating that he was no match for him. To Zaku's ire, Shino did not respond to his taunt or even show any outward sign that he was affected and this seemed to rile up Zaku.

Zaku attacked Shino head on, attacking him in a fiery of kick and pouches, all of which were effortlessly avoided by the ever stoic Shino. Getting more frustrated, Zaku decided to end the match by using his most powerful technique, the **Ultimate Dissipating Airwaves.** After the attack had hit Shino, Zaku had cheered on arrogantly declaring himself the winner as there was no way his opponent would have survived his attack.

Imagine his surprise and anger when a completely uninjured Shino suddenly materialised from a cloud of bugs a few feet away from him.

"How did you?" Zaku asked in shock

"A bug clone, I substituted with it the moment I sensed a large chakra build up coming from your arms" he adjusted his glasses "You should give up, Why? Because from the beginning of this match I have been sending my insects to you without your notice, with each second that passes they are slowly draining your chakra"

Zaku's eyes widened in horror when he saw a bug crawling on his hand, a second later his horrified looked turned into a cocky, arrogant smirk

"Don't you dare underestimate me, **ULTIMATE DESSIPATING AIRWAVES!"** He raised his hands and pushed so much chakra through them that it was actually visible around his arms. He stared in confusion when he saw that nothing was happening

"My insects are blocking the tubes that transmit your attacks...give up, this match is finished" Shino said in a flat tone, upon hearing this, Zaku's anger skyrocketed and ignoring Shino's warning, he pushed more and more chakra into his arms until...

BOOM!

Both his arms exploded in a gruesome explosion of blood, flesh and bones. The match was quickly ended in Shino's favour and the medics rushed into the arena and took the now unconscious Zaku away.

- **X-**

Choji, who was in the process of eating his snacks froze, mouth wide open, at the gruesome site of Zaku's exploding hands and most unfortunate for him, a piece of flesh flew right into his open mouth causing him to involuntarily swallow. When he realised what he had done, or rather what he had swallowed, his face turned completely green and a second later his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he dropped to the ground, unconscious.

XXXXXXXXX

 **CHOJI VS NEJI**

The Konoha turned to look at where Choji was only to find him lying on the ground with his face green and some white foam coming out from his mouth. Asuma tried waking him up by shaking him but the fa-big boned boy did not stir, getting desperate, Asuma tried bribing him into waking up by offering him a free lunch at his favourite restaurant but still he did not wake up.

Eventually after a few minutes of fruitless attempts at trying to the boy up, the proctor (Hayate) was forced to call the match in Neji's favour.

XXXXXXX

 **HIKARI VS SAMUI**

Before the match could even begin, Samui raised her hands and when the proctor and everyone else was looking at her she spoke up

"Proctor I forfeit my match" she said flatly, earning many shocked looks from the other genins. Her teammates though did not show any outward sign of surprise; infect it looked more like they were expecting her to give up.

Hayate grumbled something under his breath and after coughing a bit he spoke "Winner of the match by forfeit Hikari"

xxxxxxx

Hikari huffed and folded her hands in annoyance "I feel cheated" She said with a loud huff

Kushina looked at her daughter and gave her a small pat on the head "Look on the bright side, at least you didn't have to show any of your skills this will give you an advantage over your opponent in the finals" Kushina said encouragingly

"I guess so" Hikari said with a small sigh, she really wanted to fight and show off her own skills.

 **Rock Lee vs Gaara**

 **(** A/N; Don't get angry guys but the match is the same as canon so im not going to retype the whole thing again since I'm pretty sure you all know how the fight turned out...Gaara won)

Dosu, who was the only contestant left and had no opponent to fight was allowed to advance to the finals

XXXXXXX

After the most epic and exciting match between Gaara and lee had ended, the proctor of the second phase of the exam (Anko) had stepped inside the arena with a bowl in her hands, and inside the bowl were papers with numbers on them. She then instructed the genins that had won their matches to each pick a paper from the bowl.

After each genin had chosen their paper and called out their number, which was written on the paper, they were told they meet in a month time where the finals would be held.

The matches would go as follows;

 **Match 1; Neji vs Hitomi**

 **Match 2; Shikamaru vs Temari**

 **Match 3; Omoi vs Hikari**

 **Match 3; Naruto vs Yugito**

 **Match 6; Shino vs Kankuro**

 **Match 7; Gaara vs Dosu**

 **Match 8; Karui vs winner of match 1**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Done! Please do forgive me if this chapter was not that good, I trouble completing it, but I promise the next chapter will be better.**

 **I there is anything that you didn't understand or want clarity on then ask away.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Training and Finals

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In a small clearing with large towering trees, lush knee-high green grass, and a beautiful sparkling blue lake a few metres away. Naruto sat in the middle of the clearing with his legs crossed, hands brought together in a prayer like form and eyes closed.

The grass around him started to rapidly grow; flowers sprouted from the ground and bloomed within the spam of a few seconds. Large tree roots suddenly burst out from the ground, growing straight up until they started to tower over the very large trees around them. Naruto breathed out slowly, calming himself, and the large roots started to slowly shrink down until they sunk back into the ground.

With his eyes still closed, Naruto heard the sounds of metal cutting through the air.

' **Wood Style: Wood Wall'**

A wall made entirely out of wood burst out from the ground and a second later multiple 'thunks' could be heard, as the metal projectiles hit the wooden wall.

Still in his sitting position, Naruto disappeared into thin air and not moment later, the area where he had been seated on exploded. He reappeared a few second later, standing on top of the lake that was near the small clearing.

The water he was standing on burst upwards, and two large water dragons with glowing yellow eyes, formed and with a primal roar, they attacked him. Acting quickly, he threw several kunai with explosive tags tied around them at the first water dragon, the kunai hit their target and exploded, taking out the first dragon. He back flipped from the spot he was standing, avoiding the second water dragon as it hit the very place he had been standing.

Unfortunately for Naruto, even though he managed to avoid being pummelled when the water dragon hit the water. The force behind the dragon created a large explosion of water that soon turned into a large tidal wave, a wave that Naruto did not have time to avoid. The wave sent him sprawling towards the land and carried him over the clearing; he stopped when he hit a tree with his back.

'Maybe this wasn't such a great idea' Naruto thought to himself, groaning in pain from the impact. He closed his eyes again in concentration.

'There!' with lighting fast reflexes, he jumped into the air, avoiding a punch from his clone, the punch was so strong that it created a fist sized crater on the ground. Still in midair, Naruto drew out several kunai and added chakra to them; he quickly threw the chakra enhanced kunai at his opponent. When the kunai hit their intended target, Naruto flinched slightly.

'Two down, one more to go'

" **Earth Style: Mud River!"** A voice exclaimed, surprising Naruto.

The ground where Naruto was standing on started to liquefy until it turned into completely mud. Naruto tried jumping away, but found he could not as his feet were buried in the mud, preventing him from going anywhere; he slowly sank into the mud until he was buried whole.

" **Earth style: Earth Burial".** His opponent exclaimed again, pressing his hands firmly on the muddied ground. Upon doing this, the ground hardened until it was a solid rock, crushing everything and anyone who was unfortunate to have been in it.

" **Wood style: Binging Roots"** Naruto's voice rang throughout the small clearing. Roots burst out from the ground, around his opponent, catching him completely off guard. The roots wrapped around his surprised opponent, preventing him from moving or escaping.

Naruto walked towards his opponent with a slight limb to his steps and sweat could clearly be seen on his face and cloths.

"I win" He declared with a bit of relief in his voice.

His opponent, who in fact was another Naruto, shook his head and gave the original Naruto an accusing glare

"You cheated" the clone said with a small glare.

"We are ninja, we are supposed to cheat"

"But you used THAT jutsu to escape, and that was against the rules" The clone said. Naruto paused in his response, his clone had a point.

"Well I...I'm not arguing with a clone. Especially one that _I_ created" Naruto retorted, his voice holding an annoyed edge to.

The captured clone gave him one last glare before it dispelled in a burst of small wooden spikes. Naruto had to jump away to avoid being impelled by the wooden spikes.

"Tsk, sore loser" He grumbled lowly.

A few hours ago he had come into his private training ground and started training in different aspects of his skills. First he trained his taijutsu stances, then his shuriken and kunai accuracy. After that it was his sharingan skill and finally, and his most favourite, Ninjutsu. Well he mostly concentrated on his earth and water Ninjutsu, and the few mokuton jutsu that he had learned thus far.

The scroll he had received from his grandmother which was written by the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, really helped him improve in his water and earth manipulation in ways he would never do on his own. There was a clear description of how best to improve his control of the two affinities and even had multiple earth and water jutsu to go along with it.

After he had gotten his control over the two elements to a substantial level, which took him nearly 3 months, he then proceeded to learn about his new Kekkei Genkai. At first it was very difficult, nearly impossible to control the Wood release. Every time he tried to create a **Wood style** related jutsu, the justu would fail or he would create a bastardized version of the jutsu. With enough practice and many attempts, with equal failures, he finally managed to create a **Wood style** related jutsu.

From then on, he spent countless hours reading over the information about the Mokuton from the scroll of the First Hokage. A few weeks later he did it, he managed to create another jutsu; **Wood style wood clone.** It was a jutsu that created a clone made from the user's water and earth chakra.

The clone could only use water, earth and Mokuton related jutsu and could take more severe damage than an average clone. Another peck of the Wood clone is that it could be sustained even it was a large distance away from the original; add to that, it could not be identified from the original as it was an exact copy of the original.

As it is he can control trees and plants to a curtain degree, for example he can make tree roots and even the tree itself rapidly grow within minutes. He can also make plants like flowers and grass grow quickly and can shrink their size by absorbing the chakra within the plants, however this only applies to plants that he had created.

After learning the Wood clone jutsu, he learned 3 more mokuton jutsu; **Wood style; wood wall, Wood style; Binding Pillars** and **Wood style; Four Pillar Prison.** There were more jutsu in the scroll, many more, but unfortunately the time to learn them all was rather limited, thus the challenge.

He created 3 Wood clones and fought against them, with some...limitations. The first being, he couldn't use his sharingan, and secondly, he wasn't allowed to use any Ninjutsu aside from the Wood jutsu that he knew. The reason for doing this you might ask, well he had figured that the best way to gain a sharper control of his new abilities was by using them in battle, and what better way to do that than by fighting versions of himself with half his strength?

It also helped him hone his rather lacking sensing abilities. At first the battle had been in a stalemate, with him holding his own against the Wood clones. But as the battle was progressing, the clones began working together and that was when the battle shifted in their favour. Working together, the clones managed to land several hits on the original Naruto. That was until he managed to get rid of the first one by impelling it through the stomach with tree roots.

The two remaining clones tried winning the fight by combining their attacks and pushing him into the defensive. In the end he managed to get rid of the second clone by killing it with several well thrown kunai.

The last clone however, before he could kill it, surprised him by trapping him in a pit made out of mud. Just as the clone was about to finish off the attack and win. Naruto used his new jutsu, **Kumui** , and phased right through the hardening mud before it could cause any serious damage or worse, kill him.

The clone had been right, he had cheated, but in his defence he was curious to see how just how the jutsu worked and that seemed like the perfect opportunity to experiment with it, that and he couldn't think of any way to escape the deadly trap.

He was still learning more about the new stage of the Sharingan that he activated. So far he had learned that **Amaterasu** was a fire based jutsu that when cast, would set ablaze to anything that they touched and were impossible to exqushe by normal means. He had yet to test for how long exactly the flames would burn for.

As for the second jutsu, **Kumui, so** far he had discovered that with his right eye he could become intangible and phase through solid objects. With his left eye, he could create a spiralling void that could 'suck' anything that he used it on, the object would be taking into the spiralling void and would never been seen again. He hadn't been able to discover just where exactly the objects were taken to, hopefully one day he would.

As powerful and amazing as the new abilities were, there was one thing that was worrying him about them. Ever since he awakened his new sharingan and used the two abilities that it provided. His eyes would bleed and would sting for a few minutes before they healed.

A few minutes ago, after using **Kumui** to escape the death trap that his clone had caught him in, he noticed that his vision had blurred for a very brief second. It got back to normal a second later but something was different, his vision wasn't as clear and sharp as it was before. The difference was hardly noticeable but it still worried him, was it going to get worse as time progresses? And more importantly was using his new sharingan the cause of it, the bleeding of his eyes was a very big indicator to that.

He was cut off from his thoughts when he felt someone approaching him and hid behind a tree, thinking he wouldn't notice them. Naruto turned his head to the side, looking at a particular spot behind a tree with narrowed eyes.

"You can come out now" he said out loud.

"How did you know I was here?" A male voice responded back

"I can sense when someone is close by" Naruto responded back in a slightly bored tone

"Oh"

"What are you doing here...Tou-san?" Minato rubbed the back of his head and gave his son a rather unnerving grin

"I heard you had no one to train you for the finals and decided to train you myself" Minato said, his voice holding a hopeful edge to it.

Naruto considered his father's proposal for a moment. Truth be told, he really didn't want any help. After the preliminaries were over, Kurenai-sensei had offered her help to train him and Shino, Shino had refused stating that he was going to train with his clan. He refused because there were some things which he wanted to train alone in, in secret. Like the two Justus's he had used in the forest of death and his Wood release... call it paranoia but something told him he was going to need them.

Hitomi was training with their grandfather, who had come to the village for the exams, and Hikari was training with their mother. He was hoping that his neither of his parents or grandmother would offer their training; he doubted he could say no to them. Thinking about it deeply, his father was THE Hokage, a man hailed as one of the smartest, fastest and strongest ninja alive, maybe he could help him with his new abilities after all.

"Thank you Tou-san, I would really appreciate it if you did". The moment those words left his mouth, he felt a cold chill run down his spine, like a million souls had just screamed out for him to turn away before it was too late.

"Great! Now all we have to do is asses where you are currently, what you are lacking and how best to improve it!" Minato said excitedly...too excitedly for Naruto's liking.

"Ok?" Naruto responded..

"As it is you rely heavily on Ninjutsu and genjutsu. You have mid level chunin speed, jonin level chakra reserves and very good chakra control. Above basic fuinjutsu and you have the ability to sense people within a specific range of cause" Naruto did not bother asking how his father knew all this, being the Hokage he probably had files with details about every ninja in the village.

Minato rubbed his chin in wonder, overall there wasn't really much he could help his son train in, aside from helping him refine what he already knew; there was not much he could do. For a genin, his son was pretty well balanced out.

That made him frown, he had created several shadow clones to take care of his paper work just so he could come and help train his son, that and he wanted to spend some time with his son. His children were growing up so much so fast and he felt like he was missing it all. He was always in the office and he hardly had time for his family.

He wrecked his brain, trying to think of something he could teach him, something that his son would be instantly interested in, something that only he could teach him and wouldn't take him very long to learn. His eyes lit up when it suddenly came to him, he had been planning to teach his children _that_ particular jutsu as a graduation gift but work got in the way. But now was the perfect chance to teach his son his second most prized jutsu, a jutsu that took him three years to complete, a perfect father-son bonding mechanism.

"Truthfully there isn't much I can help you with..." Minato began. Naruto frowned.

"But! There is something that I can teach you...". Minato held out his hand. From the palm of his hand a swirl of blue visible chakra appeared, the swirl soon turned into a rotating glowing blue ball easily the size of his head.

"This is the **Rasengan!"** He said loudly, pushing the spinning ball of chakra in his hands right through a tree. The ball easily tore through the bark of the tree, easily grinding through it like it was paper until it exploded, sending millions of pieces of bark flying. After the explosion had died down, all that remained of the tree was a small stump on the ground. The rest of the tree could be seen a feet from where its stamp rested.

Naruto looked at the area where the tree had been mere seconds ago; he had to admit that was a powerful jutsu. It did not require any complex hand seals to use, which was a VERY good thing. It was all good and well to know how to cast many jutsu, but it meant nought if you couldn't cast them fast enough to hit your opponent, a lesson that his mother had long ago taught him. And the **rasengan** was almost instantaneous to activate; meaning that catching any opponent by surprise with it was almost curtain.

A rare look of excitement appeared in Naruto's eyes

"How do I begin?"

 **-Some Time Later-**

A battered, exhausted and panting Naruto glared at the rubber ball in his hand. He looked up at his father, hoping to get some free advice, but all he got instead was an amused smirk. His sharingan, which had been active, turned off showing just how much exhausted he truly was.

The **rasengan** at first glance looked very easy to create, after all, all you had to do was to release your chakra, compress it, and make it spin right? NOT! It was actually a very hard technique to learn, one that took HIS father 3 years to create and master. It took his grandfather, THE Jiraya, a year to learn. If it took THEM such a long time to do, how long would it take him?

He pushed the depressing, self depreciating thoughts down. If it took his father and grandfather a long time to do the jutsu, then he would take a fraction of that time. His dream was to surpass them all, and he'd be damned if he allowed himself to be outdone by them! His sharingan flared to life again, spinning madly.

He concentrated on the rubber ball in his hand, adding more and more chakra into it until it started bulging. He concentrated harder, pushing more chakra into the ball, a small windswept around him as blue chakra swirled around his hands. With a mighty explosion, that sent Naruto skidding a good distance away, the rubber ball bust.

Naruto stared at his hands with a look of disbelieve and surprise in his eyes, he had done it? He had done it! He looked at his father, who was leaning against a tree, smiling proudly at him. Minato gave him a small nod and walked towards him with a very proud smile on his face.

"Good work son, you managed to get the first and second steps within one day...not even your old man was that good" Minato said proudly, gaining a weak smile in response from his son.

"What...is the...final...step?" Naruto panted.

"I'll teach you the last step tomorrow, when your arm is all healed up...right now I think you've exhausted your body enough"

"No...I can...still...keep going"

Minato reached down and grabbed Naruto's right hand, examining it. It was viably shacking and he could see a small amount of smoke coming off from the hand.

'Probably from expelling so much chakra' He deduced.

He let go of the hand and looked at his exhausted son, to think, he was able to complete the first and second stages of the rasengan within the spam of a few hours. A deep warm feeling rose from the pits of his stomach, a feeling he had only felt a few time in his life, like the time his wife had given birth to their children made him the proud father of three.

"If you continue any further, you will cause more damage to your hand. You wouldn't want your Kaa-san and Baa-san to look after you in the hospital again would you?" Naruto stiffened, the last time he had gotten injured and spent the night at the hospital, his mother and grandmother had taken it upon themselves to make sure he would receive only the best medic treatment provided only by them.

He still had nightmares about that particular night, the cooing he had received, the baby talk, the excessive attention, the spoon feeding...he had never felt so, so unmanlied in his life.

"Y-Yeah...you're right, I think it would be better to continue tomorrow. No need to cause any further injuries to my pri-injuries" Naruto said with small shiver.

Minato chuckled at his son's reaction at him mentioning THAT particular embarrassing moment. He bent down to his knees and indicated for Naruto to get on his back.

"Tou-san? What are you doing?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded at what his father was indicating for him to do.

"You are in no shape to walk home. Get on my back and I will carry you home"

"I-I think I can walk on my own" Naruto stuttered, feeling very awkward about the whole situation.

Minato pouted, not so long ago his son would've jumped at the opportunity to get piggy back ridding from him. What happened to the 'awesome Hokage-Tou-chan?' that his children used to call him? Not so long ago Naruto would've been jumping to get a piggy ride from him, oh how times chance.

"Alright then! Grab on and I'll teleport us home" Minato said snapping his fingers, giving Naruto a wide grin.

Naruto gave his father a deadpan stare.

"Why didn't you suggest that from the beginning?". Minato coughed into his hand, suddenly feeling embarrassed about his initial offer.

"Hehehehe, I forgot?" Minato said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Naruto could only sigh. 'And people call him a genius'

Wanting to get out of the rather awkward situation he was in, Minato placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and the two instantly disappeared into thin air.

 **-3 Days later-**

Naruto stared at the clone standing a few feet from him, his arms were covered in bandages, and the training ground they were in was covered in multiple craters with a spiralling design in them.

"Are you ready?" the clone asked him, holding a several kunai in preparation.

Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them again, there was a wired pattern in them. He gave a small nod, and the clone threw the kunai in its hands.

" **Kumui"**

A spiralling vortex appeared in front of him, right in the path of the incoming kunai. The kunai were all caught in the vortex and disappeared into it. A different set of kunai appeared in mid air, attacking him from all directions.

With his new sharingan active, Naruto could clearly see all the kunai headed for him travelling in slow motion. All the kunai hit Naruto, but instead of digging into his flash and fatally wounding him, they all passed right through his body like he was a ghost.

Naruto looked at his clone, who didn't look all that surprised at what he had just done, and wondered if there was another way for him to use his **kumui** in an offensive way, instead of sucking the enemy/objects away. As though commended by some unseen force, a small vortex opened up in front of him, and faster than even his eyes could follow. Something came out from the vortex and impelled his clone in the chest –killing it instantly- and went through several trees.

Naruto looked on in surprise as his clone burst into wooden spikes, never realising it had been hit until the very last moment.

'That...was interesting' He thought with a small frown. It seemed like many of his a abilities all appeared all in the form of an accident.

He wondered if he could recreate whatever that was he had just done, he activated **kumui** again **.** This time thinking about attacking instead of being in the defensive, the swirling vortex appeared again and from it, a silver object come flying out.

Unlike the first time, this time he managed to see whatever it was that came out and saw that it hit a tree brunch. He walked towards the tree and raised his hand to pluck the weapon from the brunch it had struck, effortlessly removing it. Examining the weapon in his hand, he was surprised to see that it was one of the kunai his clone had attacked him with earlier.

'So **kumui** does not only allow me to become intangible and absorb things into it, but whatever weapons or things caught in it are stored in it and can also be brought out, and it seems at any speeds and force. The more I use this jutsu the more secrets I unravel, I wonder what else it can do...'

"You know, you're really not supposed to be training after getting such an injury" A voice said behind Naruto, who almost jumped in surprise as he was so focused in his thoughts that he had not been paying attention to his surroundings.

"I heal fast" Naruto responded coolly. He turned around and found the Kumo kinoichi, Yugito, leaning casually against a tree with her arms crossed.

"What do you want?"

"My, you don't beat around the bush do you?"

"What do you want?" Naruto asked again, this time sounding annoyed and irritated.

Yugito gave him a small pout, a pout that soon turned into an amused smirk. "What, a girl can't visit you even for a little chat?"

"I have better things to do than to entertain you" Honestly he did, like training for one.

Yugito straitened herself and slowly walked towards Naruto, adding an extra sway to her rather well developed hips as she did so. She stopped just a few inches from Naruto. The two stared right into each other's eyes; the distance between their faces was so close that they could feel each other's breath tickling against their faces.

Yugito leaned forward until their lips were mere inches from touching. "I look forward to our match...Naruto" she whispered huskily as she leaned in further.

Just as their lips were about to touch, Yugito took a step back, instantly cutting off what would've most likely have been a kiss.

"Don't disappoint me" She said she walked away from him. Naruto made to respond but found he could not, his throat feeling like it was being swizzed. As Yugito walked away, Naruto's eyes were glued to her swaying rare, he licked his now very dry lips.

As soon as Yugito was out of his sight, Naruto breathed out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He could feel his heart pounding restlessly against his chest. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves

"What was that?" he asked no one but himself.

A few minutes later, Naruto sat down to resume his training but was forced to stop when he felt something, or rather someone approaching.

He looked to up, sensing someone, and saw a boy standing on a branch with his arms crossed. The boy had short red hair and sea green eye' There were three very noticeable traits about the boy that drew his attention, first was the taniki-like black eye rings. Secondly the boy had a tattoo of 'love' written in kanji, on the left side of his forehead and lastly, he was carrying a giant gourd that from what Naruto had seen, the gourd contained his sand.

The boy, whom he remembered as Gaara, was giving off a large amount of KI and the murderous look in his eyes told him that whatever he here for, it was not beneficial to his health.

Sand started coming out from the giant gourd on his back, putting Naruto on edge. He had seen what Gaara could do with that sand.

"Namikaze Naruto..." Gaara muttered, a sinister grin plastered on his face.

"..."

"Your blood is mine!" The sand rushed at Naruto, covering the distance between Gaara and Naruto within seconds. Just as the sand was about to reach Naruto, a yellow and green blur appeared in front of Naruto, who was about to dodge the sand.

The sand hit the person and dispersed, as thought it had hit a large impenetrable object.

"Good to see you're making friends...Naru-chan" The person who had jumped in front of the attack said, from the sound of their voice it was obviously a female.

Naruto looked at the person and was surprised to see...his grandmother

"Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade embraced the surprised Naruto, burying his face in her large cleavage. After a few seconds, she let her grandson go and looked at Gaara.

"I think it would be best if you waited till the finals to face my grandson, don't you think so?" She tapped the hilt of her shoes on the ground slightly and a small crater appeared on the ground she had tapped.

Gaara scowled and turned around to face the opposite direction "Very well then...but know this Namikaze, your blood will be mine" With that the sociopath Gaara disappeared in a Sand Shunshin.

"So how is my favourite grandson doing?" Tsunade asked, completely disregarding what had just transpired not a minute ago.

Naruto looked at her for a second, wondering how she could switch from scary-killer mode to sweet loving all in the fraction of a second. Just like his mother.

"I'm fine, but what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, getting a smirk from Tsunade in response.

"Your father had an important meeting to attend to and will most likely be very busy these next upcoming weeks, so he asked me to help you with your training".

Two messenger birds had arrived in the village earlier today bearing very important and startling news. The first message was from Kumo, it was a letter from the Raikage informing the Hokage that he would be visiting the Hidden Leaf Village for the final exams. The second message was from Iwa bearing the same message as the one from Kumo, but it was also saying that the Tsukikage, Onoki, was requesting an audience with the Hokage.

Since then, Minato had been having meeting after meeting with the village council and his advisers. Organising security in and out of the village, planning for the exams, safe to say Minato had no time to train his son. Something that saddened him greatly. He would've sent a Shadow clone to train Naruto, but with all the stress and headaches he was already getting from the council alone, he didn't think he could handle receiving all the memories of his clone after it had spent hours with his son.

After seeing all the workload, stress and pressure that Minato constantly had, Tsunade was sure glad that she wasn't asked to be the Hokage, not like she would've agreed if they had asked her. Sure her job as Head of the Medic Department often demanded that she look after a lot of things, sign many documents and heal hundreds of patients every month, but at least she still got the chance to spent some time with her family, unlike a curtain blond haired leader. And besides, she had an assistant manager, Shizune, who took care of most of her work, so she really had not that much work to do.

"Oh" Naruto said with small frown. He was disappointed that his father wouldn't help him after all. He knew that his grandmother was probably the strongest woman in the world, hailed throughout the elemental nations for her super strength and medical prowess.

But doubted that she would teach him how to use her super strength, considering how much precise chakra control it required, it would take him months to even reach that level of chakra control. And learning more medical jutsu would not help him all that much against his opponent.

"Cheer up brat, I might not well versed in fire Ninjutsu or know how to use wood release but there is something I can teach you and you first lesson is...how to dodge!" Tsunade said, holding a large rock that was nearly twice her size, kami knows where she had gotten the large rock from.

'Kami must hate me' Naruto thought, gulping nervously when he saw Tsunade casually throw the rock in the air and catching it with one hand like it was completely weightless.

"AHHHHH!" Naruto screamed on top his lungs when Tsunade threw the rock at him. The rock hit him, and continued in its path with Naruto firmly plastered on it, screaming so loudly that his voice could be heard throughout the village.

 **-Time skip-**

 **-Chunin Exam Finals-**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock that was resting on the wall in his room. He looked at it for a few seconds, his mind slowly registering what time it was.

'12 o'clock' he thought still dazed from his sleep, and closed his eyes to sleep again. A second later his eyes flew open, and he jumped out of his bed, and ran to his wardrobe. He quickly grabbed his new attire, which was hung neatly inside, putting it on quickly, he ran out of the room, not at all stopping to grab his weapons pouch and headband.

He had over slept! The final exams had started at 9, and he had woken up 3 hours later, which probably meant he had already missed his fight! Naruto frantically thought. He jumped down the stairs and landed on the floor below with a loud 'thud', the moment his feat touched the ground, he sprung for the door and froze just when he was about to exist the house.

He walked back inside the house and saw a sight that made him both want to kill someone and sigh in relief. There sitting on the kitchen table, laughing their stomachs out, was his mother, his grandmother, his grandfather, his older sister figure, his sisters and finally his father.

"Y-You s-should see t-the l-look on your f-face!" Hitomi said between laughs, rubbing a stray tear that was falling off her face from laughing.

Naruto closed his eyes and briefly thought about the situation he was in, he had been pranked plain and simple, and to make matters even worse, he had completely fallen for it. He should have noticed that it was too cold to be mid-afternoon, and after years of living with his sisters and mother, he should've expected them to do something like this.

He sighed, feeling more ashamed and embarrassed than angry for falling for such a childish, simple, prank like this.

"Very funny" he said with a small glare to all of them, as he tried to hide his embarrassment. Unfortunately this only seemed to make them laugh louder at his plight.

'I'm surrounded by idiots' he thought to himself and made his way back upstairs to his room to get properly prepared, And to also hide himself, until they had at least calmed down from their laughing.

Sometime later Naruto come into the living room-thankfully everyone seemed to have gotten over the prank by then-and sat down to eat with the rest of his family.

Breakfast was not as bad as Naruto had thought it would be for him, everyone was happily talking together. Sharing jokes, talking about the upcoming exams and the matches and the adults were giving them some slight pointers and advises on their matches. It was a nice family breakfast that Naruto and everyone enjoyed greatly, it was very rare that they came together like this and talked as a family. In the end it had ended like it usually did when they met like this, with Jiraya making a comment about his grandmother's and mother's breast. Then the two of them proceeded to beat him within an inch of his life.

The time came when it was almost time for the exams to start and the three genins had to leave the house, with the adults' staying behind and following some time after they had left.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto and his sisters arrived at the Chunin exams stadium and stood at the front gate, looking at the entrance with excitement, hesitation, and determination on their faces.

"This is it" Hikari said, turning around to look at her two siblings.

"I hope to see you two at the finals" Naruto said with a small smile on his face.

"What? Are you that eager to get your ass whooped by one of us?" Hikari injected mockingly

The three shared a laugh, just then they heard people screaming and shouting in excitement. They looked at each other and gave each other a confident nod and walked towards the stadium. As they were walking, Hikari and Hitomi slowed their pace down until Naruto was a little ahead of them. The two shared a mischievous look and sprinted towards their oblivious brother.

Naruto felt his sisters suddenly run and jump at him, he felt them, he heard them, but instead of avoiding them, he allowed them to tackle him into the ground.

"Aren't you two a bit too old to still be doing this? We are not five anymore ya know" Naruto reprimanded his sisters from the ground he was lying on. His sisters, who were sitting on top of him, started giggling just like they always did when they were still kids. Unnoticed by the two girls, a small smile made its way across Naruto's face as he tried and failed to get them off him.

"We are going to be late" That line seemed to get their attention because as soon as he said that, they got off him. They helped him stand up, and after quickly petting any dust of him, the trio made their way into the stadium.

Unknown to the three red haired siblings, this would the last time they would ever share moment like this again. For tragedy was soon to fall upon the Namikaze household.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they made it into the arena, they were assaulted by the screams and roars of a thousand people gathered to watch the exams.

"It seems we are famous" Naruto commented to his sisters. The two giggled and then Hikari gave him a mock glare.

"They are screaming more for you than us...You look way too much like Tou-san in those clothes". Hikari commented.

Naruto looked down at his new attire which consisted of ...

The three made their way towards the genin contestants, who were all standing in the middle of the arena.

A bored looking jonin wearing a nervy blue bandana tied to his forehead and chewing senbon in his mouth approached the genins.

"My name is Genma and I will be your proctor for the duration of the final stages of the chunin exam" The jonin said out loud.

"Hey, what happened to the previous proctor, the sick looking one?" Hitomi asked, waving her hand at the senbon-chewing jonin.

Genma glanced at her for a brief second and after breathing out a small silent-to him- sigh, he ignored her and continued with his introduction

"I will announce the end of a battle when one of the opponents is unable to continue any further or have forfeited" he paused for a second then continued "Now everyone but Namikaze Hitomi and Hyuga Neji please leave the arena"

XxxXXxXxXXxXxx

"First round match is between Neji and Hitomi...begin!" Genma announced, living the arena afterwards.

The two genins stared at each other, neither making the first move.

"You should give up" Neji suddenly said, getting a raised eyebrow from Hitomi

"And why would I do that?"

"It is obvious that you are not a match for me, give up now and save yourself the embarrass-" Neji's speech was stopped when he suddenly found himself souring through the air.

'Fast' was his only thoughts. He skidded to a stop, and used his sleeve to rub the trail of blood from his mouth.

"Very well then... **Byakugan!** " Neji exclaimed, activating his family's bloodline limit.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Hitomi shouted, there was two puffs of smoke, and when the smoke cleared two exact clones of her could be seen.

"Clones? You think you can hide yourself amongst illusions? My eyes can easily tell them apart!" Much to his surprise, the clones had a chakra system just like a normal person did. Even with his Byakugan he couldn't tell them apart.

"Oh yeah, take this!" The clones declared at once.

The clones ran towards him and immediately engaged him. As skilled as the clones were, Neji proved to be more of a challenge for them to handle as they were dispelled after a few seconds of instance close combat.

"Is that all you've got?"Neji asked with a small smirk on his usually stoic face.

Two more clones appeared besides Hitomi but unlike the last two clones, they did not attack Neji. Instead, Hitomi ran through a few hand seals, with her clones doing the same.

'Not by a long short'

" **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu"** Hitomi shouted.

" **Wind Style: Gail Palm!"** Her clones shouted after her.

The wind jutsu hit the fire ball, greatly amplifying its size and power.

Neji's eyes widened at the attack, but instead of panicking, he closed his eyes and waited for the jutsu to approach

" **ROTATION!"** He shouted on top of his lungs, a dark blue dome of chakra surrounded him, offering him protection against the raging inferno.

Neji slowly stopped spinning when the fire jutsu let off, panting from exhaustion. He had used a very large amount of his chakra in his jutsu to make it strong enough to withstand Hitomi's jutsu. He was forced to dodge when he saw several kunai and shuriken attack him.

Curiously, he looked at the weapons on the ground, the ones he had just dodged, and could see a small shin of chakra around the kunai. He was about to jump away from the kunai, knowing that something about them was not right, but was caught by surprised when some of weapons exploded into smoke. From the smoke, four figures rushed out, grabbing hold of a surprised Neji.

Neji tried freeing himself from the tight grip that the clones had on him but could not. Something very sharp pressed against his neck, making him freeze in his struggles.

"Surrender" Hitomi threatened, pressing the kunai even harder against his neck.

Neji glared at Hitomi with so much anger and resentment in his eyes that she almost flinched. Almost. He knew he had lost, after all he had not even managed to land a single hit on his opponent, whist she, she had inflicted more damage on him than he would admit, both physically and mentally.

"Procter...I concede" Neji said through gritted teeth.

The proctor walked into the arena and declared Hitomi the winner. The crowd cheered loudly in approval and excitement.

 **Match 2**

 **(Shikamaru vs Tamari...same as cannon)**

"Third match is Naruto vs Yugito, will the two fighters please make your way into the arena"

Naruto appeared in the arena floor in a leaf shunshin, Yugito followed soon after by jumping into the arena.

- **Kage booth** -

"The prodigy Namikaze vs Kumo's own prodigy...this is match that many came here to see" Onoki commented. "Who do you suppose will win?" He asked the other two Kage seating besides him.

"I have faith my son will not disappoint" Minato responded

"Unless your son can pull a miracle, there is no way he will win against Yugito" the Raikage, A, boasted.

'Still arrogant as ever A' Minato thought with a small frown.

Unnoticed by all the Kages, the ANBU guarding the Raikage looked at the arena floor, specifically at Naruto. And for a very split second, his eyes glowed yellowed.

'Show me Naruto-kun, show me the true power of your eyes'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Yugito stood in the centre of the arena, the once screaming crowd now dead silent, watching in anticipation. Konoha's strongest genin, a prodigy, facing off against Kumo's own hailed prodigy, this was the match that many had come to see, prodigy vs prodigy, a match that was bound to be the show stopper of the exams.

"Fight!" The proctor yelled, living the arena. Neither combatant moved, they stood there, staring at each other, as though waiting for some divine intervention to tell them to start. A leaf, from a tree nearby, gently fell from its brunch, gliding in the air as it descended to the ground. The moment the leaf touched the ground, they moved.

" **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"** they both shouted at the same time. They both breathed out two large balls of fire that rushed at each other and collided in the middle of the arena. Upon impact, the fire balls exploded in a giant fiery explosion that lit the entire stadium in orange, red, flames.

Not wasting any time, Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared in front of Yugito with a fist headed straight for her face. She sidestepped the attack, and retaliated by kicking him. Seeing this, Naruto raised his hands and blocked the kick, which sent him skidding a good distance away.

"I know you are far stronger than this...continue holding back and this battle will be over before it even begins" Yugito threatened.

Naruto looked at her curiously as he felt a spike in her chakra levels and with his sharingan, he could see her channelling chakra into her fingers? To his surprise, her finger nails started to lengthen until they were easily the size of

Naruto barley managed to bring out a kunai fast enough to block a hit from the claw-like nails, which would have shaved his head clean off his shoulders. A small cut opened up on his cheek, and a small amount blood licked down his face.

The two of them stood in front of each other, Yugito was pressing her deadly sharp nails against Naruto, who was blocking them with the kunai in his hands.

Thinking quickly, Naruto looked right into Yugito's eyes and noticed that both her eyes had a clit in their eyries, like a cat. His sharingan started to hypnotically spin. Yugito smirked, showing off her now sharper than normal canines, she knew exactly what he was trying to do.

"That won't work on me" Yugito said, her voice sounded deeper that it had been at first.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her; somehow she was blocking all his attempts to cast a genjutsu on her. His eyes widened slightly, as he recalled particular information about his opponent. Naruto added some chakra into his hands, and pushed her away, creating some distance between the two of them.

"My 'friend' can easily tell when a genjutsu is being cast and will dispel it before it can affect me"

'This might be harder than I thought it would be'

" **Water Style: Water Cannon".** Naruto spat out a large powerful beam of water at Yugito, who made no move to dodge it.

" **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu".** Yugito breathed out a large ball of fire at Naruto, or rather the beam of water that Naruto had spat out.

The two Jutsu's collided and upon collision, the water instantly evaporated extinguishing the fire ball and created a large amount of white blinding steam that covered the entire stadium. After a few seconds the steam cleared, showing behind it Naruto and Yugito standing a few feet from each other.

"You are far better than I had expected you to be...but as interesting as this battle is, I belief it's time we finished it" Naruto's voice was low as he said this.

"Let's e-" Whatever Yugito was going to say, was cut off when two hands suddenly burst out from the ground below her, grabbing hold of her legs. Instead of being dragged into the ground like she expected, a second Naruto appeared in front of her, kicking her in her stomach, hard.

She doubled over gasping for breath at the surprisingly hard blow. The two hands holding her legs, let go and a third Naruto burst out from the ground, punching her right on her chin. She was sent flying into the air, and before she had any time to recuperate, the two Naruto's that had hit her, jumped into the air after her. One of the clones used the other as pivot to jump higher, past Yugito.

Disorientated from the first two hits, Yugito could not avoid the chakra enhanced kick that the clone Naruto gave her in mid air, sending her rocketing into the hard ground. When she hit, a small crater appeared where she had hit the ground.

The entire stadium was dead silent as everyone watched with rapt eyes and attention, after what seemed like an eternity, Yugito moved. She stood up from the small crater she was with ought any injuries on her form, the small bruise on her face instantly healed right before everyone's eyes.

"Yes...don't hold back..." A small hue of red chakra started seeping from Yugito's skin.

The wind suddenly picked up, a she started releasing more and more of the strange, yet powerful chakra. Naruto, and many of the spectators, were forced to cover their eyes from the blast of dust and wind that was created when Yugito let out a loud roar.

When the dust cleared and wind calmed down, Yugito could be seen standing on all fours with a red bubbling chakra cloak covering her entire body with a tail swaying behind her. She looked right into Naruto's eyes, showing him her now different eyes. One being green and the other brown with small black slit in it.

 **Chapter End**

 **Sorry for the long update guys, I was busy with exams and honestly couldn't make time to do this. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I tried, really I did, to get rid of all the mistakes in this chapter so if there are any I apologise. My beta is unfortunately very busy right now so...**

 **till next time**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 **IMPORTANT! I've decided to change the shape of Naruto's mangekyo sharingan into something simpler and more easer to picture. I will make the final changes to all the previous chapters later on.**

 **And now, without further ado, here's that long overdue chapter.**

 **xxxxx Preview xxxxx**

The entire stadium was dead silent as everyone watched with rapt eyes and attention, after what seemed like an eternity, Yugito moved. She stood up from the small crater she was in and to the amazement of everyone, was without any injuries on her form. The small bruises on her face instantly healed right before everyone's eyes.

"Yes...don't hold back..." A small hue of red chakra started seeping from Yugito's skin.

The wind suddenly picked up, as she started releasing more and more of the strange, yet powerful chakra. Naruto, and many of the spectators, were forced to cover their eyes from the blast of dust and wind that was created when Yugito let out a loud roar.

When the dust cleared and wind calmed down, Yugito could be seen crouching on all fours with a red bubbling chakra cloak covering her entire body and a tail swaying behind her. She looked right into Naruto's eyes, showing him her now mismatched eyes. One being green and the other brown with small black slit in it.

 **xxxx end of preview xxxx**

Yugito stood on all fours, a sinister red chakra cloak surrounding her form. She gave Naruto a small smirk, bearing her sharp canines. The tail waving behind suddenly enlarged, and was soon speeding towards Naruto.

Naruto dodged the giant tail by running out of its path as fast as his legs could carry him. However the tail only continued to peruse him, striking him at every given opportunity. So focused was he on dodging the chakra construct, Naruto never saw Yugito until she was right behind him

"You should pay more attention to your opponent" Yugito whispered behind Naruto, whose eyes could only widen in surprise and soon, pain.

Yugito, in a display of speed, appeared in front of Naruto with a fist buried deep into his gut. Naruto hunched over in pain, coughing a glob of blood as he did so, and fell to his knees holding his stomach.

' _Damn it, I was so focused on avoiding that claw I forgot to pay more_ _attention to Yugito'_ Naruto mentally berated himself for making such a costly mistake.

"Come on, I know you can take more damage than that...or maybe I was wrong and over estimated your strength?" Yugito taunted.

Naruto slowly stood up and rubbed the small trail of blood on his mouth.

"No...this is just the beginning...I hope you're ready because from now on...I'm going all out" Naruto said just loud enough for Yugito to hear.

"Bring it" Yugito whispered back in preparation.

They both attacked.

Yugito's speed seemed to almost double as she attacked, so was fast was she that managed to cut the distance between the two of them, and appeared in front of Naruto hand-claw raised in a striking position.

Thinking quickly, Naruto raised both his hands to block the attack. But it was all for naught however as Yugito disappeared once again and reappeared behind his unprotected back, claws raised to attack once more.

"Shi-"

 **xxx-at the exact moment-xxx**

"-Like I said before, your son, good as he is, is no match against Yugito" A commented.

No sooner had A finished his statement did Yugito hit Naruto in the back sending him flying straight for the stadium wall. A sight that made him smirk in triumph

Seeing this, Minato couldn't hold back a small wince as Naruto impacted the arena wall with a resulting 'BOOM'

"I wouldn't count my son out just yet, keep on watching, I promise you, you won't be disappointed" The Fourth Hokage, Minato, responded back with absolution in his voice. He knew his son well, this was his way of fighting, hold back until your enemy reveals their trump card then he would strike.

A just laughed in response "And what about you Onoiki, you've been oddly silent since you arrived. Do you think the kid's got a chance?"

"Mah the fight's just getting good, let's wait and see how it turns out" Onoki responded, rubbing his beard in wonder. He doubted the Namikaze was out for the count as of yet, something told him this battle had barely begun.

"Well what do you know, the kid actually got up"

 **xxx-back to the fight-xxx**

' _Damn, she hits harder than my Kaa-chan'_ Naruto inwardly groaned. ' _At least she didn't break anything'_

Pushing himself up, he quickly assessed his opponent as best he could. ' _Her reflexes are fast, so fast that I don't think a surprise attack will work on her'_ he took a few steps forward ' _and it seems that that cloak is doing just more than boosting her strength and speed it's also healing her of every damage I inflict! Damnit at this rate I'm not going to last any much longer'_

" **You got up..."** Yugito growled out, halting him dead in his tracks. " **...Allow me to rectify that!"**

" **Fire style; Fire ball Jutsu!"**

Seeing the attack coming, Naruto knew there was no way in hell he could avoid it. _'Damn it I can't dodge that...my body's still recovering from that last hit, his eyes glowed red 'I have no choice, I have to use it'_

For a second, there was a blinding light and then the explosion followed.

" **BOOOOM!"** A massive explosion of fire so strong and powerful that it shook the entire arena, sending the majority of the gathered occupants into a screaming and panicked frenzy, set off.

When the explosion died down and the crowds quieted down, down below on the arena flow, a slightly panting and smirking Yugito could be seen standing proudly alone as the red chakra cloak around her slowly faded away.

" **There, t** hat'll do it. You were good Namikaze but just not good enough to-"Yugito was abruptly cut off from herself monologue by the sound of footsteps coming right from within the smoke of the explosion. 'It can't be...I put all my chakra into it! No one could've survived that type of jutsu!'

Soon the silhouette of a person could be made out from the thick smoke as the person continued to approach and with each step his form became more visible.

"I was hoping I'd get to save this for a later battle, but I guess I really had no choice in the matter now did I? " Naruto said out loud "No, not against an attack like that"

Yugito paused for a second, something about his voice, his whole demeanour seemed...off. She couldn't quite tell just what it was that was 'off' but just that her instincts were warning her about him.

Yugito's eyes widened when Naruto fully stepped out into the open, the smoke no longer obscuring him from view. The cause of her surprise? Not a hint of damage or scorch marks on his form, only a few torn marks could be seen on his clothing. Otherwise, every wound on his body that she had previously inflicted was all healed.

"H-How did you-"

"-Survive?" Naruto cut her off, stopping when he was finally clear to view.

Yugito unconsciously took a step back "Yeah...that...I gave everything I had into that attack, you couldn't possibly have survived!"

Naruto's lips thinned into a small frown, "By all accounts you did get me...at least you should've gotten me had it not been for _this"_

All eyes were on Naruto as his sharingan glowed a sinister red and then something weird and odd started happening. The three tomoes of his sharingan fused together, becoming a five pointed star with a single black pupil in the middle.

'His sharingan suddenly changed...what the hack is going on? A-sama never mentioned anything about there being a fourth stage of the sharingan. Regardless of this turn of events, it doesn't change anything' she took on a defensive stance 'Matabi? Are you ready for one _final_ round?'

" **I'm always ready kitten, however take heed, something about that boy feels very similar and deadly...I can't say what for now, just be cautious"**

'I will...thanks, ready?'

' **Give em hell!'**

Yugito's entire body exploded in a burst of red chakra, and soon her entire form was surrounded by a chakra cloak once more.

" **So what? You got new make up in your eyes. Is that supposed to scare me?!"** Yugito shouted, disappearing in a burst of speed reappearing moments later mid air, in front of Naruto, with a clawed hand ready to attack.

" **DODGE THIS!"** she thrust her claws forward and hit the frozen, to her, Naruto right in this chest.

Much to her growing surprise, she phased right through him as though he was a ghost.

' _What?!'_

"Surprising isn't it? I call it Kamui, an ability that makes me impervious to any sort of attack. It takes a good amount of my charka but I'm sure you can agree with me that, for such an ability, that is but a little price to pay" Naruto boosted, feeling proud of his recently acquired power. Of cause he didn't tell about the little fact that he couldn't stay intangible for a prolonged period of time, no need to give away such an important weakness to an enemy.

Yugito snarled her digging her claws into the ground; she rocketed towards her opponent with a raised fist. Naruto made no attempt to dodge the attacking girl and to Yugito's growing frustration, she phased right through him again.

"It doesn't matter how you attack me...as long as Kamui is active, you can't touch me" Naruto said sounding almost bored. "The same can't be said for me however"

'Fire style, Dragon fire technique'

Yugito was about to dodge about the attack but found herself unable to move. Looking down to her feet her eyes widened when she see both her legs wrapped and bound by roots, she struggled to brake free but found her strength slowly seeping away. Naruto's jutsu struck her, enveloping her in both fire and smoke.

When the smoke cleared, a clearly pissed off jinchuriki could be seen. Nearly every part of her body had turned pink from the server heat of the blast.

Yugito glared heatedly at Naruto, " **You bastard, THAT HURT!"** she opened her mouth and breathed out a large ball of fire.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kiba let out a whistle in apprehension at the intense battle below "I'm glad I'm not down there fighting that chick, she looks like she could whoop my ass any day...I don't think your brother can win against this one"

"Naruto-san will win, I have doubt in that" Shino responded back, pushing his glasses up with a single finger.

Kiba let out a startled scream "Don't creep up on people like that Shino! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He held his chest, right where his heart is, and breathed out deeply to calm it down.

"I don't care what you say man, but it doesn't look to me like he will win this one. Don't get me wrong I know Naruto is strong but against that girl...she even got that red chakra thing going for her" He turned around to look at his sensei, who wasn't paying much attention to anything other than the book he was reading.

"What do you think sensei? Who do you think will win?"

Kakashi looked up from his book and a bid sweat dropped down his face when he saw nearly all the genins looking at him expectedly, even Kushina was staring at him. He had to be careful with his answer, should he say the wrong thing Kushina was surely going to open up him a new one. Her and that short temper of hers.

He gave them all, his famous eye smile "Meh, why don't we wait and see what happens?" He mentally pet himself on the back for such perfect response.

It was the perfect answer...

"Tsk, lazy bustard" A random person said loudly for everyone around to hear.

...close enough

 **xxxBack at the fightxxxx**

The two opponents ran across the arena to each other, becoming blurs in their movements. They met in middle, sparks and 'clangs' of metal could be seen and heard as kunai met claw.

Naruto could easily see and predict Yugito's movements and attacks', avoiding them; however was a whole different story entirely. It seemed that the chakra cloak gave Yugito more than just a boost in strength but also a tremendous boost in her speed.

Naruto moved his head to the side just in time to avoid a claw to his face; a strait cut appeared on his cheek showing how close the attack had been to taking his head off.

Now weary of his opponent, Naruto opted for different approach. ' _This isn't working...close combat with her is pure suicide. Even if I can predict her attack her, she's simply too fast for me to react to in time...'_

Taking a small calming breath, Naruto eased his stance a bit and gathered chakra into his lungs.

" **Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu"** Naruto exclaimed, spewing from his mouth a giant ball of fire.

Yugito easily avoided the attack by vanishing in a bust of speed and reappearing across the arena, with her own jutsu already in motion.

" **You wanna play? Ok then...let's play**... **FIRE STYLE: FIRE DRAGON!** " Yugito declared loudly. From her mouth, she breathed what could only be considered the biggest dragon made purely out of fire that Naruto had ever seen before. Not even he, at his best, could create such a thing.

Naruto stared at the giant dragon heading towards with an unblinking eye. Even from his position from across the arena, he could feel the heat of the dragon as it flew towards him.

Much to the gathered occupant's shock, Naruto started sprinting the income jutsu with a determined look in his eyes. Blind sighted by the fire jutsu, they all missed seeing him disappearing in a black swirl and repapering behind Yugito.

"Water style, water cannon!" Naruto's declaration was all the warning Yugito got before she was suddenly hit in the back by the powerful water jutsu.

She let out a loud screech of pain as the jutsu hit her with such a mighty force that it swept her off her feet and dragged her across the arena before settling down near the wall.

"There...(pant) that's all (pant) the (pant) chakra I had left..." He almost fell over in exhaustion but managed to catch himself on his knees.

Before the proctor to announce him the winner two an explosion appeared in the Kage both, two people appeared in the arena flow near Yugito.

"You managed to take down Yugito" Samui said coldly, grabbing her unconscious teammate "I hope that one day we can fight...it will be a cool battle" She gave him a small glare and the three vanished.

Naruto never saw the lighting jutsu that hit him.

 **A few minutes earlier**

"Hmp like father like son I guess" A said with a hint of distaste in his voice. "But now I've held my end of the deal the real battle can finally begin!" Lighting covered A him whole and without hesitating, he attacked Minato.

It was only thanks to years of honed instincts, that Minato was able to shunshin out the seat before it exploded from the hit.

"What is the meaning of this A!?" Minato asked angrily, a safe distance from the, now enemy a Kage.

"You managed to dodge that...good to see your skills haven't dulled all these years Yellow Flash!" A exclaimed as blue lighting covered him whole again.

Turning to the other Kage, who too seemed surprised with the attack, the Raikage asked "What do you say Onoki? Want to help us destroy the Hidden Leaf village once and for all?" His lightning armour flared

However Onoki did not respond, opting instead to stare silently at the Raikage with a contemplative look on his face. After a few tense seconds, the short, old-aged Kage sighed.

"This is foolish; we've seen too many wars as it is. Lost countless men and women over arrogance and this unwillingness to let of the past" Onoki turned to Minato "This men single handily ended the last war by wiping out over half of my shinobi with a single jutsu...a war with Konoha will spark the start of another war. A! Are you really so foolish that you would want to start another war?"

"But don't you see Onoki? Now is the perfect time to rid of Konoha once and for all, now when she is at her weakest. With three villages attacking it there is no way they can defeat us!"

"Three villages? Then there is second party involved in this?" Minato narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing escapes you Minato does it?" A smirked "Seeing as it makes no difference whether I tell you or not I'll just tell you. The person responsible for coming up with this ingenious plan is none other than the leaf's very own traitor-"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"-It is done Orochimaru-sama"

"Kukuku good work Kabuto, and now it's time for the third and most crucial phase...tell me, is Kimimaro ready?"

The now named Kabuto nodded his head "Hai, he's been informed of his mission and is moving into position as we speak" Kabuto informed his master.

"Good good, and now I suppose it's about time I make my appearance" Orochimaru said with a pleased smile on his face.

"But-...master" Kabuto said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Is it really a good idea to take her out of the picture? Wont that just make _them_ angry?"

Orochimaru only smiled "I suppose it will get in their plans, kukuku but in order for progress to occur one must be willing to take risks"

"Even if those risks involve the Akastuki?" Kabuto questioned.

"For such prize as _him_...yes" And with that said, Orochimaru vanished.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

All around the stadium white feathers appeared out of nowhere, knocking out every civilian and a few ninja gathered. A few of the genins, mainly teams 7, 8, 9, 10 and those from Suna and Kumo managed to notice the obvious genjutsu and quickly dispelled before it could take effect.

"S-Sensei w-what's going on" Sakura asked trembling, as she saw many Kumo nin attacking her village and being engaged by leaf shinobi.

"Kumo is attacking the village!" Kakashi responded back, avoiding being stabbed by a Kumo ninja and kicking said ninja in the head, sending him flying away.

"B-But they can't do that!" Hikari exclaimed.

"They can and they are" Kurenai said seriously as she too blocked an attack from a Kumo ninja.

"Hikari, Kiba and Sakura I want you to listen to me carefully ok?" Kakashi said seriously, getting three nods and a small bark in return. "Go to the academy and help evacuate the academy students and protect any civilians you meet along the way" the three genins, plus dog, nodded their heads wordlessly

"Shikamaru, Ino and Choji you guys also help team seven, Shikamaru you're in charge" Asuma ordered his team

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered with a sigh. Only to receive a quick, hard, nudge to his ribs, curtsey of an annoyed Ino.

"Wait, what about Naruto!" Hitomi suddenly shouted, bringing everyone's attention to the red-haired boy at the bottom of the arena.

When they saw Yugito's teammates joining in the fight, the genins gasped.

"They are cheating! We have to help him!" Both Hikari and Hitomi shouted at once, already at the railing and about to jump down.

Kakashi moved swiftly and stopped the two sisters from joining in on the fight below.

"Now hold on just a minute" he said lightly, holding both girls by their shoulders " I know you two want to help your brother but-" whatever Kakashi was going to say was cut off by the sound of very loud and ferocious roar.

"NARUTO!" The two sisters shouted worriedly upon seeing him get struck by a lightning jutsu.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If there was one word to describe how he felt, it would be pain. Blinding pain, excruciating pain, mind crippling, scream inducing pain...to put it simply, pain. In all honesty even he wasn't sure how he had gotten himself in this situation, buried deep into the arena walls, for the second time again no less.

His mind briefly wondered who or what had hit him, in his exhausted state he had dropped his guard down and that had cost him seriously.

Shaking himself out of his daze, he stood up and realised that only a few of his bones were broken. That was good. He had, in all honesty, been expecting worse, a lot worse

Pushing his already exhausted reserves to their limit, Naruto forced a small amount of chakra out until small thin layer of chakra was covering his whole body, fixing and repairing all the damages to it. During his training with his grandmother he had learned that because of his Senju and Uzumaki DNA, his body's recovery rate was beyond that of a normal person.

And as another added bonus his injuries healed themselves, provided, he had enough chakra. So right now he was pushing charka out of his coils, it would heal the injuries for him.

The pain slowly started receding until he could move his limps without any hindrance, without any pain. He pushed himself up, removing some rocks and rubble that had fallen on top of him, and made his way out of the man-made hole he was in.

To say Naruto was surprised at what he saw would be an understatement. All around the arena people where fighting, sparks and the sounds of metal clashing could be seen and heard.

' _What the heck is going on?!'_

Closing his eyes for moment, Naruto stretching his senses as far as he possibly could, in an attempt to find any of his teammates or family. He could feel multiple chakra signatures clashing and engaging with one another and some he could feel fading and eventually disappearing as a whole. Amongst the multitude of chakra signatures Naruto finally found someone familiar, not exactly who he was looking for but close enough.

Not wasting a breath, Naruto took to his feet and was soon running and evading the many ninja fighting all around him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"-45!" Gai announced loudly

"52" Kakashi, his self proclaimed rival responded back after killing a Kumo nin courtesy of a kunai to the head.

"I will not lose to you once more my youthful rival! **Reverse Lotus**!" Gai announced loudly, giving a hard round kick to two unsuspecting enemy ninja sending them crushing into the wall.

This was the site that Naruto was greeted to when he arrived, two elite shinobi fighting against countless enemy nin and actually making a game out of it. Before he could utter a single word to get the two jonin attention, he needed to know what was going on; Kakashi suddenly appeared behind him with his hand on his shoulder. Naruto felt the all-too familiar pulling sensation of a shunshin and soon found himself standing atop the roof of the arena stands.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the village bellow them. All around them, he could see many buildings burning, people wearing clothing unlike that he had ever seen before fighting against Leaf Shinobi. His eyes widened in realisation, they were being attacked!

"Naruto" Kakashi said suddenly, drawing Naruto's attention to him.

"Kakashi-sensei...what is going on? Why are there people attacking the village?" Naruto questioned, turning around to face the masked jonin.

Kakashi gave a weary sigh "The village is under attack, as of right now we are at war with both Kumo and the recently founded Hidden sound village" Naruto looked as though he was about to ask another question "Look I don't know why they are attacking and frankly that is not important right now, for now we have to make sure we defend the village and stop the enemy" Kakashi finished, blinking slightly when he saw a huge explosion of thick white smoke appear not too far off from the village wall.

"Great...like we need any more surprises..." Kakashi cursed.

From the smoke a giant brown snake that easily towered over the village walls appeared. Another explosion of smoke appeared not too far from where the first one had originated, and soon another giant snake-almost an exact replica of the first one-appeared. The two giant snakes turned their attention towards the village and were soon speeding towards it, towards them.

"If those snakes reach the village walls..." Naruto trailed off. His mind racing through ways in which he could stop them from getting inside. Should the against snakes brake through the village walls, they would easily lay waste to the village and its occupants, and as it stood, everybody was too preoccupied with stopping enemy ninja entering the village to do anything to stop them.

He himself hadn't fully recuperated from his fight with Yugito, he had spent a good portion of his chakra already and wasn't in any condition to fight. _'I know Baa-san said I should avoid using them as much as I can but...'_ His fist clenched in anger, he would be damned before he let those things destroy his homes.

Slowly his hand reached into his pouch and from it, he drew two small yellow pills.

"Sensei, where are my teammates? And team seven as well...are they ok?"

Kakashi tore his gaze away from the approaching snakes and looked at Naruto, narrowing his eyes when he saw him place something in his mouth. _'Food pills? I guess it makes sense, that battle must've taken a load out of him...But still though, were did he get those. Genins are not permitted to carry food pills with them...of cause! Tsunade-sama must've given them to him'_

"Your teammates and the rest of the genins are helping out in the evacuation of the civilians and academy students. I suggest you-what are you doing?" Kakashi questioned, seeing Naruto go through several hand seals that he instantly recognised as a summoning jutsu.

"Stopping _that"_ Naruto responded back, pressing his hands on the ground as he did so.

" **Summoning Jutsu!"** White smoke enveloped the both of them but was quickly cleared away by a strong gasp of wind that came from the summoned creature.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted worriedly when he saw Naruto speeding towards the two monstrous snakes on the back a giant bird. Too late, he realised, the kid was already a good distance away from him and there was very little he could do to stop him.

' _Dang it! How did I let him get away'_ Taking was last glance at the retreating form of is sensei's only son, Kakashi shook his head ' _...He may look and act like you sensei but he still got his mothers brashness..'_ a small shiver ran down his spine ' _I just hope he come back in one peace otherwise, how am I going to explain to both Kushina-sama and Tsunade-sama how he got away from me'_

 **xxx** With Naruto **xxx**

A kunai whistling past in front of him, missing him by a few inches, alerted Naruto of an enemy pursuing him. Looking down below him, Naruto was pleasantly surprised to see his sister trailing after him. Giving a silent command to his summon, he whisked down and caught her as she jumped atop the back of the summon eagle he was ridding.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping out at the academy?" Naruto questioned his sister, who was tightly holding onto his back.

In response she gave him a small grin "Yeah well we finished helping out a little while ago, besides I was coming to check up on you before I saw you taking off and decided to tag along" she took a moment to look at his intended destination "and seeing where you are going, I'm glad I did"

Naruto just gave a small grunt of agreement, nothing he could do about it now. "And Hikari? Where is she?"

"Ummm I last saw her heading towards the hospital with Shino, Hinata and Kiba, they said they were going to help out there"

Naruto gave a small nod at that, at least Hitomi and his teammates were safe, as well as Kiba too.

"LOOK OUT!" Hikari's warned, however it came a little too late. For no sooner had she screamed out said warning did something hit his summon, sending them hurling towards the ground at an alarming pace with the now injured bird struggling to regain flight.

"AHHHHH!" Brother and sister creamed out in unison as they plummeted to their impending doom. The duo had been thrown off the summon and were now heading towards the grounds in free fall.

Luckily for the two, the summon bird they riding managed to manoeuvre under them in such a way that it was now falling upright with the two of them now ridding on its chest and its wings covering them. Soon reached the trees, branches broke under the heavy weight of the three-bird and humans-and soon they hit the ground.

The two teens simultaneously groaned as they both slowly fell off the animal that had, undoubtedly, saved their lives.

"Well that could've gone better" Hitomi groaned out, rubbing her bruised leg. Hearing no response from her brother, she worriedly looked around the now destroyed ground, searching for him.

"Hey Naru-oh no" She gasped out at what she saw; the bird they had been ridding was lying on the ground with brunches sticking through its wings. It was badly injured, that much was evident. Not too far off she saw her brother, Naruto, kneeling in front of the injured bird.

She slowly walked towards him, taking great care to not make any sudden movements that might startle the bird.

"Is it ok?" Hitomi asked when she was standing directly behind Naruto, only to feel like slapping herself at the rather stupid question. Of course it was not ok, it had just fallen from Kami knows how high and landed threw dozens of braches-breaking many bones in the process-before crash landing to the ground.

Naruto stood up and let out a sad sigh "No, he's severely injured and there's nothing I can do to help out..." He gave the summon a small pat on the head "...thank you for protecting us from that fall, you risked your life to save ours and for that I am forever grateful"

The summon let out a silent screech, letting him know it was glad to help them out, before vanishing in an explosion of smoke.

"Poor fella, I hope he gets better" Hitomi said sadly, after the summon had disappeared. A small pout suddenly made its way across her face as she recalled a particular detail.

"What?" Naruto asked with raised eyebrow

"...should I be worried that you were quick to check up on your summon that you _own_ sister?" Hitomi responded back, with mild but serious glare.

"..."

"Well?" She asked expectantly

Naruto ran a hand through his hair with a sigh "I saw you roll off him and you appeared to be fine in my standards" he responded back with a small shrug. One of the many advantages of having a doujutsu like the sharingan, with it he had quickly checked up on her before moving to his summon _after_ seeing that she wasn't hurt in any way.

Before Hitomi could retort Naruto's eyes suddenly widened and, faster than she had ever seen him move, he grabbed her by her waist and jumped up a good distance away from where they had been standing. No sooner had he done that did the ground suddenly explode upwards, as something with great force impacted it.

A strong gust of wind cleared the dust away and revealing behind it their attacker.

"W-what i-i-s that?!"Hitomi asked stammering, her entire body shacking from fear at the amount of bloodlust that the person-no monster, in front of them was letting out.

" **You...you're the one..."** A partially transformed Gaara growled out. His entire upper body had turned was covered sand and looked as though it was forming the body of a different kind of creature. Half his face was had also been covered by sand, with the transformed half having sharp enlarged teeth and a star-like yellow eye. To finish off the transformation, both his hands had also transformed into large claws and a giant tail could be seen behind him, the only part that had transformed were his legs which were still that of a human. **"Mother demands your blood! I will have your blood! Now...make me feel alive!"** Gaara sent a wave of sand ball towards the two.

Acting quickly, Naruto hands could be seen flashing through hand seals for a justu that would stop the incoming attack.

" **Water style; Water Dragon!"**

Sand and water collided and water proved dominant, this was evident as the water dragon easily made quick work of the sand attack and collided with the murderous Gaara.

Grabbing his frozen sister, Naruto jumped onto one of the many branches of the trees surrounded them and was soon speeding away. After a little while he slowed down to a stop and placed Hitomi gently on the branch, she looked at little better off than when he had first carried her but still, he could clearly seen the fear in her eyes.

"How are you holding up?" Naruto asked gently, pushing her chin up with his hand so she could look at him.

She slowly nodded her head "Y-Yeah, it's just that he kinda surprised me is all...and the feeling he was giving off...I-I've never felt anything like it before. It felt so twisted and foul...I didn't know what to do" by then, tears were already threatening to fall out from her eyes.

Naruto gave her a comforting smile "It's ok, just sit back and let your little brother take care of that freak..." he gave her a thumbs up as he stood up and faced towards where he could feel Gaara approaching "...after all, what are little brothers for"

Hitomi couldn't hold back the small laugh that escaped her mouth "Idiot, it's supposed to be the other way around"

Naruto smiled at seeing that she was at least getting back to herself. His eyes narrowed when he felt Gaara getting closer to them with each passing second.

"For now though, can you stay here? I gotta take care of our _friend..._ just make sure to join in when you are ready, I don't think I'll be able to take him on alone, not without your help" With that said, Naruto disappeared from Hitomi's sight. _'Hm if that doesn't get her out then nothing will...now to deal with Gaara'_ A silver glint could be seen trailing behind him as he jumped from tree to tree.

" **hehehehe I've been waiting for this moment for so long that for a while, I was starting to believe it was just a dream"** Garaa's voice rang out from all around him " **Hehehehe but now, hehehehe now that I see you with my own eyes that dream has finally come true. You're the one I've been waiting for! The ultimate prey! Your blood will be mine!"**

It was only thanks to his instincts warning him that Naruto was able to bring his hands forward to block the hit from Gaara. A good thing too, for the force behind the hit was so strong that it sent him flying a good distance away.

' _Just my luck, all my opponents today seem to have a knack for super strength'_ Naruto inwardly groaned, channelling a small amount of medical chakra to his bruised hands. Throwing several smoke bombs around, to both mask him and to at least give him some extra time to prep up for his plan.

" **Do you really think a little smoke will stop me?!"** Gaara shouted out, and with a swing of his tail the smoke was cleared.

"No, I was hoping it would stall you...and by the looks of things, it worked"

Gaara actually tilted his head in confusion, all around him, he could see multiple ninja wire tired around everywhere. Raising his clawed hand towards a single thread, Gaara looked directly at Naruto with a murderous glint in his mismatched eyes.

" **...such parlour tricks won't work on me"** That said, he cut the thread of ninja wire with his sand claw, an action he would soon come to regret. The moment the thread was cut a series of events followed.

For one an explosive tag set off, multiple explosive to the exact. Secondly, Gaara found himself bound with by multiple nin threads, each with an explosive tag strung to it. The explosive tags all lit up and with a mighty explosion that sent the bound Gaara flying towards the hard earth.

' _and now to slow him down'_ Naruto thought as he gathered chakra for his next attack. _'_ **Water style, water cannon'**

The jutsu struck and for a moment, a very brief moment, it seemed as though he had actually done, he had actually won.

Then...all hell broke loose.

 **Chapter end**

 **A/N: Ah it's been a while hasn't it...something that I'm really sorry for. This year has been hectic for me, too too hectic. Sorry guys I haven't posted a new chapter in a long while now and this will probably the last chapter in long while too, at least until December when I'm fully done with my final exam and high school as a whole.**


End file.
